La Isla de los Milagros
by chercasy
Summary: Ladybug es una sirena en un sociedad que odia a los terrestres, y Adrien es un terrestre en un reino que odia a los marinos. Ambos tienen en común su curiosidad, sus secretos y su falta de respeto por las normas. Cuando por casualidad se conocen, surgirá entre ellos una relación llena de aprendizaje pero también mentiras.
1. Prólogo

_Había una vez, en las costas de una isla muy lejana, un pueblo submarino que vivía de forma pacífica y tranquila bajo el sabio consejo de sus guardianes. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo sus vecinos terrestres comenzaron a mostrar una actitud agresiva, algo que incomodó a los primeros. Antes de que pudieran volverse una amenaza real, los dos guardianes principales de la gente del agua tomaron la decisión llevar a cabo un ritual para fortalecer las defensas de su pueblo._

 _Esto llegó a oídos de la reina terrícola que, para impedirlo, capturó a uno de esos guardianes y dio órdenes de asesinar a cualquier acuático que osara salir del agua._

 _La nueva situación fue dura para los habitantes del mar, y en especial para la pareja del guardián desaparecido. Esta sirena, llamada Marinette, decidió tomar cualquier medida necesaria para traer de vuelta al joven. Y para ello robó una pócima mágica a la otra guardiana, una pócima que le daría la capacidad de caminar por la tierra._

 _Tras tomarla vagó durante horas por la arena, tratando de acostumbrarse a_ _sus nuevas piernas. Su única compañía fue un gato callejero que la animó, moviéndose entre sus pies, hasta que se sintió cómoda con la sensación del peso y el equilibrio._

 _Cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer un soldado la vio y, confundiéndola con una terrestre, la llevó al palacio para que se hicieran cargo de ella._

 _Sin embargo, la reina no tardó en darse cuenta de la verdad._

 _«Admiro tu valentía, por lo que te daré una oportunidad en lugar de matarte directamente. Mañana te daré una misión, y si logras superarla te concederé un favor»_

 _A la mañana siguiente un soldado entregó ropa a Marinette, pero no zapatos. La joven fue ante la reina, descalza y hambrienta, y ésta le preguntó cuál sería su deseo._

 _«Quiero que Félix, el guardián_ _al que capturaste, vuelva al agua»._

 _La reina asintió con una sonrisa._

 _«Traéme la manzana más alta de la isla y te daré lo que pides»_

 _Marinette emprendió la marcha hacia la montaña, descalza y con nada más que su fuerza de voluntad. El gato negro de la playa volvió a su encuentro, y juntos caminaron durante días y noches. Pero las piernas de Marinette eran débiles, y cuando se veían forzados a parar cada poco tiempo, el gato la animaba con sus maullidos. Cuando por la noche el frío la hacía temblar, el gato la calentaba con su pequeño cuerpo. Y cuando las heridas en sus pies sangraban, el gato las lamía para evitar infecciones._

 _Finalmente llegaron a la cima de la montaña, donde un solitario manzano los esperaba. Marinette escaló con gran esfuerzo el árbol y arrancó la manzana más alta bajo la mirada del gato que tanto la había ayudado._

 _Cuando se presentó de nuevo ante la reina, ofreciéndole el trofeo, ésta asintió con gravedad._

 _«Has cumplido, por lo que tu amado Félix volverá al agua»._

 _Entonces se giró hacia el gato negro._

 _«Y a ti también te concederé tu deseo, nadie volverá a separarte de Marinette»_

 _Mientras ella decía estas palabras el gato se transformó en Félix, despeinado y con forma humana. Los dos jóvenes corrieron el uno hacia el otro y se abrazaron con fuerza. Tras el reencuentro ambos se dirigieron a la playa, unidos por las manos._

 _En mismo momento en el que se sumergieron, la magia de desvaneció y ambos recuperaron su forma marina. Pero, por desgracia, la magia no había terminado de actuar; la transformación de Félix prosiguió, y en cuestión de segundos Marinette vio como su amado se convertía en una pequeña escama negra. Ésta se adhirió al final de la cola de la chica, que comprendió con un grito desesperado que la reina había cumplido ambas promesas._

 _Efectivamente, Félix volvería al agua, y ya nada lo separaría de Marinette. Pero con ello habían sido condenados a ser infelices el resto de sus vidas._

 _..._

 _«Desde entonces, los habitantes del agua han adoptado la costumbre de intercambiar su escama final como señal de amor, ya que se considera la más débil y por tanto representa la mayor vulnerabilidad del individuo, entregada a su pareja como muestra de confianza»_

 _ **"Cuentos y Leyendas para niños del arrecife"**_  
 _ **Volumen II**_

 _ **Sir Damocles**_


	2. Capítulo 1

El sol brillaba con fuerza sobre las cabezas de los dos niños que jugaban alegremente en el patio del palacio. En un momento de despiste, el más moreno de los dos golpeó la pelota con demasiada fuerza y ésta saltó la muralla, desapareciendo de su vista. Tras unos segundos de parálisis, el pequeño empezó a llorar.

–No pasa nada, Nino. Podemos cogerla, no ha caído en el agua– dijo el otro, señalando a través de una pequeña abertura de filtración.

Nino frunció el ceño, sorbiendo por la nariz, y vio como su amigo se metía por el agujero con facilidad. Soltó un grito ahogado y se acercó corriendo al hueco por el que acababa de desaparecer.

–¡No! ¡Adrien, vuelve, es muy peligroso!

Adrien no dio muestras de haberlo escuchado y Nino miró con nerviosismo alrededor, buscando un guardia o alguien que pudiera ayudarle.

Si hubiera sido otra persona, seguramente habría sido tan fácil como entrar a la playa por el mismo hueco y arrastrar a Adrien por el pelo de nuevo a la seguridad, pero Nino no podía hacerlo.

No había podido volver a pisar la playa desde que lo encontraran vagando, solo y lloroso, tres años atrás. Aquel día perdió a sus padres, su memoria, y quien sabe qué más.

No, Nino no podía entrar a la playa. No sin tener un ataque de pánico.

–Adrien, por favor. La pelota da igual, vuelve aquí.

Adrien hizo caso omiso a los gemidos de su amigo y siguió andando, pegado a la muralla, con la pizca de emoción que sentía cada vez que burlaba aquella pared. Miró hacia el mar, tan bonito como siempre. Tenía brillos del sol, un tono azulado que reflejaba el cielo y... ¿La cabeza de una niña?

Se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos. Efectivamente, una cabeza flotaba medio sumergida, pero aún se movía. Su adrenalina aumentó en medio segundo y el niño corrió al agua, dispuesto a salvarla, rodeado por los gritos desesperados de Nino.

Ya estaba metido hasta las rodillas cuando la niña se dio la vuelta, con cara de sorpresa, y desapareció entre las olas dejando una cola rojo brillante tras de sí.

Adrien de detuvo, consciente entonces de lo que había hecho. Empezó a retroceder lo más rápido que pudo, pero un escozor terrible empezó a subir por sus piernas, haciendo que sus gritos y los de Nino se unieran antes de que el pequeño Adrien perdiera el conocimiento.

[ _Diez años después_ ]

Ladybug salió de la cama en silencio, intentando no despertar a nadie, y agitó su cola suavemente hasta que estuvo fuera del arrecife. Una vez lejos de sus compañeros nadó con mucho más ímpetu, con la clase de energía que provoca hacer algo secreto y... puede que un poco prohibido.

Tardó aproximadamente veinte minutos en llegar a la pared de roca, y otros cinco en encontrar la hendidura que la llevaría al interior. Llevaba alrededor de tres años escabulléndose para investigar esa cueva y aún era incapaz de encontrar la entrada. Si no fuese por lo patosa que era, y que explicaba totalmente por qué tardaba tanto, se atrevería a pensar que era la misma roca quien intentaba mantenerla fuera.

Una vez dentro, se maravilló de nuevo con el lugar en el que estaba. Era una cueva amplia, con las paredes perfectamente verticales y el suelo decorado con conchas de distintos colores y tamaños formando un mosaico. El espacio estaba iluminado por la luz de la luna, que entraba sin problemas por el techo descubierto. Era una sala claramente hecha con herramientas, pero nadie parecía saber de su existencia, así que mucho menos de su utilidad.

Contuvo un resoplido de frustración y sacó una tablilla de piedra tallada que siempre dejaba junto a la entrada. Cuando descubrió la cueva imaginó grandes ovaciones y curiosidad por parte de su gente. ¿Y qué obtuvo? Ojos en blanco, encogimientos de hombros y gritos enfurecidos del Guardián Fu por acercarse a la playa.

Sostuvo la tablilla en alto y se acercó a una de las paredes. Éstas tenían grabados sobre toda la superficie, aunque aún no había logrado descifrarlos. Había copiado todos los símbolos a la vista y desde hacía casi seis meses dedicaba todas las noches que podía a buscar patrones o alguna pista que la llevara a descubrir su significado.

Tal vez si pidiera ayuda... No, no podía hacer eso. Si ya era difícil interesar a la gente por una cueva abandonada, el hecho de que estuviera en el lado de los secos espantaría a todo el mundo; y más si, como ella sospechaba, esta cueva tenía algo que ver con esa gente.

Un rato mas tarde, y varios bostezos después, decidió que era suficiente por esa noche. Dejó la tabla en su sitio y salió con cuidado de la cueva, disfrutando del silencio y la tranquilidad de la no...

«¡LADYBUG!»

Su corazón se saltó un latido mientras se giraba hacia la fuente del sonido, una Alya que nadaba a toda velocidad hacia ella con cara de asesina. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la golpeó con su cola anaranjada y se cruzó de brazos.

«¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo? Te dijeron que te alejaras de la cueva, ¡Que te alejaras de la playa!»

«Escucha, Alya, sé que es zona de riesgo, pero estoy teniendo cuidado y esta cueva es demasiado interesante como pa...»

«¿Como para qué? ¿Como para que compense morir atravesada por un arpón? ¿O que te capturen y te utilicen para quién sabe qué?». Alya apretó aún mas sus brazos, esta vez con miedo. «Los secos no sólo nos cazan, Ladybug; la gente desaparece cuando se acerca a la costa».

«Alya... Sé que te parece absurdo, pero creo que esa cueva puede tener algo importante. Incluso algo importante sobre los secos».

«¿Tanto te cuesta confiar en el Guardián Fu? Te dijo explícitam...»

«¿Y a ti tanto te cuesta confiar en mí?». Alya dejó escapar un gesto dolido y Ladybug se sintió culpable durante un segundo. «Sé que es peligroso, pero tambien sé que no tenemos ni idea de cómo son los secos, de por qué hacen lo que hacen. Sólo estoy intentando buscar alguna pista».

«De verdad que no entiendo esta obsesión. Son secos. Nos odian. Punto.»

Esta vez fue Ladybug la que se cruzó de brazos.

«¿Dónde está tu curiosidad? ¿Tu "no hay que juzgar a la gente sin conocerla"?»

«Sabes perfectamente que hay una diferencia entre un chico repeinado que se te acerca para pedirte una dirección y una especie que está intentando exterminarnos».

«El niño de hace años no intentó exterminarme».

Alya hizo un aspaviento y comenzó a aletear, emprendiendo el camino hacia El Arrecife. Ladybug la siguió rápidamente.

«Ese niño al que tanto te gusta recordar tenía aproximadamente un mes de vida y aún así se metió al agua para perseguirte. Deberías elegir otro ejemplo».

«No es como si pudiera. No he tenido más contacto con los secos en toda mi vida».

Alya se acarició suavemente la cicatriz de la cadera, hecha con un arpón cuando apenas era una niña, y musitó:

«Pues reza por que siga siendo así».

El portazo retumbó por todo el palacio, y Adrien tembló ante la mirada grave de su padre, que caminó lentamente hasta encarar al joven.

–Pensaba que había sido claro cuando te dije que tu seguridad era un asunto de estado.

-Sí, Padre, pero una co...

El Rey Gabriel levantó un dedo y la voz de su hijo murió en su garganta.

–Si tenías prohibido salir a la ciudad durante la noche porque puede ser peligroso para el príncipe... ¿Qué te hace pensar que PUEDES SALIR A LA PLAYA? –Carraspeó y volvió a su estudiada calma, como si no acabara de gritar a su hijo–. La playa no es sólo peligrosa para la Familia Real; es peligrosa para todo el que camine sobre piernas. Los marinos...

–Los marinos no pueden hacerme nada si no entro al agua.

Parte del servicio contuvo el aliento ante la interrupción, pero Gabriel permaneció extrañamente tranquilo.

–Los marinos llevan años y años atrapando a la gente que se acerca a la costa, quién sabe con qué trucos. Pero ahora resulta que toda esas víctimas eran... Imbéciles, por decirlo suave, y que tú eres más listo que todos ellos y puedes burlarte de esas criaturas.

–Yo no he dicho que fueran imbéciles.

–Eso espero, porque entre esas personas estaba tu madre. –Soltó un suspiro cansado y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.– Vuelve a tu cuarto. Mañana hablaremos de tu castigo, por ahora los dos necesitamos descansar.

Adrien se dirigió a su cuarto con un nudo en el estómago, pero sin intención de dormir.

Por mucho que le doliera preocupar a su padre, él estaba convencido de que los marinos no eran tan sanguinarios como los vendían. Por supuesto, había oído las historias, los cuentos infantiles; había visto los arpones y a la gente llorar por sus desaparecidos. Pero eso no hacía que se borrara de su mente la cara de aquella pequeña marina de hace tantos años, cubierta de sorpresa y miedo. Si los marinos hubieran sido como contaban las historias, él estaría claramente muerto: al fin y al cabo sólo era un niño de siete años inconsciente en el agua. Pero la niña sólo había abierto mucho los ojos y había huido; una reacción bastante deplorable para un depredador sin escrúpulos, en su opinión.

Así que desde entonces había investigado bajo la abierta desaprobación de Nino, y su búsqueda de años había sacado a la luz un total de: cero registros sobre comunicaciones con los marinos, cero registros con información sobre sus costumbres, y un único tomo que parecía muy interesado en la reproducción interespecie pero que no aportaba ninguna dato que no versara sobre genitales.

Así que llegó un punto en el que decidió obtener la información de primera mano. Había observado desde su ventana, pero apenas apreciaba movimiento en este lado de la isla así que suponía que los marinos vivían en el lado opuesto de la montaña, en Los Acantilados.

También había salido de noche, de incógnito, a escuchar las historias de los taberneros y los guardias de costa. Con esto había conseguido más información por sesgada que fuera, pero a su padre no le había hecho gracia y ahora su tercer plan estaba en riesgo por culpa del aumento de la seguridad.

¿Y cuál era esta última idea? Nada más y nada menos que un barco.

Bueno, más que un barco era una balsa maltrecha, pero era lo máximo a lo que podía aspirar con pocos materiales y su habilidad nula. Y tendría que servir, porque no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que los guardias lo descubrieran.

Adrien se acercó a una de las ventanas cercanas a su cuarto y se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie antes de descolgarse hábilmente por la pared exterior. Bajó con sigilo y llegó al suelo con un ruido sordo, que rápidamente fue silenciado por la arena de la playa.

Sacó de debajo de unos helechos su pequeña balsa haciendo el menor ruido posible y la acercó al agua, que lamió con suavidad la madera.

¿Iba a hacerlo realmente? No tenía ninguna garantía de que ese cacho de madera mal puesto pudiera aguantar su peso, y si esto salía mal él ni siquiera sabía nadar. Nadie sabía.

Pero entonces pensó en los marinos, sacando las cabezas del agua y comunicándose por primera vez con ellos, con él. En el cambio que esto podría suponer para todos.

Con un movimiento suave, Adrien terminó de meter la balsa en el agua y se montó, agarrando con fuerza el remo. Se impulsó durante un rato, acunado por las suaves olas, y se detuvo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de tierra.

De acuerdo, el siguiente paso era llamar la atención de los marinos de manera que no quisieran asesinarlo.

Era bonito en teoría, pero no sabía como lo iba a llevar a la práctica.

Comenzó a chapotear en el agua tímidamente con el remo, intentando hacer ruidos tranquilizadores con la boca al mismo tiempo. No estaba seguro de si eso los calmaría o saldrían hechos una furia por ser tratados como gatos, pero no se le ocurría nada más.

Tras ver que eso no funcionaba en absoluto decidió pensar otro plan, pero en ese mismo momento una pesada gota cayó sobre su frente.

Adrien miró hacia arriba y otras tres gotas se estrellaron contra su piel, seguidas rápidamente por muchas más, tantas que apenas podía abrir los ojos.

Su corazón dio un vuelco e intentó remar de nuevo a tierra, pero era demasiado tarde. Las olas ya no eran tan amables y, tras un embate especialmente duro, el joven escuchó un ruido a madera rota que le sonó como un golpe de guadaña.

La balsa se desmoronó bajo su cuerpo y Adrien cayó en el agua, intentando mantenerse a flote agarrado a un pedazo astillado de madera. Pero el oleaje era demasiado fuerte, y él no sabía cómo mover su cuerpo bajo el agua. Luchó durante varios minutos pero finalmente se dejó ir, agotado, dedicando un último pensamiento a su padre.

"Tenías razón, soy mucho más imbécil que todos los anteriores".

Sus pulmones empezaron a escocer por la falta de oxígeno, y Adrien se agitó bajo el agua. Pronto fue todo su cuerpo el que picaba, con una fuerza que nunca antes había sentido, y el chico se rasgó la ropa intentando paliar el dolor que acuchillaba su piel.

Unos instantes después fue la inconsciencia lo que le sacó del sufrimiento.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la última vez que Ladybug había ido a la cueva, en parte para no preocupar a Alya. Pero para aquella noche habían pronosticado una tormenta, y eso le aseguraba unas horas sin guardias secos en la playa, algo que no podía desaprovechar.

Al fin y al cabo, y por mucho que su amiga pensara lo contrario, Ladybug no tenía ningún interés en ser atravesada como un pincho moruno por un arpón de los secos.

Cuando ya quedaban pocos minutos para llegar a la cueva, Ladybug vio un marino tirado en una forma extraña sobre lo que parecían arboles terrestres arrancados, y cambió su rumbo para nadar a toda velocidad hacia él.

Cuando llegó a su lado, preocupada, se dio cuenta de que el chico tendría aproximadamente su edad, aunque no recordaba haberlo visto nunca. Tenía un cuerpo fuerte y ligeramente bronceado, y las escamas que cubrían su cola y la parte superior de su cara eran completamente negras. No, ahora que lo veía de cerca estaba completamente segura de que no lo había visto nunca antes.

Apartó con cuidado una tela hecha jirones que parecía enredada en uno de sus brazos, y le golpeó suavemente en la mejilla.

«¿Hola? ¿Estás...? ¿Puedes oírme? ¿Estás consciente?»

El chico no dio muestras de escucharla, y el nudo en el estómago de Ladybug se apretó un poquito más. Le agitó los hombros intentando ser cuidadosa, sin saber qué hacer.

«En serio, chaval, si estás oyendo algo de esto por favor pestañea o algo porq...»

El chico abrió de golpe los ojos y emitió un grito sordo, agarrando con fuerza los brazos que lo tocaban. Ladybug se sobresaltó e intentó alejarse, pero él fue más rápido.

La soltó con brusquedad y se arrastró lejos de ella, mirando a su alrededor con terror. Seguía boqueando, y se tocó las branquias del cuello como si no supiera por dónde le estaba llegando el oxígeno. Acto seguido pasó a inspeccionarse todo el cuerpo, evidentemente angustiado.

«¿Estás bien?»

El chico se detuvo y se agarró la cabeza con cara de pánico, mirando a los ojos de Ladybug. Ella extendió las manos e intentó tranquilizarlo.

«No sé que te ha pasado, pero si vienes conmigo podemos ayudarte». Se acercó ligeramente a él pero el chico retrocedió rápidamente. «¿Cómo te llamas?»

El joven abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido. Ladybug se rascó la nuca, insegura.

«Tienes la cola parecida a un pez gato, así que voy a llamarte Chatnoir por ahora, ¿Vale?». Se acercó a él y le tendió una mano. «Yo me llam...»

Chatnoir se sobresaltó ante la nueva cercanía y se alejó bruscamente, agitando la cola con fuerza para alejarse a toda prisa. Ladybug vio alucinada como el chico huía despavorido, dejándola con la mano extendida y cara de tonta.

«¿A... Adiós, supongo?»

Esas palabras llegaron a Chatnoir pese a la distancia, y nadó más rápido para alejarse de ese eco que resonaba en su cabeza.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Debería estar muerto. Su balsa se había roto y él se había ahogado, estaba seguro de ello. Pero ahora estaba nadando tranquilamente con una flamante cola negra, hablando telepáticamente con marinos y respirando por rajas en el cuello.

Si esto era la vida más allá de la muerte, tenía un par de quejas.

Poco a poco más ecos empezaron a sonar en su cerebro, con timbres diferentes y que parecían ser conversaciones. Vio a lo lejos lo que parecía una ciudad con forma de un inmenso arrecife, lleno de colores y poros por los que asomaban algunos marinos.

Puede que en otras circunstancias hubiera encontrado ese lugar interesante, incluso bonito, pero en aquel momento sólo sintió como el pánico subía por su garganta. Quería establecer algun tipo de comunicación con los marinos que no implicara violencia, pero transformarse en uno de ellos era demasiado. Se dio la vuelta bruscamente y casi chocó con una marina de piel bronceada que retrocedió sorprendida.

"¿Estás bien?"

Chatnoir sacudió la cabeza aterrorizado y se alejó lo mas rápido que pudo de la ciudad y de la chica que lo miraba sin comprender nada.

Finalmente llegó a la playa que tanto conocía y saco la cabeza del agua, aliviado al comprobar que todavía podia respirar por la nariz. A lo lejos vio un guardia patrullando el lado de la playa que conectaba con el castillo, y pensó que nunca había sentido tanto alivio por ver a un soldado de su padre.

Intentó llamarlo a gritos para que lo ayudaran, pero no pudo emitir ningún sonido. Frustrado, empezó a hacer apavientos para llamar la atención del guardia, que se detuvo a mirarlo con sorpresa y echó a correr hacia el interior de la muralla para pedir ayuda.

A Chatnoir lo embargó el alivio y se acercó, aún a flote, a la playa. Su tranquilidad se esfumó cuando vio tres ballestas aparecer por encima de la muralla, apuntándole directamente. Se sumergió segundos antes de qeu el primer arpón fuera disparado, y vio como golpeaba peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo.

Aterrado, se alejó intentando nadar lo más profundo posible. Lo persiguieron un par de arpones más, pero finalmente los dejó atrás y nadó siguiendo la línea de la costa, intentando encontrar algún sitio al que salir sin que su propia gente intentara asesinarlo.

Tras nadar lo que parecieron horas llegó al borde opuesto de la playa, donde comenzaban Los Acantilados. Vio una cueva submarina y se adentró en ella, emergiendo en un espacio amplio, cerrado y lo más importante, seco.

Salió con esfuerzo del agua y se tumbó en el suelo, mirando el alto techo. Entraba luz de algún punto de la cueva, la suficiente como para ver los extraños grabados en las paredes, las estalagmitas que adornaban el suelo, y su nueva cola.

Se tocó con cuidado la cara y notó que las escamas seguían ahí, y que cubrían su frente y el contorno de sus ojos. Esto le suscitaba muchas preguntas: ¿Su cuero cabelludo también tenía escamas? ¿Por qué sus brazos, su boca y su torso no tenían? ¿Era igual para todos los marinos? Por lo que había visto, tanto la chica de pelo azulado como la castaña habían tenido las mismas escamas alrededor de los ojos, pero su pecho y abdomen también habían estado cubiertos. Y sus colores eran completamente diferentes: la chica castaña había tenido una cola naranja con pequeñas marcas blancas, como un pez payaso; mientras que la marina que lo había despertado tenía unas escamas rojas brillantes con manchas negras, como un pez koi.

Se preguntó si estas diferencias tenían alguna función reproductiva, y si los machos eran todos negros como él mientras que las hembras eran coloridas. Aunque... ¿Qué pruebas tenía de que esas dos marinas fueran hembras? Se estaba guiando por características físicas de su pueblo, y que poco o nada podían tener en común con la biología de los marinos. ¿Se reproducían siquiera como ellos? ¿Eran mamíferos?

Chatnoir se tapó la cara con un gemido. Tenía problemas más graves de los que preocuparse, y no sabía a quién pedir ayuda ni como solucionarlo. Y tampoco podría volver a casa, visto que no podía ni siquiera sacar la oreja del agua sin que su vida corriera peligro.

Se secó las lágrimas y se puso en posición fetal, intentando no pensar en cómo su vida había pasado a ser una pesadilla en cuestión de horas, y todo por su propia culpa.


	3. Capítulo 2

Los párpados de Adrien temblaron ante la luz repentina y se incorporó, mirando desorientado a su alrededor. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué había pa...?

Su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos borrosos de la noche anterior y se miró las piernas, alarmado. Éstas habían vuelto y eran normales; un poco sucias con polvo, pero definitivamente suyas. Se tocó la cara y el cuello y notó con alivio que las escamas y branquias también habían desaparecido.

Se puso en pie con dificultad y observó la cueva en la que había pasado la noche. Tenía una pequeña laguna con un túnel que conectaba con el mar, y el resto de la cueva era amplia con techos altos. La noche anterior no se había fijado, pero a la luz parecía un espacio demasiado geométrico como para ser natural. Lo que había confundido con estalagmitas en la oscuridad eran en realidad conos afilados de roca, colocados siguiendo un orden que no sabía si era estético o tendría alguna función. También había grabados en las paredes, claramente visibles con la luz solar que entraba por los orificios del techo.

Se acercó a una de las superficies y tocó las pequeñas marcas. Podrían ser decoración o algún tipo de mensaje, pero no podía entenderlos; no se parecían a nada que hubiera visto antes.

Se encogió de hombros y buscó su ropa por el suelo. Cuando ya había recorrido la cueva tres veces sin encontrar ni un mísero jirón de tela, decidió que correr desnudo a casa era mejor que morir de inanición en aquel lugar.

Salió por una abertura y se encontró a sí mismo sobre unas rocas que daban a la playa que tanto conocía, aunque se encontrara en el extremo opuesto y tuviera un largo camino por recorrer. El sol no estaba muy alto, por lo que aún no habría demasiada gente despierta para ver a su príncipe paseando desnudo, pero por suerte sí que había la suficiente luz como para que él viera con absoluta claridad lo que había a su alrededor. A su derecha había una ladera que, un poco más lejos, daba paso a la muralla que protegía su pequeña ciudad de los peligros del mar.

El mar. Adrien miró a su izquierda y lo vio extenderse, calmado y azul. Parecía mentira que apenas unas horas antes ese mismo mar hubiera intentado matarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a andar siguiendo el curso de la muralla. Nunca se había alejado tanto de casa, pero calculaba que en menos de una hora estaría en el palacio y, presumiblemente, vestido.

Porque seguía sin entender qué había pasado con su ropa. La llevaba puesta cuando se había caído de la balsa, y después... recordaba haber abierto los ojos bajo el agua siendo un marino completamente funcional, y haber hecho un recorrido turístico por el fondo del mar.

Absurdo.

Sacudió la cabeza y apretó el paso. Todo era demasiado confuso y sólo quería que llegar al palacio y dar por terminada la aventura. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en qué había pasado realmente durante la noche.

– ¡Alto ahí! Levanta los bra... ¿Majestad?

Adrien se detuvo con un sobresalto y miró al guardia que corría en su dirección. De pronto fue muy consciente de su desnudez, y se cubrió con las manos. El guardia evitó mirarlo.

– ¡Príncipe Adrien! Su padre estará muy feliz de saber que lo hemos encontrado. Ha mandado mucha gente a buscarlo en cuanto se ha dado cuenta de que había desaparecido –Se quitó su chaqueta de uniforme apresuradamente y se la tendió–. Tome, majestad.

Adrien cogió la prenda y se la puso rápidamente, siguiendo al soldado con gratitud. La chaqueta no era muy larga, pero su dueño era bastante más alto y corpulento que él así que tapaba todo lo necesario. Echó a andar tras el guardia, quien al ver que ya estaba medianamente vestido disminuyó el paso para que lo alcanzara.

–Gracias por la chaqueta, soldado...

–Chiến Lê, Kim Chiến Lê.

–Gracias, Kim –El guardia sonrió ante la familiaridad, y Adrien se dio cuenta de que no parecía ser mucho mayor que él–. ¿Y cómo es que mi padre se ha preocupado tanto?

Kim pareció escandalizado por un segundo.

– ¡Majestad! ¡Su padre siempre...!

–Sí, sí, tranquilo; no lo digo porque no crea que se preocupa, sé que lo hace. Pero siempre que... me ausento, mi padre tarda un poco más en dar la voz de alarma –La mirada de Kim seguía reflejando confusión, y Adrien Soltó una pequeña carcajada despreocupada–. La mayoría de las veces vuelvo a casa antes de que alerte a la guardia, así nos ahorro la vergüenza a ambos.

Kim no pudo evitar mirar de reojo las piernas pálidas de Adrien ante el uso de la palabra "vergüenza".

–Bueno, anoche hubo un avistamiento de marinos. Puede que su majestad tuviera miedo de que lo hubieran capturado.

– ¿Un avistamiento?

La voz de Adrien sonó mucho más aguda de lo que pensaba, y Kim lo interpretó como miedo.

– ¡Pero ya está todo controlado, majestad!

El joven rubio asintió intentando parecer aliviado, aunque por dentro de sintiera de todo menos tranquilo.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior parecían reales, pero creer que lo eran atentaba directamente con todo lo que sabía y francamente, contra el sentido común. Pero por desgracia no era capaz de pensar en otra explicación para su desnudez, ¿Y ahora el avistamiento? ¿La misma noche que habían intentado arponearlo?

Demasiadas casualidades.

– ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan imbécil?!

Los gritos de Nino le sacaron de sus pensamientos, y se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al palacio. Su amigo le golpeó en el hombro y después lo abrazó.

–Si vuelves a hacer algo así te juro que te cortaré la garganta mientras duermes.

Adrien se separó con una sonrisa y comenzó a andar hacia el palacio.

–Siempre es un placer volver a casa.

– ¿Sabes lo que no es un placer? –dijo Nino con sorna mientras lo seguía–. Levantarte por la mañana y pensar que tú mejor amigo está muerto entre algas.

–Eres un dramático.

–No acepto críticas de un idiota desnudo.

Ambos estallaron en risas pero se cortaron inmediatamente cuando el Rey apareció en la puerta del palacio. Adrien tragó saliva, preparado para los gritos, pero su padre se limitó a abrazarlo de manera incómoda y mirarlo con frustración.

–Podrías haber muerto. No sé qué estabas haciendo... ni me interesa –dijo mirando la chaqueta que apenas lo cubría–, pero no quiero volver a pasar tanto miedo como he pasado esta noche. No volverás a pisar la playa, y esta vez espero que lo cumplas.

Adrien tragó saliva y asintió, sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. Parecía que todos habían pasado un mal rato con su desaparición, y una parte de él quiso complacerlos y no volver a acercarse al agua.

Pero no podía ignorar la noche anterior y todas las dudas que tenía. Necesitaba averiguar que había pasado, si sus recuerdos eran reales y en caso de no serlo, cuál era la verdad.

Así que prometió a su padre no volver a la playa, y se prometió a si mismo volver aquella misma noche.

Casi en el mismo momento, pero a una gran distancia, Ladybug se levantó con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Sus compañeros no estaban acostumbrados a tanta vitalidad, y ella no explicó nada ante sus caras sorprendidas y cejas levantadas. Por supuesto, era difícil que comprendieran que si hasta ahora se levantaba cansada era por sus noches de investigación secreta, y que justo el día anterior se la había chafado un rubio desconocido.

Pero a Alya no tenía tantos miramientos.

« ¿Y esa cara? ¿Por qué no parece que acabas de salir de la heroína como el resto de las mañanas?»

Ladybug puso los ojos en blanco y agitó la cola al avanzar, moviendo el pelo de su amiga.

«Gracias por el chute de autoestima, pero... es sólo que ayer me pasó algo interesante» Alya la miró con curiosidad y Ladybug sonrió ampliamente « ¡Conocí a un chico en el lado de los secos!»

Alya frenó en seco mientras las implicaciones de esa frase resonaban en su cabeza.

«No me lo puedo creer» Su voz no sonaba enfadada, era más bien resignación «Fuiste al lado humano, ¿no? Otra vez. Otra maldita vez en esa cueva»

Ladybug se estrujó las manos, avergonzada.

«Pues... sí. ¡Pero no llegué ni a acercarme! Ese chico apareció de la nada, todo desorientado y...»

«Espera, espera» Alya levantó la mano, pensativa, y Ladybug dio gracias porque aceptara el cambio de tema « ¿Era un chico con escamas negras? ¿Con el pelo rubio y los ojos verdes?»

« ¡Sí! ¿Lo conoces?»

«Que va. Pero lo vi ayer un segundo, en el Arrecife»

El entusiasmo de Ladybug se esfumó en un instante.

« ¿En el arrecife? Mierda, estaba segura de que era del lado seco. Como no lo había visto nunca...»

«Pero puede que tengas razón» Alya estaba pensativa y, muy a su pesar, un poco emocionada por el misterio «Estaba aterrorizado cuando vio el Arrecife; salió pitando de ahí, como si no lo hubiera visto nunca. Y su cara no me resultó familiar en absoluto»

«Yo estoy segura de que no lo conocía, créeme. Me acordaría de él»

Alya soltó una carcajada.

« ¿Tan guapo te pareció? Vaya, vaya, ahora entiendo el interés»

« ¡Alya, no!» Ladybug sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojo brillante «O sea, sí que era guapo, muy guapo de hecho, ¡Pero no es por eso!» Su amiga siguió mirándola con las cejas elevadas «Se seria, piensa en lo que implicaría que hubiera marinos viviendo en el lado seco»

Alya agitó la mano y siguió nadando, pero lo cierto era que no necesitaba que se lo explicara. Si era cierto que había marinos en el lado de los secos –marinos de los que no tenían constancia en absoluto– eso quería decir que ese lado de la isla no era tan peligroso como pensaban. Y también sabía lo que su amiga pensaba: que los secos no tenían por qué ser máquinas de matar, y que marinos vivos en su lado lo demostraba. Por fin tendría una oportunidad de establecer contacto con ellos, lo que siempre había querido.

Pero Ladybug no era la única marina que vivía en el Arrecife, y otros habían sufrido mucho a manos de los secos. Si se demostraba que los marinos podían acercarse a ellos sin morir inmediatamente... Alya lo tenía claro, lo primero que esos secos verían no serían sonrisas.


	4. Capítulo 3

Por fin, una noche Ladybug tuvo tiempo para volver al lado de los secos. Siempre había tenido curiosidad por ellos, pero el odio de su gente la había mantenido alejada. Alguna que otra mirada fugaz cuando iba a la cueva, que por suerte se encontraba a bastante profundidad, y eso había sido todo.

Cuando era más pequeña sí que solía asomarse, maravillada por las luces que se veían tras la muralla. Nunca había visto secos en la playa, así que no entendía por qué era tan peligroso.

Hasta que un día sí que los vio. Un seco con el pelo dorado brillando bajo las luces, acercándose a coger algo de la arena. Lo había observado con curiosidad y se había sorprendido con lo bajito que era; hasta ese momento siempre los había imaginado con una constitución similar a los marinos.

Y entonces el seco la vio a ella. Sin pensárselo dos veces había entrado en el agua, intentando alcanzarla, y un grito se había elevado desde la muralla. Ella había huido y desde entonces sólo se había atrevido a sacar los ojos del agua, y en contadas ocasiones.

Pero la situación había cambiado.

Sacó la cabeza lentamente hasta la altura de la nariz, y contuvo un escalofrío cuando el aire golpeó su piel. Nunca se había acostumbrado a esa sensación, como si su piel fuera mucho más sensible fuera del agua que dentro de ella, y se preguntó si sentiría lo mismo en las escamas de la cola o en otras partes del cuerpo.  
Sacó una mano tentativamente y el aire la golpeó, igual de frío y punzante.

En ese momento la sorprendió un movimiento en la playa y metió la mano en el agua, intentando llamar la atención lo menos posible.

El chico era rubio igual que el de hace años, aunque esta vez su tamaño era distinto: más alto y también más corpulento. Parecía tener miedo, pero a Ladybug le dio la sensación de que lo que temía estaba dentro de la muralla y no fuera.

La joven entrecerró los ojos, atenta a todos sus movimientos.

Mientras tanto, Adrien hundió los pies desnudos en la arena y cerró los ojos, respirando con dificultad.

No había sido fácil esquivar a los guardias, no después de la alerta máxima de la semana anterior. Pero llevaba muchos años haciendo esto y un par de guardias no serían un impedimento para que saliera del palacio. Eso sí, que no fuera imposible no quitaba que había sido una enorme y agotadora molestia.

Pero ahora ya estaba aquí, en la playa, mirando de frente al mar en el que había entrado la semana pasada. Lo que había pasado después de eso aún era muy confuso; lo único que recordaba con nitidez era su cuerpo cubierto de escamas y la marina de cola roja y negra que le había hablado dentro de su propia mente.

Abrió los ojos y miró el agua. Estaba calmada y oscura, como si lo invitara a acercarse para absorberlo después. Sintió una punzada de miedo, pero reunió fuerzas y dio los pasos que lo separaban de las pequeñas olas. No se había arriesgado a una pillada brutal para que ahora le diera miedo mover las piernas.

Levantó uno de sus pies y se detuvo justo antes de meterlo en el agua. Había venido para esto, estaba claro, pero no sabía que esperaba que pasara después de tocar el líquido. ¿Que apareciera en el fondo del mar, con cola y branquias? ¿Que muriera? ¿Nada de nada?

No sabía que opción prefería, pero si moría por lo menos no tendría que volver a esquivar a los guardias al volver. La voz de Nino resonó en su cabeza susurrando que también cabía la posibilidad de que los marinos lo arrastraran, pero la ignoró por completo.

Inspirando, metió el pie con fuerza y entonces... Nada. No notó absolutamente nada. Había salido de su cuarto, había hecho parkour, había puesto una almohada en su cama como un niño de diez años... Y todo para hidratar el dedo gordo del pie.

Puso los ojos en blanco y estuvo a punto de retirarse, pero en ese momento un escozor empezó a subir por su tobillo. Miró alarmado hacia abajo y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, pero el dolor seguía ahí, cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando fue demasiado para aguantarlo sacó el pie del agua y se dejó caer sobre la arena. Observó su pierna con cuidado y vio enormes moratones que ascendían por el tobillo, pero no seguían más allá. Solo lo que había tocado el agua mostraba las manchas, a pesar de que ya no le dolía y era imposible que se hubieran formado hematomas tan rápido. Pasó la mano por encima con suavidad y notó la piel perfectamente lisa, sin muestras de que le fueran a salir escamas o púas o a saber qué. Mientras tocaba sus pies los moratones se desvanecieron, tan rápido que le hicieron dudar incuso de su presencia.

¿Qué pasaba en este agua? Primero se transformaba en un marino y ahora se le coagulaba la sangre, todo sin dejar rastro. Por no hablar del dolor, algo que también recordaba de la semana anterior.

Su mente empezó a dar vueltas. Después de lo que acababa de pasar estaba casi seguro de que la aventura marina estaba solo en su mente; pero el escozor era real, lo había sido los dos días. Un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza: ¿Y si había algún tipo de toxina en el agua? Una toxina que provocara alucinaciones, alucinaciones tan potentes como para parecer reales.

Sí, podía ser.

Cuanto más pensaba en ello más probable le parecía. Su cuerpo había reaccionado con dolor, igual que lo haría con una picadura de avispa, solo que en este caso el veneno parecía ser más potente y hacer efecto solo con tocarlo.

Esto provocaba nuevas preguntas: ¿Tenía todo el mar el mismo grado de toxinas? ¿Si te tocaba un marino era mortal o simplemente las alucinaciones eran más potentes? ¿Cómo afectaba el veneno a largo plazo?

Esta última le pareció especialmente importante porque ya se había expuesto dos veces, aunque una parte de él no creía que fuera a pasar nada; su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad y se encontraba perfectamente.

Lo único que faltaba era explicar la noche de la semana anterior; sus recuerdos eran caóticos, pero también demasiado detallados como para ser totalmente falsos. Su cuerpo de marino, el cómo se había sentido al nadar, todo lo que había visto... Y la chica.

Asumía que era una marina porque su fisonomía era igual que la de las mujeres de su ciudad, pero tenía escamas rodeando sus ojos y en los brazos como si formara guantes. Y su cola... No sabía que el rojo pudiera ser tan brillante.

Esperaba con todas sus ganas que la teoría de las toxinas fuera la correcta, pero eso significaría que toda su noche, incluida esa chica, era producto de su mente.

Y eso diría mucho a favor de su imaginación, pero también mucho en contra de su gusto femenino.

Mientras, Ladybug seguía observándolo desde el agua, boquiabierta.

Había visto como el chico se había acercado al agua, y no solo eso, sino que se había atrevido a tocarla.

Sin embargo, parecía haber pisado algo puntiagudo porque había retirado el pie muy rápido, como con dolor, y lo había estado inspeccionando un rato.

La chica vio como el rubio levantaba la cabeza y miraba el agua. Ella se quedó inmóvil, rezando por que no la viera, y se fijó en lo verdes que tenía los ojos. Combinaban con su pelo dorado y su piel bronceada, y Ladybug pensó que era... ¿guapo?

El chico cerró los ojos y su expresión pensativa se fue, haciéndolo parecer más joven. Finalmente se levantó y volvió a entrar por el agujero de la muralla, lanzando una última mirada al mar entre anhelante y cauta.

La marina soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y volvió a sumergir la cabeza en el agua. ¿Que acababa de ver? ¿Un seco tocando el agua? ¿Voluntariamente?

Esto podía ser un antes y un después en su conflicto con los secos. Siempre lo había sospechado, pero ahora tenía la absoluta certeza de que los secos eran criaturas con las que se podía dialogar.

O por lo menos ese chico.

Aunque se moría de ganas por contárselo a Alya, la importancia de la información que tenía entre sus manos le hizo nadar todo lo rápido que podía hacia el Guardián Fu.

Al fin y al cabo, era el único Guardián de los marinos desde hacía mucho tiempo, conocía los deseos de su gente y también el odio que éstos profesaban a los secos. Sin embargo, y al contrario que el resto del Arrecife, nunca se había tomado a mal su curiosidad ni sus incursiones. Había intentado mantenerla alejada del lado seco, igual que Alya, pero sabía que lo hacía por su seguridad.

Y ahora necesitaba saber lo que había visto. Era cierto que había ignorado sus prohibiciones, _otra vez_ , pero esperaba que no se enfadase mucho y la escuchara.

Irrumpió en la sala del Guardián, ignorando por completo la hora y el protocolo, y lo despertó con un leve golpe en el hombro.

« ¿Guardián? ¿Está despierto? »

El anciano se incorporó con un pequeño grito y se apretó contra la pared, respirando agitadamente incluso cuando ya había reconocido a la chica.

« ¡¿Ladybug?! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado? » Ella carraspeó, nerviosa, y Fu se atusó el pelo alborotado «Espero que sea importante porque evidentemente no, no estaba despierto»

«Sí, es importante, es sobre... bueno, es sobre los secos. He visto algo en su playa»

Ladybug hizo una mueca, esperando algún reproche por haber incumplido las normas, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada exasperada.

Al parecer hasta el Guardián Fu había asumido que era un caso perdido.

« ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que has visto mientras te jugabas la vida en un sitio del que te hemos advertido por activa y por pasiva? »

« ¡Eso precisamente! Todos creemos que acercarse al lado de los secos es una muerte segura, pero creo que no es así»

«Eso lo has creído desde que tienes aletas, Ladybug; así que no sé a qué viene despertarme en mitad de la noche»

«Porque ahora tengo pruebas» Fu abrió los ojos con curiosidad, exactamente lo que Ladybug había esperado que hiciera «Hace una semana conocí a un marino desconocido, y Alya y yo creemos que puede ser de una colonia del lado seco»

« ¿Alya? ¿Alya Rouge? Me sorprende que esté involucrada en esto»

«No es... así exactamente»

El hombre dejó escapar una risita y se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados, mucho más relajado ahora.

«De acuerdo. Mira, Ladybug, te voy a ser muy sincero. Sabes que como Maestro soy capaz de sentir los grupos de marinos, independientemente de donde estén, y te aseguro que no hay colonias en el lado seco» La joven se mordió el labio, visiblemente decepcionada «Pero esto dices que pasó hace una semana. ¿Cómo es que vie...? »

« ¡No, no! Venía por otra cosa, en realidad» Su entusiasmo volvió a aparecer, haciendo que hablara más rápido «He visto un seco acercarse al agua, incluso se ha metido. ¡Un seco! »

El Guardián Fu entrecerró los ojos, pensativo.

«Voy a ignorar el riesgo que has corrido porque esto es verdad que es importante» Ladybug sonrió triunfante « ¿Cómo era? El seco digo. ¿Era... parecía pequeño? »

La chica pestañeó, sorprendida por la pregunta, pero el Guardián Fu estaba demasiado serio como para no contestar.

«No sé... Solo he visto dos secos en mi vida, y no sé cómo es su ciclo vital. Pero parecía que tenía mi edad»

El anciano suspiró, descartando la posiblidad descabellada que se le había cruzado por la mente. Se aferró entonces a la nueva que se le presentaba: una chica marina preocupada por los secos y un seco de su edad que parecía interesado en los marinos. Esta era una gran oportunidad para enterrar el hacha de guerra, y más necesaria que nunca.

Al fin y al cabo él era el único Maestro que quedaba, y habían perdido a su sucesor hacía mucho tiempo. Hasta que no naciera otro con sus habilidades él sería el responsable de proteger a su gente, y no podía engañarse a sí mismo; ya estaba mayor.

La mejor manera de evitar que los suyos desaparecieran era terminar con la guerra, y tenía que tomar una decisión.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Ladybug. Era su única esperanza, pero a costa de arriesgar su vida.

«Niña, ¿Te gustaría salir al lado seco? » Ladybug asintió lentamente, sin entender por qué parecía tan serio cuando era algo que llevaba haciendo desde pequeña. Él negó con la cabeza, adivinando su pensamiento «No me refiero a mirarlos desde el mar. Me refiero a caminar entre ellos, vestir su ropa, comer su comida»

« ¿Cómo...? »

«Sería un riesgo enorme. Entrarías en su territorio, sola, sin conocer ninguna de sus costumbres»

«Pero podría aprenderlas» Asintió con vehemencia «Sí, me gustaría hacerlo. Quiero ir»

El Guardián Fu cerró los ojos un segundo y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a su escritorio. Empezó a sacar botellas y mezclar sus contenidos mientras daba indicaciones a la chica.

«De acuerdo. Te voy a preparar una pócima que te dará un cuerpo seco durante un día, pero ten mucho cuidado. Lo primero es que no puedes entrar en el agua, en el momento en el que lo hagas el efecto se irá» Aprovechó un momento en el que solo tenía que remover para mirarla a los ojos con gravedad «Vuelve cuando se ponga el sol. Hay una cueva que puedes usar, conecta el mar con la isla y está resguardada; nadie va por ahí, ni seco ni marino»

Ladybug asintió con los ojos muy abiertos y siguió al Guardián Fu, que ya había terminado y se dirigía a la salida con una botellita en la mano. Nadaron en silencio durante lo que pareció una hora, pero la marina estaba demasiado tensa como para decir algo.

Finalmente llegaron a la cueva. Entraron en un amplio túnel en el que Ladybug no se hubiera fijado siquiera, pero a medida que avanzaron sus paredes se fueron volviendo más lisas hasta que alcanzaron un pequeño lago en el interior de la roca. Ese lago era perfectamente circular, con una playa claramente artificial en el lado contrario. Pese a ser aún de noche, la luz de la luna entraba por una abertura en el techo, bañándolo todo de un color azulado. Ladybug vio que las paredes que la rodeaban estaban cubiertas de runas, exactamente igual que la cueva submarina que ella tantas veces había visitado, y se giró con la boca abierta hacia Fu.

Este se limitó a tenderle una tela blanca y la pequeña botella.

«Ponte esto antes de tomar la pócima. En cuanto lo hagas debes tumbarte en la orilla, sin tocar el agua en absoluto» Tomo aire y la miró con gravedad «Esto va a doler. Pero hagas lo que hagas, no puedes volver a entrar al agua o el efecto se irá. Y recuerda, no puedes decirle la verdad a nadie, ni seco ni marino» la chica pareció a punto de decir algo y él la cortó «Absolutamente a nadie, ni Alya, ni ese chico seco; nadie puede saber esto»

Ladybug terminó de ponerse el vestido y agarró la botellita, mirando el contenido con un poco de miedo. Era rosa brillante, y parecía pegajoso. Retiro el tapón y le olió ligeramente dulce, algo que agradeció. Si iba a doler tanto como pensaba por lo menos que fuera con un buen sabor de boca.

« ¿Estas segura de esto? »

«Sí»

Y se bebió del tirón todo el líquido, que pasó denso por su garganta. Esperó a que un dolor insoportable se abalanzara sobre ella pero no pasó, lo único que notaba era el sabor empalagoso en su lengua.

« ¿Fu? Creo que algo va mal, esto no... »

«Tranquila, hasta que no salgas del agua no hará efecto» La abrazó ligeramente y la miró con pesar «Eres muy valiente, Ladybug; valiente y lista. Y eres exactamente lo que los marinos necesitan para terminar con esta guerra»

Tras un par de instrucciones y consejos más, Ladybug salió finalmente del agua. Nunca había sacado todo el cuerpo y la sensación de tela mojada contra la piel le pareció extremadamente desagradable. Se arrastró por el suelo hasta estar lejos del agua, y aunque le costó, se dio cuenta de que la superficie artificialmente lisa y las estalagmitas a las que podía agarrarse ayudaron mucho. Miró una última vez al Guardián Fu, que la tranquilizaba desde la orilla, y en ese momento la atravesó un calambrazo.

Su cuerpo empezó a calentarse hasta que sintió que estaba en llamas. Siempre había pensado que la piel era más sensible fuera que dentro del agua, pero esta vez parecía en carne viva. Cualquier movimiento la dolía, pero no podía evitar los espasmos. Lo único que la ayudó antes de perder la consciencia fue agarrar las estalagmitas con fuerza y la voz de Fu, que intentaba tranquilizarla por encima de sus propios gritos.


	5. Capítulo 4

Los rayos de sol entraron a través de las cortinas blancas de Adrien, pero él ya llevaba un rato despierto así que no le molestó. Había soñado con el fondo del mar: con la ciudad de edificios esponjosos y coloridos, con la sensación de ingravidez, con la comunicación telepática... Y con la chica de cola roja.

No había sido una pesadilla, todo lo contrario; al despertar lo único que había sentido era ganas de volver al sueño.

Pero no debería, al fin y al cabo ya había encontrado una explicación creíble: las toxinas. Era evidente que no se había transformado de verdad y que todo era un producto de su imaginación, aunque seguía teniendo una espinita clavada sobre aquel día. Durante las horas que había dado vueltas en la cama sin poder volver a dormirse había decidido que la única manera de superarlo era investigar qué había pasado aquella noche exactamente, porque la gente no naufragaba y simplemente aparecía sano y salvo en una cueva. Sabía que lo que había visto no era real, pero ¿cuál era la verdad? ¿Había algo de cierto en sus recuerdos?

Al rato bajó a las cocinas, ya vestido para salir.

— ¿Adrien? ¿Por qué bajas tan pronto?

El chico cogió una manzana y le dio un mordisco mientras se sentaba con agilidad en una de las sillas, sonriendo. Le encantaba la familiaridad con la que todos le hablaban cuando su padre no estaba presente

—Buenos días, Marlena. Hoy he decidido hacer una excursión.

— ¿Por la mañana?

Adrien soltó una carcajada ante el escepticismo de la mujer. Había invertido muchas noches en construir la balsa —pese al nefasto resultado— y eso se había notado en sus hábitos de sueño; el palacio se había acostumbrado a que su príncipe se levantara a la hora comer.

—Por la mañana no, ahora mismo. He venido a coger algo para picar y darte los buenos días.

Marlena dejó lo que estaba haciendo y comenzó a meter comida en una bolsa, riendo.

—Eres un sinvergüenza, pequeño príncipe. O duermes hasta la cena o te levantas antes que el sol. —le tendió la bolsa, aún caliente—. Lo único que haces puntualmente es incordiar al servicio.

Adrien cogió la bolsa con un bufido irónico y salió a la calle. Hubiera sido perfecto poder caminar por la playa, pero los guardias no sólo no se lo permitirían, sino que alertarían a su padre. Así que por ahora tendría que seguir el curso de la muralla por el interior, evitando en la medida de lo posible a la gente que podría reconocerlo.

Por fin llegó a la esquina del muro que marcaba el final de la playa. A partir de ahí las defensas eran contra los animales de la montaña, pero ya no eran tan altas ni difíciles de sortear. Siempre le había parecido irracional que destinaran más guardias y recursos a la sección de la muralla que los protegía de una playa de arena fina que a la parte que los protegía de osos y lobos, pero nadie más compartía su opinión.

Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y escaló hábilmente la muralla. Tenían suerte de que los marinos no pudieran andar, porque saltar la muralla era insultantemente fácil con tantas piedras irregulares sobresaliendo del muro. Tras un par de metros andando por los acantilados, llegó al punto que buscaba. Volvió a entrar a la cueva, habiendo perdido más tiempo del que le gustaría buscando la apertura en la roca, y esquivó algunas estalagmitas. En principio buscaba cualquier pista que explicara cómo había llegado ahí: un pedazo de madera al que pudiera haberse agarrado, evidencias de algún tipo de corriente que pudiera haberlo arrastrado, un león marino explorador con ganas de salvar secos...

Soltó una maldición al notar algo bajo sus pies. Su bota se había enredado en tela blanca, y cuando miró hacia abajo vio una chica tirada en el suelo a la que no había pisado por muy poco.

Se agachó rápidamente para ver qué pasaba. La joven estaba inconsciente y no reaccionó cuando Adrien la llamó con suavidad. El chico levantó ligeramente su cabeza, dando toques ligeros en su mejilla esperando que eso la despertara. Se fijó en lo pálida y suave que era su piel, que parecía mármol en contraste con su largo pelo negro, tan oscuro que parecía tener brillos azules. Entre su piel, su pelo y su ropa, parecía que lo único que daba color a la chica era el rosa de sus labios.

Adrien empezaba a preocuparse en serio cuando la chica finalmente reaccionó. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se incorporó rápidamente, chocando con la cara del joven en el proceso. Ambos gimieron y Adrien cayó de culo, quedando en una posición poco favorecedora entre los conos que salían del suelo.

Sin embargo, no se movió. Los dos se miraron en silencio, y la chica se sacudió las piernas cubiertas de polvo sin apartar la mirada. Tenía unos ojos almendrados increíblemente azules, y Adrien tragó saliva.

¿Cómo era posible? Esta chica estaba tirada en el suelo e inconsciente un minuto atrás, ¿y el nervioso era él?

Carraspeó y se puso de pie, intentando recuperar algo de aplomo.

—Eh... hola. ¿Cómo... te llamas?

La chica no dijo nada, pero sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa y eso le puso aún más nervioso. Tenía una sonrisa bonita.

—Yo soy Adrien. Adrien Agreste.

La chica asintió lentamente y Adrien se rascó la nuca, sin saber que más decir.

—Yo... soy Marinette.

Su voz sonó ronca y Adrien pestañeo un par de veces antes de agarrar la bolsa que había dejado tirada.

—Encantado, Marinette. Tengo comida y agua, por si quieres... ya sabes –dijo con incomodidad, tendiéndole un croissant y una bota llena de agua.

Marinette cogió el croissant pero evitó la bota, como si tuviera miedo. Adrien se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado, bebiendo él.

—Bueno, Marinette, ¿Y cómo es que has acabado aquí?

La chica pareció más relajada, mordisqueando el croissant con curiosidad.

—Quería visitar el interior de la muralla.

— ¿Cómo que visitar? ¿No vives ahí?

Marinette negó con la cabeza. Era la historia que el Guardián Fu le había recomendado la noche anterior, y parecía la más lógica. Al igual que pasaba en el mar, en la isla los secos no se acercaban al lado de los marinos y lo único que había en esa parte de la montaña eran bosques inexplorados. Por supuesto que a todos les extrañaría que alguien viviera allí, pero sería más fácil explicar eso que su falta de familia, casa o costumbres.

Por supuesto, no esperaba tener que hablar de ello tan rápido. Este chico había aniquilado todos sus planes.

—Vaya, no sabía que hubiera gente en ese lado de la isla.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces aquí, Adrien?

El chico sonrió con nerviosismo y Marinette enarcó la ceja.

—Pues... he venido a ver los grabados de las paredes.

Fue la primera excusa que se le ocurrió, pero le pareció bastante buena. Evidentemente no podía decir que había ido a buscar signos de un naufragio, y las runas parecían lo bastante interesantes como para organizar una excursión.

Marinette miró a su alrededor y después a él, con curiosidad en sus ojos azules.

— ¿Sabes qué significan?

—Eh, no.

La mirada de la chica vagó por las paredes y su voz se volvió nostálgica.

—Es curioso, las paredes y la forma de la cueva es idéntica, pero la otra no tiene estas barras en el suelo.

— ¿Qué otra?

—Oh, nada –Volvió a la realidad, con una sonrisa desenfadada—. Hay una leyenda que habla de una cueva así en el fondo del mar. Pero nunca he leído ninguna... descripción que hablara de estos conos.

Adrien asintió y los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando las runas. Al cabo de un rato él se puso en pie y le tendió la mano.

—Querías ver el interior de la muralla, ¿No? Pues vamos a hacerlo.

Marinette agarró su mano con una sonrisa enorme y se puso en pie. La sensación fue rarísima, como si la gravedad tirara de ella para devolverla al suelo y lo único que lo impidiera fuera un equilibrio perfecto que aún no dominaba. Sus piernas temblaron y Adrien la agarró de la cintura, preocupado. Ella inspiró con fuerza; si ya era raro sentir el aire o las superficies, sentir piel con piel... El chico notó sus nervios y se separó rápidamente, sin soltar su mano por si se caía.

Salieron de la cueva y Marinette se quedó congelada ante la vista. Tenía la muralla y la ciudad a tan solo unos metros, más cerca que nunca; y a su izquierda estaba el mar, que brillaba con la luz del sol extendiéndose hasta el horizonte.

Era la primera vez que veía el agua desde fuera.

—Bueno, pues este es mi reino –Adrien hizo una exagerada reverencia—. Literalmente.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

El chico la miró sorprendido, pero Marinette no parecía estar bromeando.

—Significa que soy el príncipe. Ya sabes, el hijo del rey –Su expresión no cambio y Adrien soltó una carcajada—. Mi padre es el que toma las decisiones, y yo lo haré después.

— ¿Después tú? ¿Porque sí? –vio el gesto sorprendido del rubio y se apresuró a explicar lo que quería decir—. Que no dudo que tomes buenas decisiones, pero no sé... me parece un poco injusto. A lo mejor hay otra gente que también las tomaría bien y no pueden hacerlo si no son hijos del rey.

Ese era el sistema que seguían los marinos, y funcionaba bien. Cada cierto tiempo elegían a un Guardián, y si bien es cierto que solían ser Maestros, no tenían por qué coincidir —aunque el hecho de que los Maestros pudieran sentir las emociones de los marinos les solía ayudar en las reelecciones—.

Pero ahora resulta que los secos tenían un sistema que los marinos consideraban prehistórico.

Adrien le contó más de su ciudad mientras paseaban. Todo era sorprendente para Marinette: las calles empedradas, la gente vestida corriendo y gritando por la calle, los fuertes olores... Llegaron a un mercado y la chica dejó de prestar atención al rubio. Sonaba una melodía con sonidos que nunca había escuchado, muy diferente de la que producían los instrumentos marinos. También había puestos de frutas de todos los colores, y señaló una cesta con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es eso?

Adrien miró las fresas y el rojo y negro de la fruta le trajeron recuerdos: eran los colores de la cola de la marina. Compró unas cuantas y se las dio a Marinette, que las devoró con gusto mientras correteaba por el mercado.

Nunca había pensado en las cosas que lo rodeaban; había crecido ahí, así que estaba acostumbrado. Pero ver a Marinette tan feliz con cosas como flores o música le hacía darse cuenta de todo lo que daba por hecho.

—Ey, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Adrien se giró y saludó a Nino. Vio como Marinette, que venía corriendo hacia él, se congelaba al ver al otro chico. Adrien le hizo gestos para que se acercara.

—Estoy enseñándole el mercado a Marinette. Marinette, este es Nino, el chico del que te he hablado.

La cara de Nino se torció un poco, y la morena comprendió por qué. Según Adrien, lo habían encontrado abandonado en la playa cuando apenas tenía dos años. Todo el mundo suponía que sus padres habían muerto a manos de los marinos –algo totalmente absurdo— y lo habían adoptado en palacio. Desde entonces había sido mejor amigo del príncipe, aunque nunca se había deshecho del estigma. Entendía que esto no fuera algo que le gustara compartir con desconocidos.

—Encantada.

Pero no lo estaba. Sabía que este chico no era como Adrien, y si Nino se enteraba de quien era en realidad la mataría en ese instante.

Apartó la mirada ante el escrutinio de Nino.

— ¿Y dónde vives, Marinette? Porque no me suenas de la zona del palacio.

—Es del lado de los marinos –Adrien parecía no darse cuenta del tono de Nino, y contestó con entusiasmo—. ¿Tú sabías que había gente viviendo allí? Porque yo no tenía ni idea.

—No, yo tampoco. Es un sitio peligroso para vivir, ¿No, Marinette? Tiene las costas plagadas de marinos.

Esto último sonó especialmente mal a la joven, que no pudo contenerse.

—Pues sí, vivo ahí desde siempre, y nunca me ha pasado nada. Así que puede que los marinos no sean tan malos como creemos, ¿No, Nino?

Los dos chicos se congelaron ante esa última frase. Marinette abrió mucho los ojos, maldiciendo su estupidez, pero entonces Nino se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y Adrien bufó.

—Adrien, veo que eres un imán para gente igual de loca que tú. Os dejo que charléis sobre lo mucho que amáis a los marinos.

Se despidieron y Marinette siguió a Adrien en silencio, aún tensa. El rubio se dio cuenta e intentó quitarle hierro al asunto.

–Lo has hecho bien, es sólo que Nino es un poco seco al principio.

—Creo que le he ofendido con lo de los marinos. Lo siento, no era mi in...

—No, no es eso –Adrien desvió la mirada—. Se ha puesto así por mí. Mi madre desapareció hace unos años en el mar y cree que el no querer matar marinos con mis propias manos es signo de que estoy en negación o algo así. Es un poco tema tabú.

—Lo siento.

El rubio sonrió y dio un codazo amistoso a Marinette.

—Gracias. Pero ha pasado tiempo desde que se fue, ya no me afecta tanto. Y es verdad lo que he dicho, no creo que los marinos tengan la culpa; lo cierto es que nunca he visto a un marino, no entiendo cómo podrían haberla capturado si no salen del agua.

Guardó un silencio tenso, como si esperara la reacción de ella.

—Yo lo que creo —dijo Marinette con mucho cuidado— es que no sabemos nada los unos sobre los otros, y ese desconocimiento es lo que genera el miedo. Puede que debiéramos comunicarnos en lugar de... atacarlos.

Se mordió el labio y Adrien rio con suavidad.

—Nino va a tener razón, soy un imán para los locos. Ah, y hablando del tema; no te preocupes por Nino, es un poco protector al principio pero os terminaréis llevando bien –de pronto pareció darse cuenta de lo que había dicho y se rascó la nuca—. Quiero decir, si vuelves. Podría estar bien; que volvieras, ya sabes. Me... me gustaría que lo hicieras.

Marinette se detuvo y lo miró. Por supuesto que quería volver, ese era el plan; conocer a los secos, ver cómo eran... El hecho de que le ofrecieran una bienvenida –y nada más y nada menos que el príncipe— era una oportunidad de oro.

Pero había algo más. Este día había sido inmejorable con él, tan amable y tan paciente que no se podía creer que alguien así existiera. Había disfrutado de su compañía, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería volver a verlo.

Pero por supuesto, esto último no necesitaba saberlo el Guardián Fu.

—No puedo prometerte nada, salvo que lo intentaré.

Adrien sonrió de medio lado como si fuera suficiente y siguieron paseando. Marinette se fijó en el cielo, que comenzó a volverse rosa, y recordó las palabras de Fu sobre volver antes de que fuera de noche.

Ambos se dirigieron a la muralla y Al llegar a la esquina de la cueva, Marinette se giró hacia Adrien frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que has hecho, ha sido... Bueno, ha significado mucho para mí. Más de lo que puedes imaginar.

Le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla y escaló la muralla torpemente pese a la ayuda de Adrien. Antes de saltar al otro lado lo miro para despedirse, y él sacudió la mano con una sonrisa amplia que Marinette imitó.

Cuando por fin entró a la cueva, no podía creer todo lo que había vivido aquel día. Lo rememoró todo mientras se quitaba los zapatos blancos que le había comprado Adrien y el vestido, dejándolos cuidadosamente ocultos. Se sumergió en el agua cuando la luz del sol ya se estaba desvaneciendo, y sintió como su cuerpo se rompía en mil pedazos mientras recuperaba su cola.

Esta vez no perdió el conocimiento, y a los pocos minutos —aunque se sintieron como horas— volvía a ser la Ladybug de siempre. Salió de la cueva lentamente, aún alterada por la transformación, y echó a nadar para volver al Arrecife.

Al cabo de un rato esquivó un banco de peces y siguió nadando, está vez intentando mantener la concentración. Iba todo lo rápido que podía para contarle todo su día al Guardián Fu, y esa velocidad sumada a lo absorta que estaba en sus propios pensamientos... Esperaba llegar al Arrecife con todos los huesos intactos.

Pero el día había sido demasiado increíble cómo para no pensar en ello. Todo había sido diferente a cómo lo imaginaba: andar, comer, respirar... Y la gente, tan amable como podían serlo los marinos, sin las ansias asesinas ni frialdad que le habían contado desde pequeña.

Y Adrien.

Adrien había sido una experiencia aparte. Cumplía todos los requisitos y estaba claro que era el indicado para el acercamiento que quería Fu; pero para Ladybug era más que un "enlace con los secos": era una buena persona. Y al final eso era lo que más le había gustado del día, pasar tiempo con alguien así de agradable.

« ¡Ladybug!»

La marina volvió a la realidad —otra vez— y saludo con una sonrisa a Alya, que no le devolvió el gesto.

« ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado todo el día?»

Ladybug se moría de ganas por compartir su historia con Alya, pero la voz del Guardián Fu resonó en su cabeza. Finalmente se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzada.

«He estado dando una vuelta. Como hoy teníamos todos el día libre...»

«Vamos, que te has ido a las cuevas»

« ¡No, no!» exclamó, aliviada de poder ser sincera por lo menos en una cosa «Te prometo que no he ido a las cuevas. He estado... buscando a Chat, el chico del otro día»

«Eso fue hace una semana, Ladybug. ¿Ha pasado algo para que lo busques ahora?»

«No, no ha pasado nada, es solo que no he tenido tiempo hasta ahora»

Eso también era cierto, y Ladybug sintió una punzada de culpa por no haber intentado encontrarlo de verdad. Al fin y al cabo estaba segura de que algo le había pasado, y sentía que era en parte su responsabilidad por haber sido ella la que lo había encontrado en primer lugar.

« ¿Me estás diciendo que has perdido todo el día buscando a alguien que no has encontrado? Porque vienes demasiado... Contenta»

Ladybug empezó a ponerse nerviosa ante la evidente incredulidad de Alya.

«Pues qué quieres que te diga, me lo he pasado bien y ya está. No creo que tenga que darte más explicaciones» La expresión dolida de su amiga hizo que Ladybug se arrepintiera inmediatamente de sus palabras «Lo siento, Alya. Es sólo que estoy cansada, será mejor que hablemos mañana»

Ladybug se fue de ahí sin decir nada más, no queriendo mirar hacia atrás y ver la expresión de la marina. Esta última conversación había arruinado por completo su estado de ánimo, pero eso no evitó que fuera a ver al Guardián Fu.

Cuando entró en su sala lo encontró sentado en el suelo, meditando. Al notar el movimiento del agua abrió los ojos y se puso a su altura con una vitalidad que parecía fuera de lugar en alguien tan anciano.

« ¡Ladybug! Me alegro tanto de que estés bien... He sentido algo negativo hace poco y pensaba que podías estar en problemas»

«Eso... Puede que sea de hablar con Alya. Me ha hecho preguntas y no he podido contestar»

Fu se acarició la barba.

«Lo siento, sé que esto es duro para ti. Será mejor que no salgas a la isla en unos días para que la señorita Rouge deje de preocuparse. Y ahora...» Hizo un gesto a Ladybug para que se sentara y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo «Cuéntamelo todo»

Y Ladybug lo hizo. Le explicó cómo se había hecho llamar Marinette, igual que la protagonista de su cuento infantil favorito, cómo Adrien la había enseñado el interior de la muralla y explicado su modo de vida, las comidas que había probado... Le contó todo menos una cosa: que se había sentido más completa hoy con los secos y Adrien que en toda su vida, como si siempre le hubiera faltado una parte de sí misma y acabara de encontrarla.


	6. Capítulo 5

—Hijo, que agradable sorpresa. Pensaba que no vendrías a cenar.

Adrien se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa con un movimiento fluido. Notaba las miradas inquisitivas tanto de su padre como de Nino, pero ninguno rompió el silencio mientras el rubio se frotaba las manos con entusiasmo y agarraba un muslo de pollo de la bandeja central.

Por fin, y tras un carraspeo, Gabriel atrajo la atención de su hijo.

—Te noto... Entusiasta, Adrien. ¿Ha pasado algo emocionante hoy?

El chico terminó de inundar su plato con guisantes y levantó la mirada, sonriente.

—He conocido a alguien interesante, sólo eso.

El rey enarcó una ceja como respuesta, y Nino clavó su tenedor en el pollo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

El moreno había notado algo raro en esa tal Marinette, como si estuviera tan nerviosa que hasta él pudiera sentir su adrenalina. Nunca había sentido algo similar, y esperaba que no significara nada malo. Porque si lo hacía —y su instinto no solía fallar— haría cualquier cosa para proteger a su amigo de esa chica y todo el misterio que la rodeaba.

Tras la cena Adrien se excusó y corrió a su habitación. Todos los habitantes del castillo –incluido Nino— le dejaron marchar, convencidos de que estaría agotado después de su aventura mañanera.

Pero Adrien no pensaba en dormir. Puede que el agua fuera tóxica, y puede que nada de lo que había visto fuera real, pero su interés por los marinos no había desaparecido. Hablar con Marinette y ver su falta de prejuicios le había dado nuevas esperanzas; había comprobado que los secos no odiaban a los marinos por naturaleza, sino era algo que les habían enseñado desde pequeños. Lo ideal sería convencer a su pueblo de que la convivencia podía ser posible, pero sabía muy bien que no podía pedir a su gente que dejara las armas porque sí. No, necesitaba pruebas de que no correrían peligro si lo hicieran, y para eso necesitaba establecer contacto de una vez.

Llevaba intentándolo varios años: primero con inocentes botellas con mensajes y por último con la balsa que le había dado un resultado nefasto. Nunca había conseguido nada, pero las historias de Marinette le habían abierto los ojos y ahora sabía que su enfoque había estado mal desde el principio. ¿Cómo iba a obtener resultados si todo lo que intentaba lo hacía en mar despoblado?

Los marinos vivían en el otro lado de la isla, y allí era donde tenía que ir.

Recorrió su habitación buscando un cuaderno que pudiera usar. Durante años había estado escribiendo todo lo que encontraba sobre los marinos, sobretodo historias infantiles o relatos poco creíbles sobre los marinos secuestrando bebés o raptando cónyuges que para nada se habían escapado de un matrimonio poco deseado, así que tenía montones de papeles garabateados por todas las superficies.

Por fin encontró un cuaderno casi en blanco que sólo tenía una hoja utilizada. Era el boceto de un marino, el único que había visto en toda su vida. Había pasado cuando era muy pequeño, y había desaparecido tan pronto como intentó acercarse al agua. Pese a haberlo visto durante apenas unos segundos su imagen aún era vívida en su mente, con una cola rojo brillante y una cara asustada.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era probable que su mente hubiera sacado la información de estos recuerdos para crear su aventura marina, porque desde luego no los había usado como inspiración a la hora de hacer un dibujo decente.

Decidió no arrancar la hoja y cerró el cuaderno, dejándolo en un bolso que pensaba utilizar al día siguiente. Se metió en la cama, planeando qué iba a hacer. Estaba claro que no podía tocar el agua, pero la ventaja de estar en un lugar deshabitado era que tenía muchas opciones para llamar la atención de los marinos sin humillarse demasiado.

Bueno, eso si no se reían de él los propios marinos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó con fuerzas renovadas y repitió el ritual: saludar a Marlena, coger comida, y salir pitando.

Llegó a la cueva mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba, y el interior volvió a sorprenderle. No podía comprender cómo algo tan majestuoso había caído en el olvido —porque era evidente que habían tenido algo que ver en su creación—, pero no pensaba decir nada a nadie. Estaba seguro que de saberlo, su padre ordenaría que la bloquearan o algo peor.

Buscó una salida por el lado opuesto al que había utilizado para entrar, seguro de que tenía que estar ahí. Por algún sitio tenía que haber entrado Marinette, ¿no?

Finalmente encontró una abertura y suspiró con alivio. Salió al otro lado de la isla, por primera vez en su vida, y las vistas le dejaron estupefacto.

Su lado era bonito, con la playa blanca y el pueblo de piedra, pero esta parte de la isla... Todo era verde y salvaje, con ruidos de animales que jamás había oído y una vitalidad que hacía que su mitad pareciera la superficie de Marte.

Intentó encontrar un camino que siguiera la playa, pero el lugar más despejado parecía subir por la ladera de la montaña. Siguió este sendero, encogiéndose de hombros, y emprendió una caminata que toda su gente hubiera calificado de suicida.

A medida que subía podía ver con mayor claridad el mar, azul y brillante bajo el sol. Casi parecía pedir que se diera un baño...

Miró alrededor, intentando encontrar algún atisbo de civilización pero sin ver absolutamente nada. Lo más parecido era el sendero que estaba siguiendo, que parecía ser la evidencia de que alguien había pasado por ahí a menudo pero poco más. Ahora comprendía perfectamente por qué Marinette parecía tan sorprendida en el pueblo, y se preguntó cómo sería su vida aquí.

El sendero dio paso a un río que desembocaba en una cascada a unos pocos metros. Se acercó al borde y vio que la caída no era muy grande —al parecer no había subido tanto como creía— pero el agua en el fondo parecía bastante profunda, formando una pequeña laguna calmada que conectaba con el mar.

Su mirada vagó por toda la superficie del agua y siguió sin ver ni rastro de vida marina. Sin dejar que eso lo desanimara bajó por las rocas junto a la cascada y se sentó junto al pequeño lago, comenzando a escribir todo lo que había visto hasta el momento.

Al rato chasqueó la lengua, molesto. La cascada no paraba de salpicarle, y algunas gotas le habían emborronado la página. Sacudió el cuaderno y después sus brazos, perlados con gotas del lago.

Un momento.

Se estaba mojando con agua del mar y no le estaba provocando ninguna reacción. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas a todas las posibilidades. ¿Las toxinas solo estaban en su lado? ¿Había menos concentración ahí por no ser mar abierto? ¿Había toxinas en absoluto?

Corriendo se puso en pie y se quitó la ropa. Necesitaba comprobar que sucedía si se metía aquí y ahora, y sabía que si se lo pensaba otra vez no se atrevería.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se metió hasta la cintura. Esperaba no notar nada, por lo menos de primeras, pero eso no fue lo que pasó. El dolor subió por sus piernas mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, y Adrien soltó un taco mientras intentaba agarrarse al borde para salir del agua. Pero la hierba estaba mojada y el rubio se resbaló tan pronto como trató de salir, cayendo a plomo dentro del agua con un matojo de hierba en una mano y un gesto de pánico en la cara.

Cuando todo su cuerpo se sumergió creyó que iba a morir. El dolor lo paralizó y la fuerza de la cascada lo empujó aún más contra el fondo, donde sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaban y su visión empezó a mostrar puntitos negros que no parecían muy buena señal.

Y de pronto, todo paró.

Su cuerpo dejo de doler y el aire volvió a llegar a sus pulmones, pese a que no lo notaba pasando por su nariz. Se tocó con cuidado el cuello y notó las branquias que habían vuelto a aparecer, algo que se había autoconvencido de que no podría pasar. Sus brazos volvían a estar cubiertos de escamas negras y al tocarse la cara descubrió otra capa de escamas rodeando sus ojos. Su mirada se dirigió a sus piernas, que se habían fusionado en una larga cola sobre la que estaban apareciendo escamas. Se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que lo que había confundido por moratones el otro día no eran más que las escamas empezando a salir en su piel.

Intentó moverse, aun sin saber cómo reaccionar, y comprobó que su cuerpo se movía con absoluta naturalidad, como si hubiera sido un marino toda la vida. La sensación en su piel era distinta de la que tenía cuando se bañaba en el palacio, como si siendo marino fuera menos sensible a la temperatura pero sin embargo notara mucho más los movimientos del agua.

Comenzó a nadar lentamente hacia el mar, saliendo de la protección del lago. Nadó cada vez más profundo y notó el cambio de presión, pero no le resultó molesto, y de pronto se quedó inmóvil.

Ante él tenía una ciudad enorme, puede que más grande que la suya, y no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Los edificios tenían formas extrañas y estaban conectados entre sí, con tonos vivos y orificios por todas sus superficies. De estos agujeros entraban y salían marinos de todos los tamaños y colores que se trataban con una amabilidad muy parecida a la de los secos.

Era una ciudad extraña, llena de gente extraña, y aun así no pudo evitar sentir que todo era igual que en casa.

«Hola, eres... Chad, ¿no?»

El rubio soltó un grito ahogado y se llevó la mano al pecho, al borde del infarto. La chica que le había hablado era la misma que había visto la otra vez, la morena con ojos verdosos. Seguía mirándolo como si esperara una respuesta, así que recordó el nombre que le había dado la chica de la cola roja y carraspeó intentando parecer normal.

«Es Chat, Chat Noir»

La marina parecía a punto de echarse a reír, pero consiguió tenderle la mano con cara más o menos seria.

«Te queda bien ese nombre. Yo soy Rena Ruge, pero prefiero que me llames Alya» Chat le dio la mano y Alya volvió a contener una sonrisa, como si toda esta conversación le estuviera haciendo muchísima gracia «Soy amiga de Ladybug»

«Ajá» intentó parecer seguro, como si supiera de qué le estaba hablando, pero Alya enarco la ceja como si supiera a ciencia cierta que no tenía ni idea « ¿Quién es Ladybug?»

«La chica de la que escapaste el otro día mientras te daba un ataque de pánico» Chat cerro los ojos muerto de vergüenza y esta vez Alya no disimuló la carcajada «Tranquilo, veo que ya estas mejor. Y sé que es guapa, pero no sé si su belleza intimida tanto como para salir pitando sin decirle una palabra»

Chat sintió como sus mejillas se ponían aún más rojas y agradeció que la comunicación no fuera verbal, porque sabía que hubiera tartamudeado.

«Si te soy sincero no me acuerdo de por qué salí pitando» sí que lo sabía, pero decirle que había tenido miedo porque era un seco no le parecía apropiado «Sólo me acuerdo de ella»

«Pues vamos a verla» La morena comenzó a nadar, esperando que Chat la siguiera «Ella también se acuerda de ti. De hecho ha estado preocupada, ayer te estuvo buscando»

Chat fue tras ella en silencio, sintiendo como sus nervios ascendían por su garganta. Iba a encontrarse con ella, con la marina que más le había marcado en su primera incursión. ¿Sería como él la recordaba? ¿O la habría idealizado?

Alya se detuvo ante uno de los orificios de una torre verdosa, y Chat se dio cuenta de que había puertas de un material que desconocía tapando todas las entradas, dando a los marinos más privacidad de la que él había pensado en un primer momento.

« ¡Ladybug! Mira a quién me he encontrado»

La puerta se abrió y la marina salió bostezando. En el instante en el que vio a Chat se congeló y abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida.

« ¡Chat!» Ladybug sonrió ampliamente y se lanzó a darle un abrazo «Madre mía, que alivio. Pensaba que te podía haber pasado algo malo. Como no volví a verte...»

El cerebro de Chat sufrió un cortocircuito. Pensaba que esta chica no era real y ahora estaba aquí, abrazándolo y hablando como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y lo hubiera perdido en la guerra.

Y no era como recordaba; era mejor. Su pelo color ónix flotaba a su alrededor como un halo, dando aún más luz a su piel blanca y sus ojos azules como el cielo. Y luego estaba u cola, de un rojo tan vivo que era casi insultante.

Ladybug era absolutamente impresionante... y le estaba crujiendo la espalda con la fuerza de su abrazo.

Miró a la cara de la marina y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que sí que parecía contenta de verle, sus ojos no paraban de desviarse hacia Alya como si midiera su reacción. Le pareció evidente que estaba sobreactuando ante su amiga, algo que le hizo mucha gracia por algún motivo.

«Pues estoy perfectamente, my Lady» Hizo una reverencia con todas las florituras posibles y levantó la cabeza, guiñando un ojo «Sobre todo gracias a ti»

Ladybug rio nerviosa y se dio cuenta de que Chat la estaba siguiendo la corriente. Le estaba enormemente agradecida, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba cerca de sufrir un colapso. Al fin y al cabo ella no sobresalía en las interacciones con chicos así de atractivos.

Siendo realistas, si sobresalía era por su absoluta ineptitud.

«De acuerdo, chicos; os dejo para que... ¿Habléis?»

Ladybug vio la cara entre divertida y sorprendida de Alya y no quiso ni imaginar lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Para que creyera su coartada del día anterior era necesario que pensara que entre Chat y ella había algún tipo de contacto, y no solo haberlo visto durante diez minutos. Pero la conocía de toda la vida, y sabía que le iba a tener que explicar este nuevo súper poder para hacer amigos que parecía haber desarrollado de la nada.

En cuanto que Alya desapareció de la vista, Ladybug se giró hacia Chat con cara avergonzada.

«Lo siento por esto. Te prometo que no suelo ser tan... rara»

« ¿Rara?» Chat flotó despreocupadamente a su alrededor, disfrutando de las mejillas sonrojadas de Ladybug «Tú no eres la que escapó entre gritos la primera vez que nos vimos, pero vale; aceptaré que tú eres la rara, my Lady»

La chica cerró la puerta soltando un bufido y echó a nadar, mucho más relajada.

«Vale, somos los dos un desastre. Y, por cierto, ¿Qué te pasó aquel día? ¿Estás bien ya?»

Chat mantuvo su sonrisa juguetona.

«Sí, estoy bien, gracias. Y sobre ese día... no recuerdo nada» se acercó a ella y Ladybug frenó, sorprendida «Sólo me acuerdo de ti»

«Vaya» dijo Ladybug con una risa nerviosa mientras esquivaba a Chat «Pues es una lástima»

« ¿Acordarme de ti? No lo creo»

La chica tragó saliva e intentó controlar sus nervios. Chat lo estaba diciendo de broma, estaba claro, pero Ladybug no sabía que tenía que contestar para no morir de la vergüenza.

Por suerte, Chat cambio de tema con un gesto despreocupado.

«Y... ¿Qué haces tú por aquí? ¿A qué te dedicas?»

«Bueno, todavía soy estudiante, así que todo mi tiempo se invierte en molestar a los adultos y explorar»

« ¿Explorar?»

«Sí, bueno» La risa nerviosa volvió a aparecer «Hay muchos sitios inexplorados, y me gusta buscarlos»

Chat asintió y entonces recordó las palabras de Marinette.

«Ladybug, ¿Conoces una cueva con runas en las paredes? ¿O has oído hablar de ella?»

Una parte de él esperaba que esa cueva fuera un sitio perfectamente normal, como una taberna cualquiera o la escuela de marinos. Sin embargo, Marinette negó con la cabeza evidentemente incomoda.

«No, en absoluto. No sé de qué me hablas»

Pero si lo sabía, y su cara lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Chat decidió no insistir, al fin y al cabo él no conocía las costumbres y las leyes de esta gente, y podría estar metiendo a Ladybug o a sí mismo en un lio. Y tenía razón; esa cueva se encontraba en el lado seco y Ladybug podía ser rechazada si los suyos se enteraban de su interés por ese lado de la isla.

Y eso sin saber que se había convertido en seca.

Continuaron hablando sobre su vida, y Ladybug le habló de sus padres, sus amigos... Le contó como los secos habían atacado a Alya cuando aún era pequeña, y cómo su tiempo de recuperación la había llevado a querer convertirse en sanadora. Ella, sin embargo, aún no tenía claro a qué se quería dedicar.

Chat escuchó todo esto con atención absoluta. Sentía lo mismo que al ver la ciudad –el Arrecife, según le habían dicho que se llamaba—, todo era igual que en su tierra pero a la vez diferente. La organización era distinta, pero al final todos tenían una función y muchos de los puestos tenían su homologo entre los secos. Y el odio que tenían a los suyos le produjo bastante vergüenza; muchos de los argumentos que esgrimían contra ellos eran mentira –como que robaran niños o que capturaran marinos para experimentar— pero la parte de los arpones era cierta. Y eso era algo que no podía perdonarse.

«Parece que odiáis bastante a los secos»

Chat mantuvo el tono ligero, pero Ladybug se puso más seria de lo que él había esperado.

«Si, estamos en guerra. Pero...» le miró y pareció ver algo en él, algo que la impulsó a seguir hablando «Yo no los odio. Una parte de mi cree que debería, porque han hecho daño a mucha gente. Pero si nos entendiéramos entre nosotros, si nos viéramos como algo más que enemigos...» se calló de golpe, como si hubiera dicho de más «En fin, creo que odiar a los secos sin más es bastante simple»

Guardaron silencio durante un rato, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Finalmente Ladybug levanto la mirada y sonrió, levemente incomoda.

« ¿Estas enfadado, Chat? Porque entiendo que esto es una opinión que nadie comparte y estoy acos...»

«No, no, no es eso» se detuvo frente a ella y la miró, conteniéndose para no acariciar su pelo «Nunca he conocido a nadie tan... La gente como tu es la que cambia las cosas, Ladybug. Y puede que ese cambio esté más cerca de lo que crees»

Y lo decía en serio. Ahora tenía claro que esta chica era la única que podía saber la verdad sobre él sin condenarlo automáticamente a muerte, pero decidió que todavía no podía hacerlo. Necesitaba saber mucho más de los marinos y de esto que le estaba pasando antes de contárselo a alguien, incluso aunque fuera ella.

Y también tenía que pensar en la marina: no podía pedirle que guardara un secreto así de importante a toda su gente, y menos por un chico que era prácticamente un desconocido.

De pronto Ladybug levantó la cabeza y miró hacia la superficie. Chat la imitó, pero no fue capaz de ver nada. Ella se dio cuenta y soltó una pequeña risa.

«Estaba viendo la luz, creo que va a anochecer pronto»

« ¡¿Anochecer?!»

Chat se alarmó muchísimo. Había salido de su casa por la mañana, y no entendía como el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Por suerte nadie lo esperaba hasta la cena, pero aun así...

« ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?» preguntó Ladybug, confundiendo su alarma por miedo

«No, no te preocupes. Es sólo que... vivo lejos»

«Ya, ya lo he notado»

Contuvo una risa y Chat la rodeó con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa juguetona.

« ¿Y eso, my lady? ¿Es por mi acento precioso? ¿Por mi cuerpazo bronceado?»

Con esto último Ladybug no pudo contenerse y estalló en carcajadas.

«Más bien tu falta de filtro emocional pero sí, el acento ayuda»

« ¿Filtro?»

Ladybug se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que el realmente no sabía a qué se refería, aunque parecía totalmente relajado.

« ¿Sabes que nos comunicamos por ondas, no? Pues podemos emitirlo todo, y eso incluye emociones» Chat permaneció inmóvil, como si no entendiera nada de lo que estaba diciendo «Quiero decir que tú no paras de gritarnos cómo te sientes»

« ¿Perdona?»

« ¿Ves? Ahora mismo te estas agobiando y te está subiendo la vergüenza»

Chat empezó a enrojecer y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

« ¿Llevo haciendo esto todo el día? ¡¿Cómo lo paro?!»

Ladybug volvió a reírse y Chat no pudo evitar imitarla.

« ¡No pasa nada! A todos se nos escapan de vez en cuando, sólo tienes que concentrarte en el mensaje que quieres emitir y separarlo de tu cuerpo, de tus sentidos. Al final será automático»

Chat cerró los ojos para concentrarse y Ladybug notó como las emociones del chico empezaban a desvanecerse. Aplaudió con entusiasmo y el chico abrió los ojos con algo de miedo.

« ¿Mejor?»

« ¡Mucho mejor! A mí me costó bastante más cuando era pequeña»

Chat no pudo evitar imaginar a una pequeña Ladybug esforzándose con las cejas bien fruncidas y sonrió. Era una imagen que intentaría recordar.

Y no sabía si iba a tener suficiente con un cuaderno para escribir todo lo que quería recordar de aquel día.


	7. Capítulo 6

Tras despedirse de Chat, Ladybug se dirigió a toda prisa a ver al Guardián Fu. Estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que Chat había desviado su trayectoria y ya no iba al lado humano como había dicho, sino a la cascada en la que se había transformado.

Cuando Chat finalmente llegó, se sorprendió de que aún no se hubiera puesto el sol; al parecer orientarse bajo el agua era mucho más intuitivo de lo que había pensado. Sacó la cabeza en el pequeño lago y divisó sus cosas, que estaban igual que como las había dejado. Salió a rastras del agua y se sentó en la orilla, chapoteando con la cola pero intentando no mojar su ropa.

De acuerdo, ahora sólo tenía que recuperar su cuerpo normal. La última vez que esto había pasado —porque tenía que empezar a aceptar que toda esta transformación había sido real— había vuelto a la normalidad mientras dormía, así que esta vez tendría que experimentar.

Se concentró en su piel y trató de cambiarla a voluntad, proyectando con todas sus fuerzas la imagen que tenía de su piel bronceada en lugar de las escamas.

Por supuesto, fue una pérdida de tiempo.

Intentó entonces respirar muy profundamente para que sus branquias desaparecieran, pero lo único que consiguió fue algo de dolor. Al parecer sus pulmones se habían vuelto más pequeños o algo por el estilo, porque su "respirar profundo" era ahora poco más que un jadeo.

Tras intentar un par de cosas más, que evidentemente no funcionaron, decidió con resignación que la solución pasaba por volver a dormirse. Pensó en cubrirse con su ropa, pero aún estaba completamente empapado y no hacía ningún frío, así que decidió cerrar los ojos y tratar de relajarse.

Pero esa no era una posibilidad. Su mente no paraba de imaginar a su padre y Nino, preocupados otra vez porque no aparecía. No quería ni pensar en el jaleo que iba a tener al volver.

Resopló y volvió a abrir los ojos. Esto era completamente absurdo, ni tenía sueño ni iba a conseguir dormirse a la intemperie, pero evidentemente no podía volver a casa arrastrándose y cubierto de escamas.

Se fijó entonces en el agua, que aún cubría parte de su cola. Ahora que era de noche podía ver cómo resplandecía al moverse, como si tuviera olas fosforescentes. Metió la mano en el agua, aún tumbado, y el líquido comenzó a brillar a su alrededor. Parecía agua normal, pero ante cualquier movimiento despertaba y se convertía en... Magia.

Continúo moviendo los dedos y la cola, dibujando en la superficie del lago hasta que finalmente el cansancio del día lo arrastró al sueño.

« ¡Guardián Fu! »

El anciano escupió la comida que tenía en la boca y miró a Ladybug, sobresaltado.

« ¡Ladybug! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?»

La joven se detuvo y lo miró con cierta disculpa en los ojos, flotando en medio de la sala.

«Sí, está todo bien» El guardián puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su comida, dejando que continuara hablando «Es sobre el asuntillo de la isla. Creo que podríamos dar una de las pócimas a otra persona»

«Punto número uno: esto se podía haber discutido mañana, Ladybug; no en medio de mi cena como si alguien estuviera muriendo» dijo mientras se limpiaba cuidadosamente «Y punto número dos: no. La señorita Rouge no está preparada par...»

«No es Alya» El hombre levantó la mirada con curiosidad «Es mi mejor amiga y la quiero, pero entiendo que su... manera de pensar sobre los secos no es la que se necesita. Y por eso he venido. He estado hablando con un chico que...»

«Ladybug, dime que no le has contado nada»

«No, no lo he hecho. Pero confío en él» afirmó, dándose cuenta de que lo decía en serio.

Era la primera vez que había conocido a un marino —aparte del Guardián Fu— que no pareciera dispuesta a agarrar un palo y empalar a todo seco que se le cruzara por delante.

Ladybug sonrió de forma encantadora y siguió hablando.

«Creo que si nos dieras la pócima a los dos podríamos aprender mucho más. Por lo que he visto los secos se tratan diferente según el género y con Chat podríamos conoc...»

«Lo siento, Ladybug, pero no. Los marinos ya estamos corriendo un gran riesgo sólo enviándote a ti, no voy a dar una pócima tan poderosa a alguien en quien no confío personalmente»

La chica no supo cómo sentirse, si halagada porque Fu sí que corriera el riesgo dándole la pócima a ella o decepcionada porque no se la fuera a dar a Chat.

«Vale, pues si sólo voy a salir yo a la isla necesitaré muchas más pociones y mucho más tiempo» Se cruzó de brazos, intentando mostrar lo mucho que el rechazo a Chat le había molestado «Y más excusas»

El Guardián se levantó y nadó hacia su escritorio, volviendo a juntar ingredientes mientras hablaba con Ladybug.

«Valoro mucho lo que estás haciendo, y no quiero que sientas que no confío en tu criterio o algo por el estilo. Es sólo que cuanta más gente sepa que hay una manera de salir, más riesgo hay de que esta pócima acabe en malas manos y acabemos en una guerra aún peor de la que ya tenemos» Esta vez el líquido era de un color diferente, un poco más azulado «Pero lo estás haciendo bien, Ladybug. Y no hay ninguna prisa, llevamos varios siglos enfrentados así que no creo que pase nada porque tardes en encontrar aliados»

La marina hizo una mueca, pensando en Adrien. En cualquier otro momento hubiera creído que era la persona que necesitaban —amable, dispuesto a razonar, y el próximo rey de los secos—, pero la negativa de Fu sobre Chat le había hecho pensar más a fondo. Sentía que podía confiar en Adrien, igual que con el marino, pero era cierto que solo lo conocía de un día. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionaría ante una posible tregua, si su lealtad para con su gente no sería más poderosa de lo que Ladybug pensaba y todo este plan no acabaría en una masacre.

No podía arriesgarse. No con la vida de su pueblo encima de la mesa.

El Guardián Fu pareció seguir su hilo de pensamientos y le tendió la botella.

«Vas a necesitar salir más veces, Ladybug. Y necesito que sigas manteniendo esto en secreto, por lo menos hasta que estemos seguros de que no corres peligro. Bueno, ni tú ni todo el Arrecife»

La chica asintió distraídamente, mirando a través del líquido azul.

« ¿Por qué es de otro color?»

«Porque esta es distinta» Ladybug enarcó la ceja y Fu sonrió «Esta poción es permanente»

«No, no, no» dijo a toda prisa, alejando la botella «no quiero ser seca para siempre»

«No es ese tipo de permanente»

Poco después salieron de la sala sin encontrarse con nadie —ya era completamente de noche— y se dirigieron al mar abierto. El Guardián Fu le explicó que con esta nueva pócima podría transformarse en seca cada vez que quisiera, siempre y cuando su cuerpo se secase por completo. Recuperar su cola sería tan fácil como sumergirse en el agua, y los cambios cada vez serían menos dolorosos y más rápidos, hasta que fueran prácticamente instantáneos.

Ladybug se tomó el líquido y siguió al Guardián en la oscuridad. Al igual que con la primera pócima, no notó ningún cambio, por lo que llegó a la cueva mucho más tranquila de lo que pensaba. Salió del agua con ayuda de los conos y se tendió, igual que la otra vez.

La voz de Fu resonó en su cabeza.

«El cambio no te dolerá si estás dormida, así que intenta relajarte. Y... bueno, te recomiendo que te pongas algo de ropa»

Ladybug le hizo caso y se puso el vestido blanco que había escondido en la cueva, y que se adhirió a su cuerpo mojado de forma desagradable.

Finalmente se tumbó en posición fetal y lo último que sintió antes de caer en un sueño profundo fue el susurro de Fu deseándola buena suerte.

Los primeros rayos de sol despertaron a Chat, que seguía en la misma posición que cuando se durmió. Pese a tener media cola dentro del agua y parte de un brazo, no había pasado frío en ningún momento, algo que le sorprendió. Se frotó los ojos con la mano mojada y sintió como se le paraba el corazón.

Seguía teniendo cola. Seguía cubierto de escamas y con una maldita cola.

Se sentó con la espalda recta, intentando controlar el pánico que subía por su garganta. Vale, ya habia comprobado que dormir no era lo que le devolvía su cuerpo, así que tendría que seguir probando cosas. Aún era pronto para asumir lo peor.

Metió todo su cuerpo en el lago y trató de refrescar sus ideas. La primera vez que había pasado esto se había convertido en marino en mar abierto, y esta vez había sido en el lago, algo que también podría considerarse abierto. Pero recuperar sus piernas... Eso había sido en la cueva de las runas.

Sintió como el nudo de su estómago se aflojaba un poco. El primer paso era ir a la cueva, y ya vería lo que hacía después.

Nadó lo más rápido que pudo y salió a la pequeña laguna de la cueva cuando el sol aún seguía bajo. Se agarró a uno de los conos y se impulsó para salir, salvándose por centímetros de golpear a Marinette, que dormía en el suelo como si fuera un colchón de plumas.

Se dejó caer en el agua de nuevo, petrificado. ¡¿Que hacía aquí Marinette?! No podía haber peor momento para que decidiera hacer una excursión a la ciudad que aquella mañana, ¿Y encima se ponía a dormir?

Intentó salir lo más rápido posible de la cueva para que no lo viera, pero se pasó de velocidad. Hizo un ruido de chapoteo que resonó por las paredes y Chat se quedó inmóvil, rezando porque Marinette tuviera el sueño pesado.

No fue el caso.

Oyó un grito a su espalda y se giró instintivamente, con los brazos en alto para no resultar amenazante. Al fin y al cabo era una seca y él ahora parecía un marino, así que debería haber esperado esta reacción. Pero ella no parecía tenerle miedo, ni siquiera parecía haberse fijado en su presencia; se sacudía con atención las piernas y el vestido como si las gotas de agua del chapoteo pudieran arruinar la tela.

Finalmente levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Los dos permanecieron inmóviles, temerosos de hacer algún movimiento y asustar al otro.

De repente, Marinette sonrió. Él no podía reconocerla, pero ella estaba aliviada de que fuera Chat y no cualquier otro marino que no hubiera dudado en atacarla. Vio su cara de concentración y comprendió con un ramalazo de ternura que estaba intentando comunicarse telepáticamente con ella, como lo hacían los marinos, aunque ella no pudiera captar nada.

— ¿Hola? ¿Puedes entenderme?

Chat puso una primera cara de sorpresa y después asintió furiosamente. Marinette no pudo evitar una risita y se acercó un poco más al agua, con cuidado de no mojarse.

—Parece que tú no puedes hablar conmigo. ¿Sabes lenguaje de signos? ¿O escribir?

Estás preguntas entrañaban cierto riesgo, pero Marinette ni lo pensó. Entre los marinos había algunos que no eran capaces de emitir y percibir ondas, y casi todos los marinos conocían lenguaje de signos para facilitar la comunicación. Y escribir... En el Arrecife no tenían papel —un invento de los secos que había maravillado a Marinette— así que las cosas importantes se grababan en piedra. Y todos los marinos sabían leer, pero no escribir; digamos que no era fácil escribir con soltura si tenías que hacerlo con cincel.

Chat asintió de nuevo e hizo gestos de coger una pluma, algo que sorprendió a Marinette. Tras unos instantes de alegría de dieron cuenta de que no tenían nada para escribir, así que volvieron a la primera casilla.

— ¿Y si intentas comunicarte conmigo como lo hacéis los marinos?

Marinette estaba bastante segura de que con algo de concentración podrían entenderse, al fin y al cabo no había tenido ningún problema con el Guardián Fu, aunque... Ahora que lo pensaba, jamás había hablado con un marino completamente transformada en seca.

Chat volvió a mirarla con intensidad y ella no sintió nada. El chico resopló con frustración y se golpeó la sien con suavidad, intentando pedir a Marinette que se concentrara. Ella arrugó la frente y se tocó también la cabeza, insegura de a dónde quería ir a parar con este gesto. Chat negó con la cabeza y se impulsó hacia arriba con un único brazo, quedando a la misma altura que Marinette. Golpeó la frente de la chica con suavidad, indicando que lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse.

« ¡CON LA CABEZA!»

Marinette soltó un grito y se alejó de los dedos del marino, que la miró sin comprender nada.

Eso sí que había resonado en la mente de Marinette, y no como ella esperaba. Estaba acostumbrada a sentir los pensamientos de su gente y lo que querían transmitir, pero esto... Había sido como una descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo, como si todas sus células supieran qué quería decir Chat y lo interiorizaran.

Durante un segundo, había _sido_ Chat.

—Lo que acaba de pasar... ¿Lo has sentido? ¿Me has sentido a mí?

Chat negó con la cabeza, aún confuso pero muy intrigado. Marinette parecía estar muy sorprendida y supuso que era porque jamás había escuchado a nadie hablando en su mente. Al fin y al cabo, ella era una seca.

Pero no estaba asustada, y eso era algo que lo sorprendió. Él hubiera salido corriendo si estuviera en su lugar, pero Marinette sólo lo miraba con la frente arrugada y los dedos tamborileando.

Finalmente, alargó la mano y rozó el brazo de Chat.

— ¿Puedes... Puedes volver a hablar?

« ¿Hola?» Marinette inspiró y se miraron fijamente el uno al otro «Vaya, es la primera vez que hablo con alguien a través del tacto»

—Lo mismo digo.

Ambos sonrieron y siguieron con los experimentos, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que pasaba. Descubrieron que los secos no podían emitir ondas en ningún caso, pero que los marinos podían escuchar y entender lo que decían de forma oral. Por otro lado, los marinos no podían emitir sonidos con las cuerdas vocales, sólo ultrasonidos. Esas ondas se transmitían por el agua y llegaban a los demás, pero en el aire se perdía la señal así que los secos no podían captar nada de lo que emitían. En cambio, cuando había contacto... Las ondas viajaban mucho más rápido y fuerte que en el agua, y los mensajes de convertían en auténticas inmersiones sensoriales.

—Nunca había hablado así con un marino –dijo Marinette. Su mano todavía descansaba sobre el brazo de chat, pero ahora ambos tenían una posición mucho más relajada—. ¿Y tú? ¿Sabías que esto era posible?

«Que va. Eres mi primera vez, princesa»

Marinette bufó y Chat soltó una carcajada, aprovechando el movimiento para salpicar a la joven, que se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Un rato antes había comprobado –con alivio— que las salpicaduras no provocaban que se transformara. Tal y como había dicho Fu, sólo era válido si se sumergía.

— ¿Y otros marinos? ¿Crees que alguno de tus antepasados habló con los secos?

La cara de Chat se crispó y la joven lo miró con preocupación.

«No sé si hay o ha habido más marinos así. No tengo apenas contacto con ellos y tampoco conozco su historia, soy un poco un caso especial»

— ¿Caso especial?

Chat tragó saliva y desvió la mirada. Podría hacerlo ahora, podría confesar que era Adrien que no sabía cómo recuperar su cuerpo y pedir ayuda, y estaba seguro de que Marinette haría lo que pudiera por solucionarlo. Pero al ver sus ojos azules abiertos con preocupación no se atrevió a hacerlo. No podía involucrarla en algo así, y más sabiendo como sabía que ella no conocía a casi nadie en la ciudad. Lo más probable es que se lo contara a Nino o peor aún, a su padre, y no estaba preparado para las consecuencias de algo así.

No, tenía que seguir solo en esto. Por lo menos hasta que recuperara sus piernas o, en su defecto, hasta que su vida estuviera en serio riesgo.

«Sí, no vivo con los demás marinos. Vivo... un poco lejos»

— ¿Dónde vives?

«En el mar» Marinette pellizcó el brazo de Chat y éste chasqueó la lengua, sonriendo « ¿Y tú? ¿Dónde vives?»

—En la isla.

«Uh, entiendo» Apoyó la barbilla en su brazo, quedando aún más cerca de Marinette «¿Y entonces qué haces en esta cueva?»

La chica miró hacia arriba y soltó un gemido al ver la luz que entraba por el techo.

—Mierda. Iba a visitar la ciudad, pero ya se ha hecho bastante tarde. ¿Crees que merece la pena que vaya?

«Claro» afirmó Chat, sintiendo un peso en el estómago por haber hecho que Marinette perdiera tanto tiempo «La ciudad por la noche es preciosa, encienden los farolillos y las velas y a veces hay bailes»

Los ojos de la seca brillaron y se puso en pie, sonriendo con disculpa.

—Pues entonces voy a ir antes de que el camino se oscurezca más. Ha sido un placer enorme conocerte, Chatnoir, y espero volver a verte.

Sacudió la mano con entusiasmo y desapareció por la salida con una enorme sonrisa, dejando un vacío en el pecho de Chat. Ya no estaban en contacto cuando él había contestado, por lo que ella no había podido escuchar su despedida. Y ahora estaba solo otra vez, con una cola de la que no sabía cómo deshacerse uy un problema serio entre manos.

Se agarró a dos de los conos que sobresalían del suelo y se impulsó para salir del agua, quedando completamente fuera del lago. Apoyándose en el resto de conos, que facilitaron enormemente el trabajo, consiguió desplazarse hasta una de las paredes y alargó el brazo, tratando de alcanzar las runas grabadas.

No sabía si esperaba transformarse con el contacto o qué, pero una cosa estaba clara: se le estaban agotando las posibilidades.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Hola! Vengo a aclarar un par de puntos por si parece que me estoy volviendo un poco loca:

1\. A lo que me refiero con las luces en el agua en la primera parte de Chat es un fenómeno que pasa en la isla de Vaadhoo, y que si no sabéis lo que es os animo a buscarlo porque madre mía qué bonito es.

2\. Supongo que os habréis dado cuenta a estas alturas pero uso los nombres de Marinnette y Adrien cuando tienen forma seca, y Ladybug y Chatnoir cuando tienen forma marina. Lo siento si es un poco caos pero quería conservar la esencia de las identidades de la serie.

3\. JURO Y PERJURO que todo tiene sentido, así que si hay algo que no entendéis no dudéis en preguntar.

GRACIAS POR LEER 3


	8. Capítulo 7

Marinette salió de la cueva y la luz del atardecer la bañó por completo. Los colores del cielo eran increíbles y tuvo que luchar contra la tentación de quedarse a observarlos, pero finalmente decidió caminar hacia la muralla. Al fin y al cabo ya había perdido mucho tiempo con Chat y sabía que el Guardián Fu esperaba resultados, no que hiciera amigos.

SIn embargo, eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Hablar con Chat se había sentido tan natural que no podía evitar pensar en el como un amigo; y si lo miraba por el lado bueno, también había comprobado que la comunicación entre marinos y secos era posible.

Literalmente.

Escaló la muralla por el mismo sitio que el otro día y salto al interior, aliviada de no ver a nadie. Por mucho que pareciera una seca, dudaba que los habitantes de la ciudad quisieran tener desconocidos saltando sus defensas.

Comenzó a caminar por las calles, fijándose en cosas que el día anterior no había podido ver. Había animales que no sabía que existían y que los secos parecían tener como mascotas, había flores en macetas que no hubiera imaginado ni en sueños... Y había olores.

No sabía lo que pensaban los secos de los olores; suponía que habría algunos que encontraran agradables y otros que no, pero para ella todos eran maravillosos. Bajo el mar nunca había percibido nada igual, y ahora estaba completamente rodeada del aroma de la comida, de la humedad...

—Marinette.

Se giró y vio a Nino, que venía hacia ella con cara de pocos amigos. Marinette sonrió débilmente y levantó una mano para saludar.

—Hola, Nino.

— ¿Dónde está Adrien?

Estaba mortalmente serio y la joven tragó saliva, sin saber qué contestar. Nino percibió su nerviosismo y se cruzó de brazos. Marinette se tensó aún más.

— ¿Cómo que dónde está? ¿Ha desaparecido?

Nino entrecerró los ojos mientras analizaba su reacción, pero al final suspiró y su rostro se suavizó ligeramente.

—Sí, ayer. Se fue por la mañana y no ha vuelto desde entonces.

— ¿Dijo a dónde iba? —preguntó Marinette con seriedad.

—No, pero eso no es raro. Lleva escapándose de casa desde que tenía once años, y nunca ha dicho nada— Las palabras de Nino tenían cierta tristeza—. Claro que nunca había estado fuera tanto tiempo.

—Nino, ¿Puedo ayudar en la búsqueda?

El chico la observó fijamente, pero esta vez eso no la molestó y le devolvió la mirada con determinación. Nino asintió levemente y echó a andar, seguido por Marinette.

—De acuerdo. Todavía no hay ninguna partida de búsqueda oficial porque no es la primera vez que desaparece, pero esta vez tengo un mal presentimiento; es como si algo me dijera que lo está pasando mal. Yo estaba simplemente buscándolo por la ciudad, por si hay suerte— Señaló una de las callejuelas—. Otras veces lo he encontrado en zonas así, preguntando a borrachos sobre cuentos infantiles. Si te parece nos separamos y cada uno busca en un lado de la ciudad.

Marinette asintió y se separaron. La chica se puso a caminar sin saber muy bien qué pensar: ¿Podría haberle pasado algo malo a Adrien? ¿Qué clase de peligros podían correr los secos?

Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras andaba, fijándose esta vez en cualquier pista que pudiera indicarle qué había sido de Adrien. La gente a su alrededor empezó a desaparecer hasta que se encontró caminando sola por calles apenas iluminadas.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba. Había anochecido y no podía orientarse en esos callejones desordenados. De pronto vio a un hombre y se acercó a él, aliviada.

Pero ese sentimiento no duró mucho.

El hombre la agarró y tiró bruscamente de ella hacia su cuerpo, tapándole la boca con fuerza. Marinette sintió como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones por el impacto y al inspirar le golpeó el hedor del alcohol. Se revolvió inútilmente, golpeando con los codos a su atacante y sin poder gritar con la boca tapada.

—Shhh— El hombre rio levemente y Marinette sintió el movimiento de su pecho sobre su espalda—. Parece que eres una gatita revoltosa.

Como respuesta, la joven levantó el talón y le golpeó fuertemente en la entrepierna, haciendo que la soltara con una palabrota. Marinette corrió fuera de su alcance y escuchó como la seguía, gritando obscenidades.

Cuando ya pensaba que el hombre iba a alcanzarla, Marinette se chocó contra algo. La fuerza del impacto la mandó hacia atrás pero una mano impidió que se cayera. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con Nino, que observaba con acero en los ojos al hombre que la perseguía.

Éste levantó los brazos, retrocediendo.

—Eh, tranquilo chico. No sabía que ya estuviera cogida.

—No lo está—dijo Nino con una voz que no auguraba nada bueno—, pero eso no te da derecho a tocarla.

—Le estaba haciendo un favor. Cualquier chica que pasee a esta hora por...

—Cierra la boca— Nino se abrió la chaqueta mostrando una empuñadura y el hombre retrocedió aún más—. Soy Nino Lahiffe, el segundo del Príncipe Adrien, y si decidiera matarte ahora mismo nadie me cuestionaría.

—Vale, no tienes qu...

—Que te vayas.

El hombre tragó saliva y se giró, lanzando una última mirada de rabia a Marinette. Ésta se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y Nino la agarró con cuidado, guiándola hasta una de las calles principales.

—No debería haberte dejado sola, ha sido una estupidez.

— ¿Qué... qué acaba de pasar? ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué me ha tratado así?

— Era un desgraciado, pero tiene razón en que es peligroso para una mujer estar sola por la noche.

—No— La voz de Marinette sonó débil pero firme, y Nino la miró con sorpresa—. Esto no ha sido mi culpa por andar sola de noche, ni tuya por permitirlo; ha sido él. No puede atacar así a los demás y decir que es su responsabilidad por estar ahí.

—Pero es verdad que una chica joven...

—Nino—Marinette sintió las lágrimas luchando por salir debido a la frustración—. Ni mi edad ni mi género justifican esto. Ese hombre es el problema, y la sociedad también si lo permite.

El chico se detuvo y la miró. Podía sentir su enfado y su miedo como si fueran propios, y sintió vergüenza por la verdad que tenían las palabras de Marinette.

—Vamos al palacio. Es hora de cenar, y nos vendría bien calmarnos.

— — — — —

Tan pronto como entraron en el vestíbulo del palacio se convirtieron en el centro de las miradas. Nino la dejó sola para ir a hablar con un hombre bien vestido y con aspecto preocupado, y Marinette sintió aún más presión.

El hombre escuchó a Nino e hizo un gesto a una mujer de cara amable, que se acercó a la joven rápidamente.

—Vamos, cariño. Voy a prepararte para la cena.

Marinette lanzó una última mirada a Nino, que asintió levemente, y siguió a la mujer hacia el piso superior del palacio. Las escaleras estaban cubiertas de alfombras y las paredes de mármol blanco dieron a la chica la impresión de ascender hasta el cielo. La mujer se puso a su lado con una enorme sonrisa y le indicó por qué pasillo continuar.

— ¿Así que tú eres una nueva amiga de Nino?

—No exactamente, soy más bien amiga de Adrien.

— ¿De Adrien? —La mujer le dirigió una nueva mirada evaluadora y Marinette se encogió ligeramente, cohibida—. Es la primera vez que ese chico se relaciona con alguien normal. Las únicas personas con las que habla fuera de este palacio son borrachos o cuentistas.

—Vaya.

La mujer pareció sentir la incomodidad de Marinette y la dio una palmadita en el brazo.

—Pero es un chico encantador, de eso no hay ninguna duda.

La condujo hasta una habitación y le indicó dónde estaba el baño. Antes de poder reaccionar, Marinette se encontró sola frente a una enorme bañera de agua caliente.

Tragó saliva al mirar el líquido. El Guardián Fu había dejado muy claro que recuperaría la cola si se sumergía en agua, pero la verdad es que sentía una necesidad imperiosa de lavarse.

Se encogió de hombros y se desnudó. Tenía toallas y estaba sola, así que si volvía a su forma de marina sólo tendría que secarse. Metió el pie y la sensación fue completamente distinta a la que sentía cuando era marina, como si su piel fuera más sensible a la temperatura. Tras un segundo de indecisión se sumergió entera, esperando un dolor que no llegó.

Su cuerpo permaneció igual, pálido y suave bajo el agua. En un principio se preocupó por si la pócima había fallado, pero después recordó que el agua del mar tenía propiedades que no estaban presentes en otros estados, y supuso que el agua que usaban para las bañeras ya no tendría los mismos componentes.

O eso esperaba.

Tras un satisfactorio baño salió a la habitación, vestida únicamente con la toalla, y encontró dos cajas sobre la cama. Las abrió con curiosidad y encontró un vaporoso vestido blanco con adornos florales en la cintura, y un vestido rojo que le recordó levemente a su cola.

Cómo si hubiera sentido su presencia, la puerta se abrió levemente y la mujer de antes asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Has terminado, cielo?

Marinette asintió y la señora entró rápidamente, señalando los vestidos.

—Los ha traído Nino. Deberían quedarte bien, así que escoge el que más te guste mientras te peino.

Marinette se sentó y dejó hacer a la mujer, que movía mechones de su pelo con absoluta maestría

—Tienes un pelo envidiable, Marinette. Tan negro y tan largo... Y está muy bien cuidado, muy hidratado— Ante esto último la joven no pudo evitar reír—. ¿Te parece si te lo dejo un poco suelto? Me parece una falta de respeto recoger está preciosidad y no dejar que se vea.

— Por supuesto— La mujer sonrió con entusiasmo y cogió un par de horquillas—. Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Sabine, Sabine Chen.

Terminó su peinado con una palmadita y sostuvo un espejo para que Marinette lo viera. Llevaba la parte superior recogido con pinzas negras casi invisibles sobre su pelo y cintas finas y rojas se intercalaban con el resto de su melena, que caía en forma de ondas por su espalda.

Sabine le preguntó por los vestidos y Marinette señaló el rojo. Tras ponérselo se sorprendió por lo cómodo que era, pese a la apariencia delicada que le daban los bordados negros que decoraban toda la falda ascendiendo desde el bajo.

Cuando salieron al pasillo Nino la recogió, asintiendo de forma apreciativa. Bajaron las escaleras en silencio y entraron en una sala con una enorme mesa, con una única silla ocupada.

Al verlos entrar, el hombre se levantó y se acercó a ellos. Era el mismo que había hablado antes con Nino, y su manera de moverse y su ropa indicaban un gran poder.

—Soy Gabriel Agreste, Rey de estas tierras —dijo con firmeza, confirmando las sospechas de Marinette—. Nino me ha hablado sobre tu... relación con Adrien, y está noche serás nuestra invitada.

Marinette hizo una reverencia y le dio las gracias con voz trémula.

No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto de Gabriel y Nino. Eran corteses y parecían querer ayudarla, pero no podía evitar sentir que no confiaban en ella; sobre todo Nino, que desde el minuto uno había mostrado una actitud reservada muy alejada de la alegría y naturalidad de Adrien.

Se sentaron y comenzaron a comer, sumidos en un silencio tenso. Marinette estaba pendiente de imitar sus costumbres en la mesa, así que no intentó participar en la conversación cuando los otros dos se pusieron a hablar de gente a la que no conocía y hechos que no entendía.

Sin embargo, el tema pronto se desvió a algo que sí la interesaba.

— ¿Seguimos sin noticias de Adrien?

Nino tomó su copa y le dio vueltas, sin dirigir la mirada hacia el adulto.

—Nada. Pero ya sabe cómo es, señor. Probablemente volverá mañana con un moratón y una sonrisa— Su tono sonaba jovial, pero Marinette pudo notar un filo inseguro en su voz.

—Pues espero que disfrute, porque cuando vuelva será la última vez que cruce esa puerta— El hombre continuó cortando su carne con una seriedad que intimidó a ambos jóvenes—. Ya van demasiadas veces y no puede correr este tipo de peligro. Es el príncipe, debería comportarse como tal y dejar de preguntar por los marinos, o esas criaturas acabarán matándolo.

—Con el debido respeto, señor—dijo Marinette, incapaz de permanecer callada pero tratando de mantener un tono distendido—, no creo que los marinos tengan interés en matar a Adrien. No creo que tengan interés en los secos, en general.

Todos se congelaron.

Gabriel bajó lentamente la copa y la miró fijamente. La joven se preparó para lo peor, viendo como su rostro se volvía cada vez más contenido, pero no sucedió lo que ella esperaba. Nino dejó los cubiertos con un sonoro golpe y se cruzó de brazos, insensible ante el respingo de Marinette.

—Cómo te atreves. Cómo te atreves a venir aquí, frente a mí, y decir que los marinos no se interesan por los secos— Nino soltó una carcajada irónica y Marinette tragó saliva—. Mataron a mis padres, me lo quitaron todo. Me dejaron solo y gateando por la playa, y doy gracias a que me encontraron los guardias porque a saber qué me hubieran hecho a mí— La chica cerró los puños, frustrada por no poder rebatirle sin tirar por tierra su fachada de seca, y Nino interpretó esto como una victoria—. Piensa lo que quieras, como Adrien, pero te ruego que te lo calles cuando me tengas delante.

Tras esto el silencio se volvió aún más denso, como si ninguno de los tres quisiera romperlo y arriesgarse a una discusión peor. Finalmente un guardia entró en la sala, buscando autorización para comenzar la búsqueda oficial de Adrien, y aligeró el ambiente de la habitación.

—No, aún no; no es la primera vez que desaparece dos noches seguidas. Mañana ya tomaremos medidas.

—Señor—interrumpió Nino—, yo pensaba salir de nuevo ahora. Puede dejarme algún guardia para que me ayude de manera extraoficial.

Gabriel asintió pensativo y Marinette carraspeó.

—Si no os importa... bueno, yo puedo ayudar también.

Ambos la miraron y Nino asintió lentamente, aliviando a la joven. Al parecer Nino no se había enfadado tanto como parecía.

—Por mí vale—dijo mientras se ponía en pie—, pero nada de pelearse con borrachos esta vez.


	9. Capítulo 8

Al mismo tiempo, pero a una gran distancia, Chat Noir pensó que iba a llorar de la emoción.

Tras salir del agua y tocar las runas, su cuerpo había empezado a calentarse. En un principio había sido sólo incómodo, pero al cabo de unos minutos ya era casi doloroso.

Poco después, era insufrible.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado retorciéndose en el suelo, pero cuando por fin el dolor remitió ya era de noche.

Se miró las piernas, aún jadeando, y las vio cubiertas de un polvo negruzco. Sus manos y su cara también lo tenían, así que se sacudió con una fuerza que rayaba el histerismo y trató de calmarse.

Muy bien, volvía a ser un seco. Y de acuerdo a todas los intentos que había hecho a lo largo de los dos días, lo importante no era dormirse, sino la cueva. Pese a que aún no tenía claro si estar allí sería suficiente o tenía que tocar las runas, el simple hecho de saber este nuevo dato le tranquilizaba.

Y ahora... Ahora tenía que volver a casa.

Pensó en lo que verían los suyos cuando apareciera por el palacio: un príncipe hambriento, desaliñado y sucio. Y desnudo, otra vez desnudo. Empezaba a ser una parodia de sí mismo, pero no podía volver de noche a la cascada donde había dejado su ropa ni podía decir la verdad a la gente de palacio. No, estaba claro que era mejor ser conocido por nudista que por marino a tiempo parcial.

Salió de la cueva y miró la ciudad, ya encendida con las luces nocturnas. No parecía que hubiera movimientos de guardias más allá de lo normal, algo que alivió a Adrien. Esta vez no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a la Guardia estando en paños menores.

Caminó por la playa en silencio, escuchando los ruidos de la ciudad por encima de la muralla. No podía quitarse de la cabeza las miradas que iba a recibir de Nino y su padre, los reproches. Iban a comérselo vivo.

Sin embargo, eso no fue lo primero que vio. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose a él desde el frente y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con Marinette.

Venía hacia él con una sonrisa, y su pelo y su vestido la hacían parecer una princesa de cuento. Estaba absolutamente preciosa, y él...

Él estaba desnudo.

Adrien soltó un grito ahogado y se tapó como pudo, intentando que Marinette no se acercara más a él.

— ¿Adrien? ¿Estas herido?

— ¡No! — La voz del chico sonó extremadamente aguda—. Estoy perfectamente. Pero no mires, ¡No mires!

Marinette se quedó inmóvil y observó con el ceño fruncido como Adrien se ponía en posición fetal sin ningún tipo de lógica. No paraba de gimotear y retorcerse, mirándola de vez en cuando con pánico absoluto. Pese a todo, la chica no pudo evitar fijarse en que sus hombros eran anchos y tenía los abdominales más marcados que ella, con los músculos más visibles en general. En cierto modo era igual que los hombres marinos, aunque tenía que reconocer que el color bronceado de su piel y la forma concreta de su cuerpo le llamaban particularmente la atención. Intentó fijarse un poco más, pero era complicado debido a la estúpida postura que tenía y a sus temblores.

Marinette se sobresaltó al darse cuenta. Si Adrien estaba temblando, puede que fuera porque los secos parecían necesitar la ropa y él no la llevaba; tal vez su piel era muy sensible y sufrían sin esa protección.

—¡¿QUÉ ESTAS HACIENDO?!

La chica se detuvo con el vestido a medio quitar y lo miró, indecisa.

—Bueno, he pensado que podrías necesitar ropa— La mandíbula de Adrien se desplomó y Marinette empezó a dudar—. Yo... no me importa dejarte este vestido. No lo necesito.

—Qu...—El chico se puso en pie, perdiendo todo el pudor, y corrió a la espalda de Marinette para volver a abrochar los botones—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?! ¡¿CÓMO?!

La joven se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Adrien en la espalda, e intentó girarse. Él se lo impidió con un alarido.

— ¡No te gires! Y por favor, no vuelvas a intentar desnudarte— Su voz sonaba inestable y Marinette asintió, intentando tranquilizarlo—. Vamos a hacer una cosa, tú caminarás delante y yo iré detrás, y no puedes mirarme. Bajo ningún concepto.

La chica volvió a asentir y empezaron a andar en silencio, con un Adrien avergonzado hasta la médula y una Marinette demasiado sorprendida como para hablar.

—Y... —comenzó él, carraspeando tras unos minutos de incomodidad máxima— ¿Cómo es que estás en la playa?

—Bueno, he venido a visitaros pero tú no estabas—dijo tranquilamente, y Adrien sintió un poco de culpa—, y luego me he encontrado a Nino y me ha dicho que habías desaparecido.

— ¿Quién más lo sabe?

—Tu padre, y algunas personas en el Palacio— Hizo una pequeña pausa y continuó—. ¿Es normal que te escapes tanto tiempo? Todos parecían bastante acostumbrados.

—Más o menos— Adrien sonrió ante el tono curioso de Marinette—. Por lo que dices parece que has ido a mi casa, ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Bueno, ha estado bien. Pero creo que todo es bastante estricto, tu padre sobre todo— Lo había dicho con miedo, pero una pequeña risa a su espalda le indicó que no había ofendido a nadie—. Y creo que ahora Nino me odia. ¡Ah! Y me han dado este vestido, y he conocido a Caline.

—Han acertado con el vestido. Te queda... bueno, te queda muy bien.

Marinette sintió como su cara empezaba a arder y tuvo que resistirse para no mirar a Adrien.

—Gracias, pero... ¿Por qué no has querido ponértelo tú? Te estabas cubriendo como si necesitaras ropa.

Adrien estalló en carcajadas.

—Muy hábil, pero no vas a verme con ese vestido puesto por voluntad propia. Casi preferiría que me vieras desnudo.

—Espera, ¿por eso estabas así? ¿Porque no querías que te viera el cuerpo?

Adrien volvió a reírse, pero Marinette continuó de espaldas y sin comprender nada. Al darse cuenta, el chico inspiró sorprendido.

—Un momento, ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? —Marinette se encogió de hombros, ligeramente avergonzada, y Adrien se sintió mal por cómo se había reído—. Vaya, no sabía que esto fuera distinto en tu lado de la isla. Aquí el cuerpo es algo privado, no dejamos que nadie lo vea. Por eso he reaccionado así, no era... Lo siento, Marinette.

—No te preocupes. Es sólo que no lo entiendo, no tenéis ningún problema mostrando la cara o los brazos, ¿Por qué es distinto el tronco del cuerpo?

—No sé, supongo que... ¿Es cultural? — Las dudas de Marinette le habían hecho pensar en el tema y, ahora que lo analizaba, entre los marinos no había visto a nadie esconder su cuerpo. Era algo curioso—. La gente de este lado de la isla tiene mucho respeto por el cuerpo, por eso lo tapamos. Pero no sé de dónde viene la costumbre, la verdad— Su tono volvió a ser alegre, encontrando ahí una oportunidad para picar a Marinette—. De todas formas, ¿Cómo es que tú vas siempre vestida si no sabías por qué lo hacíamos? Me huele a hipocresía, señorita.

La chica bufó y sus hombros se sacudieron ligeramente, lo que hizo a Adrien sonreír.

—Viendo como reaccionáis por aquí... Si fuera sin ropa puede que te murieras del miedo.

Adrien rió suavemente, aunque el sólo pensamiento fue suficiente para sonrojarlo.

—Creo que hay cosas que dan más miedo, Marinette.

—Sí, se me ocurren un par de cosas.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Adrien al notar el súbito cambio tono.

—Nada, no te preocupes.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver con Nino? Antes has dicho que crees que te odia, ¿Te ha dicho algo malo?

—No, no, Nino no ha tenido la culpa de nada— Marinette se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose frustrada por la discusión de la cena—. He sido yo, le he dicho mi opinión sobre los marinos aun sabiendo que eso podría hacerle daño. No creo que me odie, al menos no de verdad; al fin y al cabo esta vez me ha mandado a buscarte a la playa porque sabía que sería más seguro para mí, y eso no lo hace alguien que te odie, ¿No?

— ¿Esta vez? ¿Dónde has estado buscando antes?

—Por la ciudad.

—¡¿Por la noche?!

—¡ADRIEN!

Nino vino corriendo hacia ellos y ambos se dieron cuenta, con un sobresalto, de que ya habían llegado al palacio. Marinette sonrió levemente pero Nino la ignoró por completo, abalanzándose sobre su amigo para cubrirle con la chaqueta.

—¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que he estado, maldito desgraciado! —Le dio una colleja y Adrien hizo una mueca, colocándose la chaqueta— ¡Dos días! ¡Dos días sin saber si estabas vivo! Y encima vuelves a aparecer desnudo.

En ese momento Nino pareció recordar a Marinette, que se había alejado para darles cierta privacidad, y la miró con una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza.

No sabía que le pasaba con ella. Desde el primer momento había sentido que Marinette ocultaba algo y que mentía en casi todo lo que decía; pero a la vez tenía la sensación de que no era mala persona. Esto le dejaba terriblemente confundido, sobre todo porque Nino no solía equivocarse con sus primeras impresiones.

Al principio había pensado que simplemente podían ser celos porque Adrien hubiera encontrado otra persona con la que podía ser él mismo, y tenía que reconocer que ella no había hecho nada malo o siquiera sospechoso desde que la conocieron. Pero aun así no podía deshacerse de su instinto, que lo empujaba a alejar a la chica de Adrien aunque conscientemente supiera que no tenía sentido.

Pero esa noche ya no tenía fuerzas para ser simpático.

—Marinette, por favor; ve a palacio y avisa de que tenemos a Adrien—La chica pareció a punto de protestar, pero la dureza de Nino la detuvo—. Y después pide a Caline que te lleve a tu cuarto, tu trabajo ha terminado por hoy.

La morena estiro la espalda sin mirar a ninguno de los dos y se marchó tal y como le habían pedido, sintiéndose humillada. Tras ella pudo escuchar cómo Adrien y Nino discutían, pero no se giró en ningún momento.

Adrien vio cómo se marchaba y empujó a Nino, que le había estado recriminando desde que la chica había empezado a andar.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre tratarla así? Ella no ha hecho absolutamente nada como para que la hables de esa manera, no es un maldito perro.

—Lo sé, aquí el que tiene la culpa eres tú— Nino se frotó la frente, sintiéndose un poco mal por Marinette—. Vamos a casa. Yo necesito dormir y tú necesitas muchas cosas, empezando por calzoncillos.

Echaron a andar en silencio, pero ya no era tan tenso como antes. Igual que pasaba siempre, Nino le gritaba un poco para deshacerse de la frustración y el miedo que hubiera pasado y al poco tiempo volvían a su relación de siempre. Adrien sospechaba que tarde o temprano su amigo se cansaría para siempre, y con razón; pero por ahora simplemente estaba agradecido por tenerlo.

—Esto se ha acabado, Adrien.

El rubio bajó la cabeza, avergonzado ante su padre. Le habían dado algo de ropa, pero aún estaba sucio y hambriento, con un aspecto que dejaba mucho que desear en el heredero al trono. Gabriel lo miraba impasible desde la mitad de la escalera, con las manos tras la espalda.

—Ya no es porque seas el príncipe. Ningún hombre que se precie, sea cual sea su condición, puede desaparecer durante días sin avisar a nadie y aparecer sin ropa ni higiene. Me avergüenzas de una manera que no puedes ni comprender, Adrien.

Su tono fue tan frío que el chico tuvo que levantar la mirada. Su padre estaba serio e inmóvil, pero la tensión en sus hombros dejaba muy claro lo enfadado que estaba. A su lado, Nino parecía incómodo.

—Y encima te ha tenido que encontrar esa pobre chica. No sé de qué la conoces, pero espero que confíes en ella porque te has paseado en paños menores por todo su campo de visión.

Adrien se sonrojó y captó un movimiento tras una de las columnas del primer piso, muy cerca de las escaleras. Al fijarse más descubrió a Marinette, vestida con un suave camisón blanco y conteniéndose para no reír.

Su padre, ajeno por completo a la presencia de la chica a su espalda, continuó con su sermón.

—Sabes perfectamente que las mujeres son impresionables, y dudo que le haya hecho gracia tener que verte así de... degradado—dijo, haciendo un gesto de disgusto—. ¿No has pensado ni por un momento en ella? Una joven de su edad, obligada a ver algo así de impúdico. No quiero ni pensar en cómo se sentirá ahora mismo.

Adrien tenía que reconocer que el mensaje perdía efecto si detrás de su padre estaba Marinette retorciéndose de la risa y claramente poco afectada. Se preguntó qué diría Gabriel si hubiera visto la reacción de la chica en la playa, y si seguiría así de preocupado por su estabilidad emocional.

—¿Me estas escuchando?

El rubio se dio cuenta de que llevaba un rato mirando únicamente a Marinette, ignorando por completo a su padre. Éste suspiró, visiblemente enfadado.

—Ve a tu cuarto, báñate y duerme. Mañana volveremos a hablar, pero ten en mente que esta ha sido tu última excursión.

Adrien asintió y busco a Marinette con la mirada, pero ya no estaba. Caline se acercó a él con una sonrisa triste y le acompaño a su habitación, lista para prepararle un baño caliente.

Un suave toque en la puerta despertó a Marinette, que se acercó sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Entonces escuchó la voz de Adrien susurrando su nombre a través de la madera, y la chica abrió la puerta.

Ambos se miraron en silencio, y Adrien se sonrojó ligeramente. Marinette llevaba el mismo camisón blanco de antes y el pelo recogido en dos coletas, con algunos mechones sueltos que enmarcaban su rostro somnoliento pero alegre. Era la chica más guapa que había visto nunca, o al menos la más guapa que había visto entre los secos.

—Siento haberte despertado, quería... darte las gracias—dijo con un carraspeo—. Por todo.

—No hay de qué.

—Y también quería preguntarte algo— Adrien se rascó la nuca y Marinette levantó las cejas sin perder la sonrisa—. Antes me he dado cuenta de que la gente del otro lado de la isla sois muy diferentes a nosotros y... bueno, tenía curiosidad sobre qué sabéis de los marinos. Puede que vosotros tengáis más datos allí.

La sonrisa de Marinette se tensó.

—Puede, no lo sé—dijo, tratando de mantener la calma—. ¿Tienes alguna duda concreta? Porque yo no sé mucho.

—¿Sabes si hay alguna leyenda o algo de secos que se conviertan en marinos?

Marinette sintió como su mandíbula caía y miró a Adrien con los ojos muy abiertos. No podía creer que ese chico ante ella, con el pelo dorado despeinado y el pijama con gatitos bordados, acabase de preguntar directamente sobre su mayor secreto; uno con el que se jugaba la vida.

Pero algo en su expresión preocupada le decía que aún no lo sabía, o por lo menos no con certeza. Parecía casi más incómodo que ella, y era difícil.

—No, lo siento. Nunca he oído nada parecido— El gesto de Adrien se volvió de piedra y Marinette fingió una risa—. De todas maneras no creo que sea posible, ¿No? Dudo que podamos convertirnos en marinos igual que no podemos convertirnos en cocoteros.

Adrien asintió, sonriendo con incomodidad. Su última esperanza de averiguar algo se acababa de ir por el retrete, a pesar de que le había costado varias horas de dar vueltas en la cama el simple hecho de acercarse a preguntar.

Todas las imágenes que había formado en su mente, en las que le contaba a la chica lo que le estaba pasando, se desvanecieron por completo. Ni siquiera Marinette creía en la posibilidad de cambiar de cuerpo, y eso decía mucho de lo surrealista de la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¿Adrien? ¿Estás bien?

Se dio cuenta de que Marinette lo miraba con expresión ansiosa y fingió una sonrisa.

—Sí, sólo cansado. Lo siento por haberte despertado.

Marinette asintió, con preocupación aún en su rostro, y Adrien le deseó buenas noches antes de echar a andar por el pasillo. Sin embargo, justo antes de que cerrara la puerta se giró.

—Por cierto, ¿Quieres que mañana hagamos algo? Mo padre no me va a dejar salir de la ciudad, puede que ni siquiera de palacio, pero...

Marinette sonrió como gesto de disculpa.

—Lo siento, Adrien, pero tengo que ir a casa. Llevo desde esta mañana fuera, y si no aparezco mañana...

Adrien asintió y miró al techo con una sonrisa triste.

—Sí, te pasará como a mí.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y dio un suave beso en la frente de Marinette, que lo miró con sorpresa. Él se limitó a sonreír y guiñarle un ojo, retomando el camino hacia su habitación.

—Por si no te veo mañana. Buenas noches, Marinette

La chica se quedó en la puerta sin decir nada, viendo como la luz de la vela se iba por el pasillo y sin saber cómo sentirse.

El sol aún no había salido, pero Marinette ya había dejado el camisón cuidadosamente doblado sobre la cama hecha. Se había vuelto a poner su vestido blanco, y lanzó una última mirada triste al vestido rojo que descansaba sobre una de las sillas antes de salir sigilosamente de la habitación.

Por suerte no se encontró con nadie mientras recorría los pasillos del silencioso palacio, y pudo salir al patio sin que la interceptara ni una sola persona.

Después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, tanto con Nino como después con Adrien, Marinette no tenía ninguna intención de afrontar ni a ellos ni a sus propios sentimientos pudiendo escapar en la noche y correr por su vida.

Pero su plan tenía un fallo, y es que para salir de los terrenos del palacio tenía que atravesar una puerta custodiada por guardias. Marinette ralentizó el paso, acariciando la muralla y mentalizándose de que iba a tener que explicarles por qué huía del príncipe, cuando sintió una piedra suelta bajo sus dedos.

Se detuvo y miró la roca. Había unas cuantas piedras que no estaban bien sujetas, y quitarlas fue tan fácil como tirar un poco de los sitios adecuados. A través del agujero pudo ver la playa, y sin pensárselo se tumbó sobre la hierba para arrastrarse a través del hueco. Una vez que estuvo al otro lado volvió a colocar las piedras y se giró hacia el mar, sintiendo la brisa que golpeaba sus ojos cerrados.

Inspiró y corrió hacia el agua, sumergiéndose entera y notando como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar. Esta vez la transformación duro apenas unos minutos, y el dolor fue mucho menor que otras veces.

Marinette sonrió y echó a nadar hacia el otro lado de la isla, con cuidado de que los secos no pudieran verla. Ahora que volvía a ser una marina, intentarían matarla tan pronto como vieran media aleta.

Cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se detuvo para quitarse el vestido que aún llevaba puesto. Ahora que estaba quieta pudo captar gritos en la distancia, gritos que parecían dirigidos sólo a ella. Ladybug se sobresaltó y comenzó a nadar lo más rápido que pudo. A medida que se acercaba la voz se hizo más clara, y la chica se dio cuenta de que era Alya llamándola a gritos. Mandó una señal para que se detuviera y Alya dejó de gritar, mandando en su lugar oleadas de desaprobación.

Cuando por fin encontró a Alya, que también había nadado hacia ella, su amiga la envolvió en un abrazo estrangulador.

« ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto nunca! »

«Lo siento, Alya. De verdad»

« ¿Cómo se te ocurre desaparecer así? Desapareces durante todo el día y no contestas, y ni siquiera viniste por la noche» Ladybug se dio cuenta de que Alya parecía a punto de llorar y sintió como la embargaba la culpa «Pensaba que te habían cogido los secos»

«Lo siento»

«No me pidas disculpas como si preocuparme a mí fuera el problema aquí, Ladybug. Te estás poniendo en peligro, peligro real» Volvió a abrazarla «Si soy tan pesada es porque sólo quiero lo mejor para ti, pero a partir de ahora prometo no echarte la bronca. Confiaré en ti, ¿Vale? Pero por favor, por favor no vuelvas a ocultarme dónde vas si piensas desaparecer todo el día»

«Valoro mucho que te preocupes, Alya, pero... Necesito que confíes en que sé cuidarme sola aunque no te conteste o no aparezca»

«Vale, respeto que no me quieras decir con quién estas, es asunto tuyo, pero puedes avisarme cuando te vayas. Sólo pido eso»

« ¿Cómo que con quien estoy?»

«Lo tuyo con Chat»

Ladybug pestañeó y Alya soltó una pequeña risa, mucho más tranquila ahora que ya estaban juntas.

«Vamos, chica; es evidente. Os vi el otro día, y es el único que vive lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me escuches cuando te llamo. Además, es totalmente tu estilo: guapo y loco de remate»

Ladybug abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a tartamudear.

« ¡Alya! ¡No estamos juntos!» Sus mejillas se pusieron del mismo tono que sus escamas y Alya ladeo la cabeza con una sonrisa «Te lo juro, Alya. Es muy guapo, es verdad, y es un chico increíble, pero no es nada para mí»

Mientras lo decía, la propia Ladybug se planteó si lo que estaba diciendo era cierto. Había conectado con Chat de una forma que nunca antes había sentido con ningún otro marino, pero muchas de las cosas que había hablado con él había sido bajo su forma de seca. Por mucho que ella viera a Chat como un amigo, puede que para él ella no fuera más que una conocida.

Además, cuando Alya había sugerido que estuviera con alguien, la primera persona en la que había pensado era Adrien. Y estaba bastante segura de que su amiga preferiría que Ladybug saltara directa a un arpón antes de que empezara a sentir cosas por un seco.

Alya sonrió con ironía al ver la mirada ensimismada de la morena y se puso tras ella para empujarla hacia el Arrecife, donde les esperaba el desayuno.

«Di lo que quieras de Chat, Ladybug; pero tienes una mirada de enamorada que me está dando hasta diabetes»


	10. Capítulo 9

A la mañana siguiente, Adrien subió a su cuarto decepcionado. Esperaba ver a Marinette en el desayuno y pedirle disculpas por despertarla la noche anterior, pero le habían dicho que había desaparecido y que su cuarto estaba como si nadie hubiera pasado la noche ahí. La única prueba de que Marinette era real eran los vestidos que había dejado, tanto el camisón como el vestido rojo; al parecer se había llevado el blanco con flores. Adrien había colgado personalmente los otros dos en el armario de esa habitación para que no se extraviasen y ahora estaba en su propio cuarto, mirando por la ventana sin nada que hacer.

De pronto le pareció ver algo en el mar, una sombra oscura cerca de la playa de palacio. Adrien se tropezó al levantarse apresuradamente y se asomó a la ventana, intentando verlo con más claridad. La mancha pareció moverse y emergió una cabeza.

Lo que Adrien había confundido con una sombra era el pelo de Ladybug, que ahora caía sobre su cara cubriéndola casi por completo. Cómo si supiera exactamente dónde mirar, la marina se apartó la melena con soltura y fijo sus ojos en la ventana de Adrien.

Ambos se observaron durante unos segundos; ella con el agua meciéndose suavemente el pelo, y él agarrado al marco de la ventana, con un pie todavía metido en la silla que había tirado al levantarse.

Adrien sintió como se le secaba la boca. Llevaba sólo un día sin verla, pero volvía a sorprenderle lo hermosa que era, incluso desde esta distancia. No podía ver su cola, pero el rojo de las escamas de su cara se veía aun desde la ventana.

Se moría de ganas por saludarla y que sonriera, pero no podía hacerlo; al fin y al cabo, Ladybug no conocía a Adrien de nada, sólo a Chat Noir. Se limitó a mirarla con la expresión más amable que pudo para que se sintiera segura. En ese momento escuchó algunas voces que venían de la muralla; al parecer algunos guardias iban a empezar el turno, y si descubrían a la marina no dudarían en matarla.

Adrien puso cara de horror y comenzó a gesticular, indicando a Ladybug lo que pasaba. La chica se asustó y asintió, dándole las gracias con una pequeña sonrisa. El rubio vio como desaparecía, a salvo entre las olas, y volvió a cerrar la ventana con el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

No sabía a qué había venido Ladybug a este lado de la isla, pero fuese lo que fuese le había arreglado la mañana. Y ahora necesitaría otra cosa para entretener el resto de su vida, porque al parecer esa habitación era donde se quedaría para siempre gracias a su padre.

 _[Una semana después]_

Adrien anotó otra cifra en su cuaderno y suspiró, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el mármol de su bañera.

Los últimos días había ocupado su tiempo probando distintas aguas, intentando averiguar si lo que le transformaba tenía que ver con el estado del líquido. Por ahora había comprobado distinta salinidad, distinta temperatura, distinta acidez... Pero ninguna de estas variables parecía ser la clave. Incluso lo había intentado con la propia agua del mar, pidiéndole a Nino que le subiera un cubo para un experimento del que no le dio más detalles, pero eso tampoco había funcionado.

No lo entendía. Era cierto que para ser seco parecía necesitar la cueva, ¿Pero para transformarse en marino? No había sido así antes, y no entendía qué había cambiado.

Adrien salió de la bañera y se envolvió en una suave toalla, pasando las hojas del cuaderno con las manos aún húmedas. Tenía al menos veinte hojas con intentos fallidos de transformación, y en la siguiente sección otras tantas de fracasos en la biblioteca.

Había estado buscando libros, cuentos, cualquier referencia a híbridos entre marino y seco. Era cierto que se había pasado la vida en ese mismo sitio investigando y nunca había encontrado nada, pero tenía esperanzas en que tal vez el problema estaba en que no había sabido qué buscar. Sin embargo, entre los libros de biología de los secos tampoco había descubierto la más mínima mención.

La única interacción que parecía haber entre marinos y secos era de sangre y odio, algo que ya tenía muy visto.

— ¿Adrien? ¿Quieres jugar al ajedrez?

La voz de Nino sonó a través de la puerta y los hombros de Adrien se hundieron aún más. Su amigo llevaba una semana intentando entretenerlo, pero el hecho de estar encerrado a cal y canto no iba a cambiar por mucho que se volcaran en los juegos de mesa.

—Si no quieres, podemos volver a la biblioteca. Tú buscas tus cosas y yo compongo—continuó Nino, consciente del silencio de Adrien.

—Vale—dijo finalmente el rubio, saliendo del baño aún envuelto en la toalla—, pero nada de escupirme con el clarinete.

Ladybug sonrió cuando Alya le tendió la concha, y removió el interior con el tenedor.

«Esto tiene buena pinta, Alya. Qué sorpresa, no sabía que fueras una cocinitas»

Su amiga se sentó a su lado y se recogió el pelo, que flotaba a su alrededor como una aureola rizada.

«Bueno, en algo me tenía que parecer a mi madre. Quiero decir, no es como si fuera suficiente con el pelo, la piel, la figura... »

Ladybug soltó una carcajada y empezó a comer.

«Bueno, pues felicita a tu genética porque esto está riquísimo»

«Se lo diré» Alya sonrió y miró a su amiga « ¿Sabes? Echaba de menos esto»

« ¿Darme de comer?»

«No, pasar tiempo contigo» dijo con una sonrisa triste «Últimamente sólo desapareces; y cuando estás no estás realmente, tienes siempre esa cara de boba mientras piensas en tu Romeo»

Ladybug dejó el tenedor, ligeramente incómoda.

«Alya, no... No es lo que tú crees. En absoluto»

« ¿Ah, no?» dijo la marina con sorna «Que no me parece mal, Chat es buena gente; pero no hace falta que disimules. Me hace hasta ilusión que por fin te intereses por alguien»

Ladybug vio la gracia que le hacía a Alya todo esto y se dio cuenta de lo fácil que sería asentir y reconocerlo. Su amiga tenía razón: Chat era un marino increíble, divertido, interesante, guapo... Era todo lo que podía pedir y más, y si sus caminos se hubieran cruzado en otro momento estaba segura de que Chat le gustaría mucho más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Pero, por desgracia, había conocido a Adrien. No podía quitarse de la cabeza su sonrisa y lo gentil que era con ella, una desconocida de la que todos los demás hubieran huido. Había sido tan generoso, tan paciente... Nadie la había hecho sentir como él, pero tenía una gran pega que para toda su gente sería completamente insalvable.

Era seco.

«Alya» dijo Ladybug, reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo « ¿Y si... no fuera Chat?»

« ¡Madre mía, chica!» exclamó Alya, riéndose «No sabía que tuvieras tantos pretendientes. ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? ¿Es un chico siquiera?»

«Sí, es... es un chico»

Alya empezó a dar palmaditas con entusiasmo y Ladybug empezó a arrepentirse de haber abierto la boca, recordando las duras palabras de Fu.

« ¿Y cómo es?»

«Es... déjalo, no importa»

« ¡Claro que importa!»

«No» Su tono se volvió mucho más cortante «Lo siento, pero no. No es asunto tuyo, Alya»

La sonrisa de su amiga cayó. Ladybug apartó la mirada, pero eso no solucionó nada; estaba claro que había cometido un error grave.

« ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?»

«Déjalo, Alya. Es sólo que no quiero hablar del tema»

«Bueno, pues yo sí. Llevas más de un mes ignorándome, hablándome sólo por pena o para que te deje en paz»

«No es así, nunca he...»

«Me da igual si lo haces sin querer. No te estoy diciendo esto porque me sienta dolida, te lo digo porque estoy preocupada. No sé qué te está pasando, no sé qué haces o si te estas metiendo en problemas»

« ¡Es que no tienes por qué saberlo!» exclamó Ladybug «No eres mi madre, no tienes que controlar lo que hago y lo que no. Eres mi amiga, deberías confiar en mi criterio»

«Creo que tenemos un concepto diferente de lo que es la amistad, Ladybug» dijo Alya, levantándose y mirándola con frustración «Pero bueno, supongo que nuestra relación ya no es lo que yo creía»

«Eso parece» dijo Ladybug, poniéndose a su altura y tratando de esconder las lágrimas.

La cara de Alya mostraba una decepción absoluta, pero Ladybug sabía que dijera lo que dijera no podía arreglarlo; la verdad estaba fuera de discusión, y el resto sólo serían mentiras que su amiga no se merecía. Alya se dio la vuelta y se marchó con un suspiro, dejando a la morena con el plato aún en la mano. Las lágrimas empezaron aflorar en sus ojos y Ladybug se las quitó con brusquedad.

Ya está, la había perdido. Cuando aceptó la misión de Fu sabía que tendría que guardar secretos, y también sabía que eso afectaría a sus relaciones. Pero ahora era real, y después de haber destrozado la amistad que tenía con Alya se sentía como una caca de perro recién pisada.

Miró a su espalda, al Arrecife lleno de marinos. En parte lo estaba haciendo por ellos, pero sabía que si se enteraban no reaccionarían con gratitud. La única forma que le quedaba ya para solucionarlo todo —y principalmente su amistad con Alya— era avanzar mucho más rápido con los secos y poder contarle la verdad.

Ladybug se levantó y dejó cuidadosamente el plato en el suelo, utilizando el tenedor para escribir a su lado un "lo siento" que Alya vería al volver para coger el plato. Eso si es que venía.

Echó a nadar hacia la cueva de las runas, pensando en lo que haría a partir de ahora. Había tomado la decisión de no volver al Arrecife hasta que no hubiera conseguido algo, y eso podía traducirse en mucho tiempo fuera de casa.

Al llegar a la cueva se transformó casi instantáneamente en seca, sintiendo poco más que un escozor en la piel. Eso la hizo sonreír a pesar de su tristeza; por lo menos algo se le empezaba a dar bien.

Adrien terminó de abrocharse la camisa del pijama y suspiró. Otro día, otro aburrido día de dar vueltas por el palacio y no hacer absolutamente nada.

Se asomó a la ventana y sus ojos vagaron por el horizonte. El agua estaba calmada, y una parte de él deseó que Ladybug volviera a aparecer. No sabía si esta vez se atrevería a decirle algo, o se limitaría a observarla como un búho psicópata igual que había hecho la semana anterior; lo único que sabía era que quería volver a verla.

De pronto, un movimiento en la arena le llamo la atención. Al mirar con más atención descubrió a Marinette, ocultándose entre las sombras de la muralla y aprovechándose de la oscuridad de la noche para no ser vista. Adrien soltó una pequeña risa y se apoyó en la ventana, viendo hasta donde quería llegar con este plan.

Contempló como Marinette se recogía el pelo en un desastroso moño y se arrodillaba ante el muro, buscando algo. El chico se dio cuenta con sorpresa de que estaba abriendo el agujero que él mismo había creado años atrás, cuando había empezado a escaparse a la playa. Una vez que estuvo dentro lo cerró con cuidado y miró a su alrededor, atenta a cualquier peligro. Adrien empezaba a preguntarse muy seriamente qué pretendía cuando Marinette levanto la mirada y suspiró de alivio al verle en la ventana, saludándolo con una gran sonrisa y disipando todas sus dudas.

Adrien le devolvió el saludo y le indicó con gestos que camino debía tomar para subir a su habitación. Ella miró la ruta —un par de rocas de sujeción en la pared del palacio que la permitirían escalar hasta donde él estaba— y le lanzó una mirada bastante incrédula.

Adrien se hubiera reído por lo extraño de la situación si no fuera por que los guardias no tardarían en aparecer. Con un gesto indicó a Marinette que tenía que subir cuanto antes, y ella decidió confiar en él. Se agarró a la pared y comenzó a trepar, animada por los susurros del chico e intentando no despeñarse. Cuando finalmente llegó a su ventana se abalanzó a través del hueco, cayendo de manera más bien lamentable sobre un sorprendido Adrien.

—Vaya, eso ha sido rápido.

La chica hizo el signo de la victoria mientras intentaba recuperar una postura más o menos digna.

—Lo que ha sido es complicado. Podías haberme ayudado de alguna forma, ¿Has oído hablar de Rapunzel?

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco y Marinette se sorprendió gratamente al ver que si conocía el cuento infantil.

—Bueno, mademoiselle, ¿Se puede saber qué hace usted aquí a estas horas de la noche?

Marinette arrugó el dobladillo de su vestido blanco y desvió la mirada, sintiendo como su sonrisa se perdía al recordar a Alya. Adrien se puso súbitamente serio.

—Marinette, ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Digamos que... me he ido de casa—dijo con voz queda—. En realidad he venido aquí porque no tengo otro sitio al que ir.

Lo que había dicho era cierto, pero una parte de Marinette se sintió culpable, como una espía aprovechándose de su amigo. Adrien inspiró con fuerza ante sus palabras y abrazó con suavidad a la chica, que parecía a punto de llorar.

—Puedes quedarte aquí, por supuesto que puedes— Se separó ligeramente y miró sus ojos azules, abiertos de par en par—. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿No?

Marinette asintió y hundió la cara en el pecho de él, que la abrazó aun con más fuerza.

Tras unos minutos en los que la chica se tranquilizó, Adrien despertó a Caline y los tres juntos prepararon la habitación que usaría Marinette. El chico dudó si debía despertar también a Nino, pero decidió que su reacción sería probablemente enfadarse con la morena y no creía que este fuera el momento. Cuando la habitación ya estuvo lista, Caline desapareció tras un último abrazo a Marinette y Adrien se quedó a solas con ella.

Se acercó al armario y sacó el camisón que había guardado ahí, tendiéndoselo a la chica con una sonrisa.

—Aquí tienes, es el mismo que usaste la otra vez. Mañana baja cuando quieras, ya me encargo yo de contarle la situación a mi padre y Nino— Marinette cogió la prenda con gratitud, y Adrien sonrió irónicamente—. Estaría bien que mañana no desaparecieras, o voy a quedar fatal delante de todos.

—Ya, lo siento por eso—dijo la joven con una mueca avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué crees que he despertado a Caline? A estas alturas necesito pruebas de que estás aquí realmente.

Marinette soltó un bufido y Adrien se acercó a la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, te dejo para que duermas— Antes de cerrar la puerta se giró y asintió—. Y quédate todo el tiempo que quieras, Marinette. Eres bienvenida.

—Gracias—susurró la chica, abrazando el camisón.

La puerta se cerró y Marinette se quedó sola en el cuarto. De pronto todo lo que había pasado con Alya, volvió con fuerza a su mente, y esta vez las lágrimas sí que cayeron sin control, empapando la ropa que sujetaba.


	11. Capítulo 10

Sin embargo, los días pasaron y las cosas no fueron como Marinette había imaginado. Adrien se pasaba los días metido en la biblioteca, y por mucho que intentara incluirla en el plan para que no se sintiera desplazada —ofreciéndole lectura, enseñándole ilustraciones...— se notaba que estaba enfrascado en algo que prácticamente lo consumía. Y por mucho que ella disfrutase pasando tiempo con él, no terminaba de sentirse cómoda con las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba Nino cada vez que entraba en la biblioteca.

En consecuencia, al poco tiempo empezó a salir a la ciudad por su cuenta. Al principio tenía un poco de miedo de quedarse a solas en callejuelas estrechas, pero con el paso de los días aprendió a ver que incluso los peores sitios podían ofrecerle algo bueno, ya fuera sonidos de familias comiendo y riendo o gatitos escondidos tras rocas sueltas.

Pasó mucho tiempo recorriendo la ciudad y los alrededores, llegando a veces a pasar al otro lado de la isla por medio de la cueva. Le sorprendía el contraste entre la ciudad amurallada y el bosque que tenía a apenas unos kilómetros, lleno de vida y de salvajismo. El día que encontró la pequeña cascada del lado de los Acantilados pensó que, de haber sido una seca de verdad, éste era el sitio en el que le hubiera gustado vivir.

Pero por supuesto, todas las tardes volvía al palacio. El Rey parecía conforme con tener una nueva habitante y ella no pensaba molestar y arriesgarse a que cambiara de opinión; así que todos los días se aseguraba de llegar a una hora prudencial, bajando a las cocinas para ayudar a Caline y contarle que había hecho durante el día.

Aquella noche concreta la cena fue más tranquila de lo habitual. El Rey estaba ausente y los tres jóvenes pudieron charlar con tranquilidad por primera vez en semanas.

—Nino, ¿Has terminado ya la canción que estabas componiendo?— Nino negó, conteniendo una sonrisa, y Adrien fingió desmoronarse—. No me digas eso, no creo que aguante otra mañana despertando con tu maldito violín.

—¿Cuantos instrumentos tocas, Nino?-preguntó Marinette.

—Tres—contestó Nino, perdiendo parte de su humor pero sin querer ser maleducado—. El piano, el violín y la gaita.

Marinette asintió con una sonrisa pero no volvió a decir nada, consciente de la desgana de Nino. El chico se había vuelto aún más cortante desde que ella empezó a vivir en el palacio, y era otro de los motivos por los que intentaba salir todos los días de aquel lugar.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, todos fueron a sus cuartos y Marinette se puso el camisón, sentándose a leer mientras esperaba a que llamaran a su puerta. Estaba a punto de rendirse y apagar la luz cuando por fin escuchó un golpeteo, y corrió a abrir a Adrien.

Esta vez parecía más alegre que otras noches, y la chica le dejó pasar a la habitación con una exagerada reverencia.

—Buenas noches, alteza.

Adrien entró con la barbilla en alto y unos andares exageradamente señoriales que se esfumaron en cuanto saltó sobre el sillón de orejas. Colocó las piernas sobre el respaldo y apoyó la espalda sobre el cojín del asiento; y Marinette no pudo evitar mirar la piel de su estómago, visible ahora que se le había subido un poco la camisa.

Adrien, ajeno al hilo de pensamientos de la chica, sonrió desde su incómoda postura.

—Buenas noches, Marinette. ¿Has vuelto a salir al festival?

Marinette asintió con entusiasmo y se sentó en la cama, frente a Adrien. Éste se puso por fin en una postura normal y la miró con interés.

Esta era la rutina que tenían, y era algo que Marinette adoraba. Puede que durante el día no pasasen tiempo juntos, pero después de cenar se reunían en su cuarto para contarse qué habían hecho noche tras noche, algo que además de ser divertido la ayudaba a entender algunas cosas que podía haber visto en la ciudad. Adrien siempre estaba dispuesto a explicárselo todo, y Marinette cada día tenía más claro que tarde o temprano sería él a quien le contaría la verdad sobre su naturaleza.

Pero todavía no. No estaba preparada.

— ¡Sí! Hoy había más niños, y me he quedado a ayudar porque las cosas se estaban descontrolando un poco— Marinette señaló una pequeña trenza que tenía en el pelo y Adrien se acercó para verla mejor— Hemos estado jugando y uno de los niños me ha hecho esto.

—Precioso—murmuró Adrien. De pronto volvió a sus sentidos y sonrió — ¿Y mañana? ¿Tienes algún plan?

—No sé, supongo que pasear por el pueblo; aún quedan un par de días de fiesta— Miró con la boca torcida a Adrien—. ¿Y tú? ¿Más biblioteca?

—En realidad no—dijo él—. Ahora que mi padre se ha ido tengo que aprovechar para que me dé un poco el aire— Levantó la mirada al techo con una sonrisa—. He pensado en ir al otro lado de la isla, puede que durante un par de días.

Marinette aspiró con fuerza ante la mención del otro lado, recordando la cascada con cierta nostalgia. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar preocuparse por Adrien.

—¿Estás seguro de que es la mejor idea? No tienes permitido salir, y probablemente tu padre se acabe enterando y...

—Me da igual, Marinette— Se hundió en el sillón con gesto cansado—. ¿Qué puede hacerme? ¿Castigarme sin salir? Solo quiero estar fuera de estas cuatro paredes y no voy a correr ningún riesgo, no es tan importante.

— ¿Podría... ir contigo?

Adrien se incorporó para mirar a la chica, que sonreía con cierta suplica. La posibilidad de decir que sí pasó por su cabeza, y pudo imaginarse un día divertido con Marinette en el bosque, haciendo un picnic y saltando por las rocas; podrían incluso decírselo a Nino. Pero lo cierto es que no podía: había planeado muchas pruebas para sus estudios sobre la transformación, y no sabía si tendría más oportunidades de llevarlas a cabo.

No, por desgracia tendría que pasar el día solo.

—Lo siento, Marinette; pero mañana... no es un buen día.

Su expresión se desplomo pero consiguió mantener la sonrisa, y Adrien no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.

A la mañana siguiente, Marinette bajo a desayunar un poco alicaída. La charla con Adrien le había recordado a su propia situación, y una parte de ella también quería olvidar sus responsabilidades y volver a sentirse libre, aunque fuera durante unas horas. Pero no podía volver al Arrecife, no sin enfrentarse a Alya.

—Marinette—dijo Nino, acercándose a ella con un asentimiento educado—. Buenos días.

—Hola, Nino— La chica miró a su alrededor y volvió a fijar su vista en el moreno—. ¿Adrien ha bajado ya?

—Adrien lleva ya más de una hora fuera. Ha dicho que probablemente estaría fuera más de un día; de hecho me ha dicho bastantes cosas— Se acercó a Marinette y algo en su actitud no le transmitió ninguna tranquilidad—. ¿Es cierto que querías ir con él?

—Eh... sí—contestó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué buscas exactamente? ¿Información? ¿Llegar al trono?

—¿Perdona?

Nino chasqueó la lengua.

—Sé lo que estás haciendo. Desde que apareciste, Adrien no para de hacer cosas raras. Ya casi no habla conmigo, sólo está en la biblioteca buscando quién sabe qué y aislándose de todos, ¿Y ahora tú te vienes a vivir aquí como si nada? ¿Y sin despegarte de él? —Marinette abrió mucho los ojos sin saber que decir y Nino soltó una risa amarga—. Si te crees que la carita de inocente te va a funcionar conmigo es que no me conoces demasiado bien. Sé que ocultas algo, _lo siento_ , y no voy a permitir que te aproveches de él. No se lo merece.

—¿Se puede saber que te he hecho, Nino? –Marinette se cruzó de brazos, intentando contener su rabia— No quiero que le pase nada malo a Adrien, por nada del mundo. Pero que me mires mal cada vez que aparezco no solucionaría nada en caso de que sí estuviera planeando algo. Tal vez deberías, ya sabes, intentar encontrar alguna pista real; aunque te adelanto que es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Oh, créeme; si tuviera pruebas de algo ya no estarías aquí— Comenzó a alejarse por el pasillo, levantando las manos con ironía—. Pero hasta entonces, disfruta de tu estancia en palacio.

Marinette, con los nervios a flor de piel, vio como Nino desaparecía finalmente. Por supuesto que ocultaba algo, que era una maldita marina por ejemplo, pero no era nada que fuera a hacer daño a Adrien.

Al menos no más que a ella si llegaba a descubrirse.

La chica se metió en su habitación a toda prisa, sintiendo como la ansiedad subía por su garganta. No sabía que tenía que hacer para que las cosas fueran bien: primero había hecho daño a Alya por mantener el plan de Fu en secreto, y ahora Nino la amenazaba abiertamente por el mismo motivo. Sin embargo, sabía que lo mejor para todos ellos era seguir guardando silencio hasta que estuviera completamente segura de que podía confiar en Adrien.

Pero no era sólo eso. Llevaba demasiado tiempo fingiendo ser alguien que no era, al menos no del todo. Echaba de menos la libertad que sentía en el agua, y Nino no había ayudado nada al hacer que se sintiera como una intrusa. Por mucho que le gustara estar entre los secos, faltaba algo, una pieza de su identidad que no podía encontrar en una bañera con los ojos cerrados.

Marinette apretó los puños y abrió la puerta de su cuarto con determinación. Ya que estaba sola —tanto literal como metafóricamente— iba a aprovecharlo.

Adrien no sería el único que iba a salir de excursión.

El rubio saco la pierna del agua y observo como las escamas desaparecían en escasos segundos. Acto seguido lo anotó en su cuaderno con un asentimiento, maravillado por los datos que estaba consiguiendo.

Llevaba ya casi una hora en la cueva de las runas, y no sólo había visto que su transformación era mucho más rápida que antes, sino que el dolor ya no estaba por ningún lado. Simplemente metiendo parte del pie las escamas subían hasta casi su rodilla, incluso aunque ésta estuviese seca. Sin embargo, por mucho que se mojase con el agua acumulada en el suelo su cuerpo no cambiaba, sólo parecía hacerlo cuando se sumergía.

Se puso de pie y guardó su ropa y sus cuadernos en un sitio alejado del agua, lo suficiente como para no mojarlos. Ya había recogido todos los datos que quería por hoy, y lo único que le apetecía era un bañito con transformación completa. Se frotó las manos y se preparó para un salto limpio y elegante que no llegó nunca.

Un sonido en la entrada de la cueva le hizo levantar la mirada rápidamente. Con ese movimiento perdió el equilibrio y se resbaló de forma totalmente aparatosa al agua, cayendo con un chapoteo y transformándose por completo en segundos.

Cuando emergió de nuevo, siendo ya un marino, vio como Marinette entraba en la cueva maldiciendo. Por cómo se movía, parecía claro que se había golpeado con alguna de las rocas y que aún no se había fijado en Chat, que la miraba con asombro. Tras un vistazo a sus cosas para asegurarse de que estaban ocultas, el chico saludó a Marinette con una sonrisa. Ella se quedó congelada durante un segundo, pero después le devolvió la sonrisa con entusiasmo.

—¡Chat! ¿Que...? — Se fijó en las salpicaduras que adornaban las paredes y no pudo evitar enarcar las cejas— ¿Que estabas haciendo?

Chat la instó a acercarse con un gesto y Marinette se sentó a su lado, teniéndole la mano. Él la tocó con suavidad y sonrió levemente.

«Estaba chapoteando, nada más»

—¿Chapoteando? ¿Desde cuándo los marinos dedican su tiempo libre a chapotear?

Chat se encogió levemente de hombros.

«¿Y desde cuándo los secos dedican su tiempo a criticar a los marinos?»

—Pues... desde siempre, Chat.

Los dos rieron y Marinette se puso en una posición más cómoda, decidida a pasar un rato con el chico. Al salir de palacio su plan había consistido simplemente en ir a la cascada del otro lado de la isla, en los Acantilados, y darse un baño en el pequeño lago donde caía el agua. Echaba de menos nadar pero no quería acercarse al Arrecife ni a Alya, por lo que ese sitio le había parecido una gran opción. Sin embargo, ahora que había visto a Chat no se le ocurría una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que con el marino.

—Bueno, Chat, ¿Y cómo es que has venido a la cueva a "chapotear"? ¿Es tu sitio secreto o algo así?

Los dedos del chico empezaron a pasear distraídamente por el brazo de Marinette mientras pensaba en su respuesta.

«Algo así. Esto va a sonarte muy raro, pero... siento que aquí, _así_ , puedo ser yo mismo»

Ella asintió, mirando más allá de Chat.

—Creo que lo entiendo— Chat levantó una ceja y Marinette se encogió de hombros—.La verdad es que yo he estado toda la vida viviendo igual; en el mismo sitio y con la misma gente, pensando que algo estaba mal conmigo. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora ya no. Supongo que a veces no sabes que te falta algo hasta que lo encuentras— Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia cuando fijó sus ojos azules en el marino—. ¿Sabes que hasta hace dos meses nunca había estado en la ciudad? Podríamos decir que yo también he encontrado mi sitio secreto. Quién sabe, puede que seamos más parecidos de lo que crees, señor Noir.

Chat soltó una pequeña carcajada y golpeó la frente de ella con el dedo ligeramente mojado.

«¿Y tú? ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en una cueva como ésta?»

Marinette se tumbó de lado y apoyó la cabeza en su brazo doblado, quedando a pocos centímetros de Chat. Éste se sonrojó ligeramente ante su cercanía, aunque ella parecía completamente ajena a nada que no fuera encontrar una postura cómoda.

—Iba a dar un paseo... ya sabes, por mi zona. Hay muchas cosas que echo de menos.

El chico recordó que Marinette se había ido de casa, y la nostalgia que podía ver en su rostro le dijo que había algo complicado detrás, algo que no le había contado cuando llegó al palacio.

«Pero donde estás ahora, ¿Estás bien?»

—Sí, estoy genial; la gente es agradable y por lo general me tratan bien— Chat estaba a punto de sonreír pero ella continuó hablando—. Pero me aburro.

La mandíbula del chico se desplomó.

« ¿Te aburres? ¿Cómo que te aburres? ¿No hay... ya sabes, gente divertida? Debería haberla, la hay en todas partes ¿no?» dijo con su voz convirtiéndose en un hilo nervioso.

—Sí, pero... —Marinette soltó una risa ante la mirada lastimera de Chat—. Estoy bien allí, de verdad. Es sólo que necesitaba un rato para mí.

Chat asintió, pero ahora que lo pensaba se sentía un poco culpable. Marinette había tenido que pasar las últimas semanas sola en una ciudad que no conocía, y por mucho que la visitase por la noche, esas charlas no parecían ser suficiente. A partir de ahora necesitaba prestar más atención a su amiga, porque estaba claro que algo fallaba.

«Yo... lo siento, Marinette»

—¿Por qué? No has hecho nada malo.

Chat sonrió de medio lado ante el tono de la chica y se encogió de hombros.

«Lo siento por los que están a tu alrededor, sólo eso. Hay que ser imbécil para no pasar el tiempo contigo»

—No son imbéciles—dijo Marinette, riendo con un ligero sonrojo—. Es simplemente que tienen cosas que hacer, y no pasa nada. No puedo irrumpir en sus vidas y esperar que me dediquen todo su tiempo.

Chat sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con una calidez que sorprendió a la chica, que sintió cómo sus mejillas se ponían aún más rojas.

«¿Y qué es lo que echas de menos?»

Marinette tragó saliva y miró la expresión interesada de Chat, que la observaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos cruzados. La pregunta era inocente, pero tenía que ser cuidadosa si no quería revelar su verdadera identidad.

—Pues... Sobre todo echo de menos a la gente, a mi mejor amiga. Y bueno, la libertad que tenía en casa; no sé cómo será donde tú vives, pero los secos de la ciudad tienen un montón de reglas estúpidas que no se pueden incumplir.

«Pues donde yo vivo es sorprendentemente parecido» murmuró Chat «¿Y por qué te fuiste? Si no te importa que te lo pregunte, claro»

—No, está bien— Marinette se mordió el labio y notó como los dedos del chico temblaban ligeramente durante un segundo, aunque no hubo ninguna otra reacción—. No soy exactamente lo que ellos esperan de mí, nunca lo he sido. Pero ahora es como si tuviera dos vidas, una en cada lado, y hasta que no... Bueno, da igual.

«No da igual. ¿Qué vas a decir cuando vuelvas? Si vuelves, claro»

—Sí, voy a volver. En algún momento, al menos— Se estiró y sonrió, intentando aligerar el ambiente—. Pues nada, les pediré perdón por desaparecer y esperaré que me entiendan. Pero prefiero disculparme una vez por una gran escapada que decepcionarlos una y otra vez por las mismas excursiones. Por eso me he ido; no quiero mentirles a la cara día tras día.

Se sumieron en un silencio cómodo mientras los dos pensaban en lo que acababa de decir Marinette. Chat, que aún estaba acariciando con suavidad el brazo de la morena, se vio a sí mismo reflejado en su situación.

A veces quería pedir ayuda y contar a los cuatro vientos lo que le estaba pasando, lo que había descubierto sobre sí mismo, pero no podía. Si era sincero, el único motivo por el que quería mantener su situación en secreto era simplemente miedo; miedo a que lo rechazaran, a que su gente pensase que era un monstruo, a que su vida cambiase para siempre. Y mientras que Marinette había tomado una decisión, él se había limitado a seguir con su vida y fingir que no pasaba nada, intentando descubrir qué sucedía a espaldas de todo el mundo y mirándoles a la cara mientras les mentía.

Ahora que lo pensaba, al lado de la chica no era más que un cobarde.

— ¿Estás bien? — Chat levantó la mirada y los ojos azules de Marinette lo escrutaron con cierta preocupación—. Pareces un poco... triste.

El chico miró el punto donde sus pieles se unían y sonrió, dándole una palmadita en el brazo.

«Sí; no es nada, no te preocupes. Es sólo que lo que has dicho me ha hecho pensar en mi propia vida»

—¿En qué, exactamente?

«En el rechazo. Supongo que soy demasiado guapo para mi familia, por eso me va mal» Marinette levantó las cejas y Chat chasqueó la lengua, abandonando el tono jocoso «Es lo mismo que te pasa a ti, creo. Familia que no acepta tus intereses, secretos que se te van de las manos... Cagadas, en general»

—Vale, los dos damos asco y nos va fatal. Me alegra ver que me rodeo de la gente adecuada.

Chat salpicó directo al ojo de Marinette como respuesta y ella le sacó la lengua, quitándose las gotas de la cara. El chico soltó una carcajada y Marinette lo miró desafiante, preparada para salpicar de vuelta.

De pronto la luz se volvió mucho más tenue y ambos levantaron la cabeza, mirando a través del agujero del techo. El sol se había cubierto por una nube, pero los dos se dieron cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde. Marinette se incorporó con un gemido y Chat temió que viera su ropa escondida, pero ella no prestó ninguna atención a las rocas que la ocultaban. En su lugar se giró hacia el marino y le tendió la mano, que él cogió con suavidad.

—¿Vas a venir mañana, Chat?

Marinette deseó que contestara que sí. Le gustaba descubrir la forma en la que vivían los secos y pasear por la ciudad... pero no tanto; y últimamente era lo único que hacía. Él pareció dudar, pero entonces vio su cara suplicante y su boca se torció en una sonrisa ladeada.

«De acuerdo, señorita. ¿Mañana por la tarde te parece bien?»

Marinette asintió con entusiasmo y se levantó para marcharse, pero él no soltó la mano; en su lugar agarró más fuerte, haciendo que ella se girase para mirarlo sorprendida.

«¿Por qué, Marinette? ¿Por qué quieres...? Eres una seca»

—Porque soy una seca, Chat; no una imbécil—dijo con las cejas levantadas y una sonrisa—. Y hay que ser imbécil para no pasar tiempo contigo.


	12. Capítulo 11

—Bueno, ¿Que has hecho hoy?

Marinette se hundió en los cojines de su cama, sonriendo mientras miraba a Adrien y pensando qué contestar.

Obviamente no podía contarle exactamente a qué había dedicado la tarde, porque la había pasado con Chat. Lo cierto es que llevaba ya una semana pasando las tardes enteras con él, algo que no quería revelar a nadie, ni siquiera a Adrien; no podía hacerlo sin poner en riesgo al marino. Y era curioso porque, aunque se conocían desde hacía poco, en aquellos días ambos habían aprendido a confiar el uno en el otro. Marinette sabía que Chat no la traicionaría y que era una buena persona, a pesar de que en ningún momento hablasen de sus vidas más allá de lo básico. Sólo se daban la información necesaria, y era algo que en el fondo Marinette agradecía; de esta forma había comprobado que Chat no estaba dispuesto a regalar los secretos marinos a los secos, y ella no tenía que inventarse un pasado que no tenía. Pero en el fondo nada de eso importaba porque hablar con Chat era como estar con un amigo de toda la vida.

Por suerte, no todo su día implicaba al marino, así que Marinette aún podía contarle a Adrien lo que hacía por las mañanas y evitar que sospechase.

—Pues nada, ayudar en la panadería y jugar un poco con los niños. Imagina como está la cosa que lo más interesante de hoy ha sido ver a Manon acatarrada.

Adrien sonrió, pero era una sonrisa más pícara que alegre y Marinette tragó saliva. Desde hacía unos días sentía que el chico, más que interesarse por ella, lo que intentaba era sonsacarle información. Y se moría de ganas de contarle lo de Chat y presentárselo —algo le decía que se llevarían bien—, pero no podía hacerlo.

Si no había sido capaz de contar su propio secreto, ¿Cómo podía contar el de terceras personas?

— ¿Y ya? ¿Manon tose un poco y tú has hecho bollos? —Se inclinó hacia Marinette, fijando sus ojos en los de ella— ¿No has conocido a nadie en todo este tiempo más allá de Nino y yo? Algún amigo tendrás, hay gente muy agradable en... la ciudad.

La chica rio nerviosa y negó con la cabeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho, mi vida es bastante aburrida—se tumbó de lado y lo miró con curiosidad— ¿Y tú? Seguro que tienes mucho más que contar.

Adrien sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos llenos de tensión y finalmente se acomodó en el sillón, aceptando que Marinette no iba a decir nada sobre Chat.

Otra vez.

No sabía por qué le molestaba tanto que no se lo contara. Una parte del chico sabía que esto era una muy buena noticia: significaba que era buena mantenimiento secretos. Pero también quería que Marinette se sintiera cómoda con él, y el hecho de que le ocultase una parte tan grande de su tiempo le hacía sentir prescindible.

Aunque a veces tenía que reconocer que lo único que buscaba era que Marinette le confesase qué opinaba de su alter ego. Pero ella no lo hacía. Nunca.

Pero claro, cómo quejarse del secretismo de la chica si él mismo ocultaba mucho más. Desde que su padre había vuelto y le había levantado el castigo —al parecer sorprendido porque sus salidas fueran sólo durante el día, pese a que él no estuviera— su plan había consistido en desaparecer por la mañana y volver antes de cenar, sin decirle a nadie dónde iba. Antes de comer solía seguir con sus experimentos en la cascada, aunque sentía que ya tenía todos los datos que podía necesitar: se transformaba en el acto, ya no le dolía, y el cambio pasaba únicamente al sumergirse. Y después de comprobar lo mismo una y otra vez se dedicaba a nadar alrededor del Arrecife, intentando coincidir con Ladybug pese a que no había vuelto a verla desde que ella asomó la cabeza en su lado de la isla.

Es decir, lo único que había sacado de sus excursiones mañaneras era una transformación prácticamente instantánea, y un pelo sorprendentemente hidratado.

Sin embargo, de sus tardes... A veces se planteaba qué le pasaba en la cabeza: pasaba el tiempo con Marinette como Chat y luego lo hacía como Adrien, pero sin decirle la verdad en ningún momento. ¿Por qué no dejaba de complicarse e invertía todo su tiempo con ella en su forma seca? Pues porque era idiota, no había otra explicación.

—He estado en los Acantilados, por la parte de arriba—mintió—. Creo que en poco tiempo podré empezar a cartografiar el lado derecho de la isla.

Marinette abrió los ojos con interés.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe mañana?

—Pero esa no es tu zona, Marinette. Todavía no he llegado a ningún pueblo habitado.

—¡Da igual! No hace falta que busques mi pueblo, no es como si quisiera verlo. Es el bosque lo que...

Adrien escuchó los nervios en su voz y enarcó una ceja, preocupado.

—Espera, ¿No quieres ver tu pueblo? ¿Tan mal... está tu relación con ellos?

"No es que tenga mala relación, es que no tengo relación alguna porque el pueblo no existe" pensó Marinette, manteniendo la cara imperturbable.

—No, no es eso. Yo...—Recordó la decepción de Alya e intentó sincerarse lo máximo que pudo—. Tengo miedo de volver. He pasado tanto tiempo fuera que ya no sé qué podría decir para arreglarlo.

—Pues... la verdad. Te sorprenderías, la verdad suele funcionar.

Marinette lo miró fijamente y Adrien se sintió como el mayor tramposo del mundo. ¿La verdad? ¿En serio? Llevaba mintiendo a la pobre muchacha en toda la cara durante semanas, día y noche —literalmente—, y ahora recomendaba sinceridad. Aunque en su defensa tenía que decir que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de nada, y no era precisamente por el disimulo que gastaba el chico.

Con una pequeña sonrisa, Adrien se preguntó hasta qué punto tenía que ser despistada para no darse cuenta de que en ese mismo momento tenía delante a Chat.

—Puede que tengas razón—dijo Marinette pensativa, interrumpiendo el hilo de Adrien—. Puede que haya llegado el momento.

Algo en el tono de la chica le hizo tragar saliva.

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

—No—Pestañeó y dejó de parecer tan pensativa, recuperando su cara sonriente aunque se notaba que no había nada de real en el gesto—. Iré mañana y hablaré con ellos.

—Bueno, pues entonces te dejo dormir.

Adrien se levantó del sillón y Marinette le acompañó a la puerta, agarrándolo de la camisa justo antes de que se fuera.

—Adrien... no sé qué pasará mañana. Y no quiero dramatizar, pero...— Le abrazó con fuerza y hundió su cara en el pecho de Adrien, que la agarró sin saber qué hacer—. Si no vuelvo, quiero que sepas que has sido muy importante para mí. Y no pierdas tus ideas, por favor; no importa lo que te digan.

Adrien la abrazó de vuelta y besó su pelo, preocupado por lo que podía haber provocado con su estúpido consejo.

Marinette salió de su cuarto por la mañana, mirando por última vez la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta. Lo que había dicho la noche anterior era cierto, no sabía si podría volver al palacio. Al fin y al cabo las indicaciones de Fu habían sido salir con los secos y encontrar alguna posibilidad para mejorar las relaciones con ellos, no quedarse a vivir en la ciudad durante más de un mes. La chica no creía que Fu estuviese muy contento con que su enviada hubiera decidido desaparecer; y mucho menos cuando se enterase de que la mitad de su tiempo la había invertido charlando con un marino.

Lo había hecho sin mala intención, pero tenía que reconocer que como embajadora era bastante inútil.

Pero Adrien tenía razón, tenía que decir la verdad. Fu quería saber si había posibilidades de establecer la paz, y el rubio era la respuesta. Había alargado el momento por miedo a lo que podría pasar –y un poco a la reacción de Alya—, pero había llegado la hora.

Salió del palacio en silencio, pero esta vez lo hizo por la puerta. No se despidió de nadie, pensando que sería mejor así; para ella y para todos. Al salir del recinto se cruzó con Kim, que la saludó con un asentimiento. Ella respondió con una sonrisa triste y apretó el paso, queriendo acabar cuanto antes con esto.

Prácticamente corrió a la cueva, pero cuando llegó ahí no se detuvo. En su lugar decidió pasar al otro lado, y disfrutó del bosque hasta llegar a la pequeña cascada. Observó el mar y después la isla, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que las cosas pudieran seguir como hasta ahora.

Con un suspiro dejó el vestido detrás de unos troncos alejados del río. Se estiró con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el aire en todo el cuerpo, y acto seguido salto de cabeza a la pequeña laguna en la que rompía la cascada. Al sumergirse se transformó al instante, sintiendo poco más que escozor, y su cola se agitó entre las burbujas que la rodeaban. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo y dio una vuelta, disfrutando de su cuerpo original.

Lo echaba de menos.

Adrien bajó a desayunar y se encontró con Nino, que tarareaba una canción mientras untaba mermelada de frutas en su tostada. Adrien se dejó caer a su lado y cogió una de las rebanadas de pan, mirándolo con resignación.

—Marinette no está, ¿no?

—No, ya se ha ido, creo que hace poco— Levantó la mirada y vio lo alicaído que parecía Adrien—. Tío, ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que Marinette se ha ido definitivamente.

Nino detuvo el cuchillo en el aire durante un segundo y después volvió a hundirlo en la mermelada, conteniendo una sonrisa. Adrien puso los ojos en blanco antes de robarle el bote.

—Me alegra ver que uno de los dos disfruta con esto.

—Oye, Adrien—dijo, mirando a su amigo—. Lo siento por ti, de verdad; sé que te caía bien. Pero no me fío de ella, y jamás me ha fallado la intuición— Mordió su tostada y se encogió de hombros, hablando con la boca llena—. Así que no me pidas que la eche de menos.

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco y se puso en pie, agarrando otras tres rebanadas.

—Me voy a los acantilados.

El rubio salió del salón y Nino sacudió la cabeza. Lo cierto es que empezaba a acostumbrarse a Marinette, así que la noticia no le hacía tanta ilusión como hubiera podido sentir un mes antes. La chica era agradable y, por mucho que él sintiera que algo fallaba, la verdad es que Marinette todavía no había hecho nada que le hiciera sospechar.

Nino se encogió de hombros y volvió a agarrar el cuchillo. No sabía cómo sentirse respecto a Marinette, pero una cosa estaba clara: si no volvía, se acababan sus problemas.

Cuando Adrien llegó a la cueva no perdió el tiempo con experimentos. Se desnudó y entró de un salto en el lago, sintiendo como las escamas lo cubrían. No sabía que pasaría con Marinette, si arreglaría las cosas con los suyos o no, pero él...

Nadó con fuerza hacia el Arrecife. Esperaba no perder el contacto con Marinette, pero lo hiciera o no por ahora no dependía de él. Sin embargo, llevaba mucho sin ver a Ladybug y esto sí que era su culpa. ¿Quedarse dando vueltas alrededor del Arrecife por si aparecía? ¿Se podía ser más lerdo?

«¡Chat!»

El chico se detuvo al sentir que lo llamaban, y no dio crédito cuando Ladybug se acercó a él desde la distancia. Ante su sorpresa, la marina no pudo evitar sonreír.

«Vaya, parece que has visto a un muerto» Llegó finalmente a su lado y le golpeó el brazo de forma amistosa «¿Tan mal me he levantado?»

«N-no» el marino se rascó la nuca, aún boquiabierto «Es sólo... ¿Cómo es que no nos hemos visto hasta ahora?»

«Ya, eso» Ladybug empezó a nadar lentamente hacia el Arrecife y el chico la siguió, sin querer perder su rastro de nuevo «He estado bastante ocupada»

Chat sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

«Debes estar muy solicitada, my Lady» Infló los mofletes y nadó a su alrededor, lanzándole un guiño «¿Dónde puedo pedir mi turno?»

«En la oficina de caraduras, despacho dos»

Chat se llevó la mano al pecho como si lo hubieran herido y Ladybug se cubrió la boca para esconder una risa.

En ese momento ambos recibieron una oleada de indignación proveniente de la derecha. Se giraron y ahí estaba Alya, observándolo todo con sorpresa. Chat levantó la mano tímidamente para saludarla, pero Ladybug salió a toda prisa en su dirección.

«¡Alya!»

«Qué»

«Yo...» Ladybug sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a aflorar y se esforzó por contenerlas «Lo siento por desaparecer. Pensaba que era lo mejor para todos si lo hacía así y...»

«No tienes ni idea de lo que he pasado» interrumpió la morena «Un mes. Un mes pensando que te habían cogido los secos o sabe Dios qué. ¿Lo mejor para todos? ¿O lo mejor para ti?»

«Lo siento, Alya, lo siento de verdad»

«¿Sabes lo peor?» Alya soltó una carcajada irónica «He estado sintiéndome mal todo este tiempo, pensando que era culpa mía por preguntarte tanto sobre lo que hacías y sobre Chat. ¿Y qué me encuentro?» preguntó señalando al marino con la barbilla, que permanecía lejos y con cara de circunstancias «Que tenía razón y que me estabas mintiendo. Otra vez»

«Alya, por favor...»

La marina negó con la cabeza y se marchó, dejando a Ladybug en el mismo sitio. Chat se acercó a ella lentamente, sin saber cómo consolarla.

«¿Ladybug? ¿Estás... estás bien?»

"Obviamente no lo está, imbécil" pensó para sí mismo, sacando media sonrisa a la chica.

«Bueno, esto era exactamente lo que esperaba, así que...»

«Pero, ¿Por qué estaba así? Si no te importa que pregunte, claro»

Ladybug negó suavemente.

«No, está bien. Verás, siempre he estado escapándome para ver el lado de los secos y últimamente... la cosa ha estado un poco tensa. Ella se preocupaba, yo me ponía a la defensiva; y en resumen, la he cagado pero bien»

«No creo que sea para tanto. Es tu amiga, al fin y al cabo»

«¿Has visto lo mismo que yo, Chat?»

«Lo he visto, y por eso lo digo» Sonrió de medio lado, recordando su propio historial «Nadie se enfada tanto como la gente a la que le importas»

La chica sonrió y le dio un suave abrazo, mandándole oleadas de gratitud. Chat se sonrojó y miró más allá de ellos, nervioso.

«Entonces... ¿Qué tiene de entretenido el lado seco? ¿Una bolera? ¿Un karaoke? ¿Un enorme espejo en el que reflejar mi belleza?»

Ladybug rio y entonces lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios.

«Algo mejor»

«Lo dudo» dijo Chat mientras la seguía.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a una pared de roca, y el chico se detuvo incómodo mientras Ladybug tocaba las grietas. De pronto una de ellas cedió y la piedra se separó, mostrando la entrada a un espacio sorprendentemente iluminado.

«Después de usted» dijo Ladybug, haciendo una reverencia.

Chat entró en el espacio y se encontró una cueva exactamente igual que la que usaba para transformarse. Tenía las mismas runas y la misma claraboya, y lo único que las diferenciaba era que la submarina no tenía los conos del suelo.

Se giró sorprendido hacia Ladybug, que lo miraba con expectación.

«¡Es la cueva! Te pregunté por ella hace tiempo y me mentiste, me siento estafado»

La chica se encogió de hombros, sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.

«Era pronto para darte mi más valioso secreto»

«¿Es secreta? La cueva, digo» preguntó Chat, acercándose a las runas para tocarlas con curiosidad.

«En realidad no. Pero a nadie le interesa, así que lo he mantenido en secreto para que no se rieran de mí. Salvo Alya, claro; ella sí que lo sabía» dijo, bajando ligeramente el tono «Y nunca se rió, aunque no le gustaba nada que viniera»

«Eh, ven a ver esto»

Ladybug salió de su ensoñación y fue al lado de Chat, observando lo que señalaba. Entre las runas había una que parecía un círculo con cinco rayas, otra de las runas que nunca había podido descifrar. Estaba a punto de decírselo a Chat cuando éste apoyó su mano en la marca, que encajaba a la perfección.

No pasó nada, por supuesto, pero Ladybug se sorprendió igual. Había estado tan ocupada en ver las runas que se repetían que nunca había prestado atención a su tamaño. Y ahora que lo veía, se fijó en que todas eran más pequeñas que esta, como si fuera especial de alguna forma.

Especial más allá de que era una clara huella de mano y ella no se había fijado hasta ahora, por supuesto.

«¿Qué crees que significa?»

«No tengo ni idea. Pero podríamos preguntar a...» Se llevó una mano a la frente, angustiada «¡FU!»

«Tiene un nombre muy... ruidoso» dijo el chico, ajeno a los pensamientos de Ladybug.

«Lo siento, Chat, pero acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar con él de una cosa importante» Se dirigió a la salida y el marino la siguió, preocupado «Tengo que irme»

Colocaron de nuevo la roca de la entrada y Ladybug le puso una mano en el hombro.

«Ha sido un placer verte, Chat. Espero que podamos pasar el rato en algún otro momento» Él asintió y la morena se dio la vuelta, lista para marcharse. Sin embargo, en el último momento se giró de nuevo «Y si fuera tú me iría a casa. Es tarde, y no es como si... Da igual» dijo, viendo la cara perpleja de chat.

El chico vio cómo se marchaba y la despidió con la mano, aún sorprendido. ¿Quién era este Fu? ¿Y que había querido decir con que se fuera a casa?

Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a nadar hacia la cueva de la isla, dejando atrás la submarina. Si el sol no le engañaba aún no era muy tarde, así que puede que Marinette fuera a reunirse con él como todos los días. De pronto recordó la marcha de la chica y sus rasgos se endurecieron. No perdía nada por esperarla, pero si no venía ni a verle como chat...

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió nadando. Por ahora lo único que podía hacer era esperar, y es lo que haría.

Ladybug llamó a la puerta de Fu con un nudo en el estómago. Ya se había enfrentado a Alya —con un resultado nefasto— y si hora el Guardián reaccionaba igual...

La puerta se abrió y el anciano la miró, con una enorme sonrisa apareciendo en sus labios. Ladybug saludó tímidamente y Fu le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de hacerla pasar.

«¡Ladybug! Es un placer verte; siéntate, siéntate» La joven cogió una de las sillas y el hombre le puso una botella delante, sentándose en el lado contrario de la pequeña mesa «¿Cómo te está yendo? ¿Te están tratando bien?»

«¿No estas enfadado?»

«¿Por qué iba a estarlo?» preguntó Fu, contrariado «Te he mandado a una misión demencial y de momento no has hecho nada malo, así que... Espera, ¿Has hecho algo malo?»

«No, no» Marinette dio un sorbo al té y se permitió suspirar «Es sólo que pensaba que estaba tardando demasiado, nada más»

«En absoluto»

«Bueno pues a lo que vengo es...» Los ojos de Fu brillaron de entusiasmo y Ladybug sonrió con nerviosismo «Hay un seco que nos puede ayudar. Es bueno y comprensivo, y le interesamos; le interesamos _de verdad_. Y además es el príncipe, así que tiene poder dentro de su sociedad»

«¿Es el mismo que me comentaste la otra vez?»

«Eh... sí»

«Bueno, espero que estés segura de esto, Ladybug. Vamos a poner nuestra supervivencia en sus manos»

La chica pensó en Adrien, en cómo había demostrado una y otra vez ser de confianza, y asintió con firmeza.

«Es el correcto»

«De acuerdo entonces» Se levantó y le dio otro abrazo «Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Ladybug. Vas a conseguir lo que los marinos llevan siglos intentando, y lo has hecho en un mes. No parece que hayas tardado mucho, ¿no?»

Ladybug sonrió avergonzada y el marino la condujo de nuevo a la puerta con suavidad.

«Tómate el tiempo que necesites para hablar con él, y no te pongas en peligro. No pasa nada si tardas, es mejor que lo hagas en el momento correcto a que te apresures y lo asustes» Sonrió con afabilidad y la dio un pequeño empujón «Y ahora déjame dormir, Ladybug. No sé cómo lo haces pero siempre me interrumpes el ciclo de sueño»

Ladybug soltó una carcajada y se despidió de Fu, que asintió antes de cerrar la puerta. La marina echó a nadar hacia la cascada, pensando ya en cómo podría decirle la verdad a Adrien y sintiendo una ligereza en el estómago que llevaba mucho tiempo sin estar ahí.

Y no sabía que pasaría después de contárselo, pero esperaba no perderlo. En parte por su gente, pero también por ella misma: Adrien era una de las personas a las que más quería, y no podía permitirse defraudar a otra de ellas.


	13. Capítulo 12

Ladybug salió del agua con cuidado de no resbalar y tan pronto como su cuerpo estuvo fuera, recuperó las piernas. Se sacudió el polvo resultante de la transformación y escaló hasta la parte superior de la cascada, intentando no hacerse daño en los pies desnudos. Cuando por fin estuvo vestida emprendió el camino hacia el lado seco de la isla, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo.

Tener permiso para decir que era una marina era un enorme alivio, pero también una responsabilidad. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y no tuviera que dejar para siempre a los secos, o que ellos intentasen... bueno, matarla.

Cuando atravesó la cueva no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Esa misma mañana había dejado el palacio sin saber si volvería, y ahora pensaba entrar como si nada. Por suerte no había avisado a nadie de su marcha, así que no creía que su vuelta causara un gran revuelo.

La arena de la playa estaba fría bajo sus pies y se dio cuenta de que ya era casi de noche, así que apretó el paso. Lo que menos quería era llegar tarde a la cena y llamar aún más la atención.

Cuando llegó al portón un soldado al que no conocía asintió con educación y la dejo pasar. Marinette corrió hacia la entrada y Caline abrió la puerta, sonriendo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado, cariño? Nunca habías llegado tan tarde.

—Nada, Caline, todo está bien.

— ¡Pero si has perdido los zapatos! Corre, te prepararé un baño rápido antes de la cena.

Marinette suspiró con alivio al ver que aún no se había servido la comida y siguió a la mujer, que preparó el agua a una velocidad sobrehumana. La chica siguió sus pasos y se bañó en tiempo récord, recogiéndose el pelo húmedo con dos simples coletas. Al salir se encontró sobre la cama un vestido del mismo azul que sus ojos y se lo puso, lanzando una mirada agradecida a Caline. Ésta se limitó a sonreír mientras la ayudaba a vestirse y después abrió la puerta.

—Vamos, cielo. Están a punto de empezar.

Marinette bajo las escaleras y se detuvo justo antes de entrar en el salón. Para todos ellos sería un día más, pero Adrien sabía la verdad. ¿Cómo reaccionaría cuando la viese de vuelta? ¿Se alegraría?

Cerró los ojos y abrió las puertas. Inmediatamente se cortó la conversación, y los tres la miraron fijamente: Gabriel con estudiada indiferencia y Nino con... ¿Curiosidad?

Al mismo tiempo, Adrien se atragantó con el agua y se empapó la parte delantera de la camisa entre tos y maldiciones. Rápidamente intentó apartarse de la mesa y su padre lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Hijo, ¿Qué tal si aprendemos a tragar con la garganta?

Adrien se disculpó y se puso en pie. Al pasar al lado de Marinette susurró un "Hola" que sólo ella pudo escuchar, y luego desapareció. Marinette sonrió y se sentó en la silla libre mientras Caline le colocaba la cubertería.

—Siento haber llegado tarde. He tenido un día... ajetreado.

Nino agarró la copa y la levantó, simulando un brindis.

—Por más días ajetreados. Marinette.

Adrien se quitó la camisa mojada y agarró firmemente el tocador, mirándose en el espejo.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿A qué venían estos nervios? Había tenido a Marinette día tras día a su lado y él sólo se había dedicado a ignorarla y pensar en Ladybug. Y ahora la perdía de vista durante unas horas —exactamente igual que SIEMPRE—, ¿Y tenía que contenerse para no abrazarla delante de todos? ¿Acaso era imbécil?

Se mojó la cara y trató de rebajar el rojo de sus mejillas, riéndose de la situación en la que él mismo se había puesto. Sólo había hecho falta un día para que su cerebro espabilara. Estaba claro que Marinette le importaba, siempre lo había hecho, pero el pensar que podía desaparecer de su vida había hecho evidente que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá de la amistad. Había estado ciego, pero aún tenía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien.

Adrien suspiró y decidió que, a partir de este momento, tenía que dejar de perder el tiempo persiguiendo imposibles y centrarse en lo que realmente quería. Porque, por mucho que le doliera, Ladybug nunca podría ser nada más que su amiga; ya no porque fuera una marina —un detalle bastante importante—, sino porque esa tarde se había dado cuenta de que gran parte de lo que sentía por ella era lo que él mismo la había idealizado. Era una chica maravillosa, sí, pero...

Pero estaba Marinette.

Se puso otra camisa y bajó de nuevo al salón, donde todos llevaban un rato comiendo. Se sentó junto a Nino y miró de reojo a la chica, que le sonrió ampliamente antes de asentir a algo que había dicho su padre.

Sí, definitivamente era imbécil.

— ¿Quieres dar una vuelta?

Marinette asintió y cogió la mano que Adrien le tendía, levantándose del sofá del salón y siguiéndole al exterior del palacio. Los guardias abrieron la puerta nada más verlo, sin hacer ninguna pregunta, y el rubio señaló una de las calles.

—Mira, están poniendo ya los soportes. Ya sabes, para la feria de verano.

Marinette sonrió y siguió su dedo con la mirada. En la calle había personas subidas en escaleras, colocando bases de cerámica que colgaban de los tejados y cualquier superficie que pudieran encontrar. Adrien tiro de ella y caminaron entre la gente, dirigiéndose a la muralla.

La chica vio como algunas de las bases ya tenían velas preparadas, pero no pudo fijarse demasiado. La mitad de su atención estaba en su mano, que seguía entrelazada con la del rubio. Desde que habían salido del palacio no la había soltado en ningún momento, y Marinette no entendía nada. ¿Era ésta alguna nueva costumbre seca? ¿Debería preocuparse?

Sin embargo, no rompió el contacto. Le gustaba la sensación de piel con piel, y sólo se separó de Adrien cuando llegaron a una parte de la muralla que estaba poco iluminada. Adrien se giró hacia ella con un brillo peligroso en los ojos y Marinette tragó saliva.

— ¿Quieres ver la playa? Es más corto que ir hasta el final de la muralla, y el agujero de palacio es muy... evidente—dijo, guiñando un ojo.

—Claro, por qué no.

Adrien hizo una pequeña reverencia y la chica se acercó a la muralla, tocando con suavidad las piedras que la formaban. Había muchas salientes en las que podía apoyarse, y se agarró a una roca con firmeza para empezar a escalar. Sintió las manos del rubio en la cintura para ayudarla a impulsarse y llegó a la parte superior del muro en escasos segundos, girándose para mirarlo triunfante.

—Vaya, has mejorado en esto.

—Es lo que pasa cuando te hacen entrar en habitaciones como si fueras una lagartija.

— ¡Sólo ha pasado una vez!— exclamó Adrien, viendo como ella se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa—. No me lo vas a perdonar nunca, ¿no?

Marinette le tendió una mano y le ayudó a subir el último tramo.

—Ni de coña, majestad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sentados sobre las rocas y mirando el mar. A estas horas estaba completamente negro y calmado, y Marinette no pudo evitar mirar el perfil de Adrien, que parecía pensativo.

— ¿Qué miras, Marinette?

La chica se sobresaltó y se giró hacia el mar, sintiendo como Adrien se reía en silencio.

—Nada, no miraba nada.

—Pues vaya decepción.

Marinette lo miró de nuevo y vio sus ojos verdes clavados en ella con atención. Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba y reunió fuerzas para empezar a hablar.

—Escucha, Adrien. Tengo que...

— ¡Eh! ¡Tierra llamando a cielo!

Los dos se giraron y vieron a Nino a su espalda, saludándolos desde el suelo.

—Hola, Nino.

— ¿Bajáis o qué?

Adrien miró a Marinette, preguntando en silencio, y la joven se giró del todo mientras se preparaba para saltar. Cuando los dos estuvieron en el suelo el moreno los enfrentó con una sonrisa amistosa y los brazos en jarra.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entrenando para cazar marinos?

Adrien puso los ojos en blanco pero Marinette se congeló.

— ¿Perdona?

Nino vio su cara de horror y decidió seguir con la broma, disfrutando de su reacción.

—Claro, Marinette, ¿No lo sabías? Es el deporte más famoso aquí, todo el mundo tiene un arpón en casa listo para usarse.

El chico no pudo evitar que se le escapara la risa al final, pero Marinette no se lo tomó como una broma. En su cabeza sólo podía ver la cicatriz de Alya y sintió ganas de vomitar, sobre todo al ver la alegría con la que Nino lo decía.

— ¿Deporte?

—Nino, basta—dijo Adrien, viendo la palidez de la chica—. No es verdad, Marinette; te está gastando una broma.

—Pues a mí no me parece divertida. En absoluto— La voz de la joven sonó como el acero y Nino comenzó a arrepentirse—. La próxima vez que quieras reírte de mí, intenta que sea sobre algo que yo haya hecho y no sobre un exterminio.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y Adrien miró a Nino con dureza, a lo que él se limitó a levantar las manos.

—De acuerdo, la próxima vez será sobre algo que tu hagas— Sonrió con inocencia y comenzó a marcharse, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada a Marinette—. Y supongo que no queda mucho, ¿No?

La chica recordó todas sus acusaciones y vio cómo se alejaba, conteniendo su rabia. No quería hacerse con el trono, no quería matar a Adrien, no quería nada que los perjudicara. ¿Por qué no podía confiar en ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer este trato?

Adrien la rozó el brazo con suavidad y Marinette volvió a sus sentidos.

— ¿Estas bien? Ya sabes que lo que ha dicho de los marinos es mentira, no...

—Sí, sí; lo sé— Sonrió débilmente y el chico no se lo creyó ni por un momento—. Estaba pensando en otra cosa, no te preocupes.

— ¿Es sobre tu pueblo? ¿Algo ha ido mal? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Pues... cosas buenas y cosas malas—dijo Marinette, encogiéndose de hombros—. Algunos me han recibido bien y otros no tanto. Y también he estado en uno de mis sitios favoritos, algo que echaba de menos, y...

De pronto recordó la huella que había visto Chat en la cueva submarina, y se golpeó mentalmente por no haber buscado el mismo dibujo al pasar por la cueva de la isla.

— ¿Marinette?

—Perdón, perdón. Esto... Acabo de recordar que he olvidado algo importante, tengo que volver a casa— Adrien abrió los ojos con sorpresa y la chica rio con nerviosismo—. Será rápido, lo prometo. Estaré aquí tan pronto como pueda.

—Pero... Ya es de noche.

La voz del chico sonó preocupada y Marinette no pudo evitar reír. Su plan era simplemente ir a la cueva y volver, y por la playa sabía que no le pasaría nada; pero Adrien no tenía esta información.

—He vivido ahí toda la vida, Adrien; sé cómo orientarme sin luz— El chico infló las mejillas y Marinette le pinchó con suavidad, sonriendo—. Y de todas maneras, por la noche es más seguro el bosque que estas calles.

— ¿Vas a ir por la playa entonces?

Marinette asintió y guardó silencio. Los dos se quedaron frente a frente y él miró a un lado, pensativo, pero finalmente se giró y clavo sus ojos verdes en ella, que sintió como sus mejillas se calentaban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Estaban muy cerca, y Adrien dio un paso para acortar aún más la distancia.

Los latidos de ambos se aceleraron y Marinette levantó la mano para colocarse un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, nerviosa. Adrien se lo impidió agarrándola con suavidad, y enrolló su pelo con el dedo mientras miraba en silencio a la chica, que lo único que sentía a estas alturas era su cara como un tomate y la mano de Adrien contra su mejilla.

Finalmente Adrien cerró los ojos y se inclinó, besando suavemente a Marinette. Ésta cerró los ojos sin pensar y rodeo el cuello de Adrien con cuidado, acariciando su pelo y sintiendo como el chico sonreía contra sus labios. Sus manos bajaron hasta la cintura de la chica y acercó su cuerpo, sintiendo como su espalda se encorvaba bajo sus brazos y las uñas de Marinette se clavaban en sus hombros, profundizando el beso. Cuando se separaron Adrien respiró profundamente, sintiendo las pestañas de Marinette rozando su piel y haciéndole cosquillas.

—Bueno, esto ha salido mejor de lo que pensaba—dijo, juntando sus frentes y riendo por lo bajo.

Marinette levantó la mirada hacia él y se mordió el labio.

— ¿Esto?

—Nosotros— Las manos de Adrien acariciaron la cintura de la chica y Marinette inspiró con fuerza, provocando una risa del rubio—. Bueno, al menos por ahora. Habría sido lamentable que le hicieran una cobra al príncipe.

— ¿Una cobra? ¿Qué... qué es eso?

Adrien soltó una carcajada y Marinette le tiró suavemente del pelo, fingiendo enfado. Finalmente el chico se inclinó para dejar un suave beso sobre su nariz y contestar.

—Hacer una cobra es rechazar un beso.

—Espera, ¿Esto era un beso también?— Los ojos del rubio se abrieron como platos y Marinette empezó a tartamudear, avergonzada—. Q-quiero decir, pensaba que los besos eran sólo en la mejilla, nunca había visto qu...

— ¿Qué creías que estábamos haciendo?

—No sé, ¿Alguna costumbre de aquí?

—No sabes qué significa, ¿no?

Adrien parecía a punto de echarse a reír y Marinette se encogió de hombros, tragando saliva de nuevo por la cercanía que seguían teniendo.

—Me gustas, Marinette. Me gustas como amiga, y me gustas como algo más. Por eso te he besado.

La chica lo miró y no vio ni un ápice de duda en su sonrisa. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse de nuevo y apoyó las manos en su pecho, sintiendo sus latidos.

— ¿En la boca?

—Sí, es lo que hacemos aquí.

—Pero por ahí comemos.

—Es romántico.

—Es el tracto digestivo— El rubio no pudo evitar reír y Marinette le toco los labios con suavidad—. Se me ocurren pocas cosas menos románticas que la entrada al estómago, Adrien.

Él besó la punta de sus dedos y la miró con las cejas enarcadas.

— ¿Y qué hacéis vosotros? No puede ser muy diferente, ¿No?

"Bueno, enrollamos las colas y juntamos las aletas"

—Pues... no. Son sólo besos en las mejillas, no sé.

Adrien sonrió y acarició el pelo de Marinette, agarrando uno de los mechones para golpear su mejilla y provocando un gemido de protesta de la chica.

— ¿Besos en las mejillas? Para ser gente que no usa ropa sois bastante recatados.

—Hablando del tema, debería... debería irme.

Adrien asintió y volvió a acercarse a Marinette con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Ahora que ya sabes lo que significa...—Sus ojos se clavaron en los de ella y su sonrisa flaqueó—. ¿Vas a hacerme una cobra la próxima vez?

Por toda respuesta Marinette se puso de puntillas y volvió a besarlo con delicadeza, con los ojos azules fijos en el rostro del rubio y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Volveré cuanto antes, te lo prometo.

Adrien asintió y vio como la chica escalaba la muralla, esperando hasta que estuvo arriba para despedirla con la mano. Marinette le lanzó un beso y desapareció por el otro lado, y él se dio la vuelta para volver a palacio con una sonrisa estúpida en los labios.

Bueno, no había salido mal, nada mal.

Al otro lado del muro, Marinette aterrizó en la playa con la elegancia de un lémur moribundo. Pisó la falda del vestido y se desgarraron las costuras de la cintura, dejando gran parte de la tela delantera reducida a jirones y su cuerpo cubierto de arena y heridas.

Excelente, simplemente excelente.

Se sacudió el polvo como pudo y miró su vestido con lástima, viendo lo irrecuperable que había quedado. Lo que había pasado con Adrien la había convertido en un amasijo de nervios y falta de concentración, y caerse de la muralla cual morsa varada no era más que un ejemplo de cómo estaba su mente.

Agarró lo que quedaba de la falda, intentando no mancharla con la sangre de sus rodillas, y echó a andar hacia la cueva.

¿Qué opinaría Adrien si la viese ahora? ¿Seguiría interesado, o simplemente le diría que se bañase y dejase de dar vergüenza ajena?

Sólo con volver a imaginar la cara del chico sintió como los nervios volvían a aparecer, haciendo que tropezara de nuevo. No estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos le prestaran atención, y que ahora lo hiciera Adrien —un seco— era algo que no sabía cómo manejar. ¿Cómo cambiaría su relación a partir de ahora? ¿Pasarían más tiempo juntos?

En ese momento recordó las palabras de Nino y frunció el ceño. Él la había acusado de buscar poder y la atención del príncipe, y estaba bastante segura de que cuando se enterase de lo que acababa pasar no iba a estar precisamente contento. Suspiró y trató de olvidarse de su posible reacción, sabiendo que no dependía de ella.

Llegó finalmente a la cueva y buscó la entrada, pero estaba tan poco concentrada que perdió pie y cayó de culo sobre algunas rocas, haciéndose aún más heridas y destrozando lo poco que quedaba del vestido. Se levantó con un gemido y volvió a subir, sintiendo como su brazo se resentía. Estaba siendo el camino más accidentado que había tenido nunca, y eso que hasta hace dos meses no tenía piernas; algo que dejaba muy claro el estado en el que la había dejado Adrien.

Se quitó el vestido —o lo que quedaba de él a estas alturas— y utilizó la tela para quitarse la sangre de las rodillas y algunas otras partes del cuerpo. Nunca se había hecho heridas siendo seca, pero esperaba que la curación fuera igual de rápida que en los marinos.

Una vez que hubo terminado dejo caer el vestido en un montón desordenado y se cruzó de brazos, mirando una de las paredes. No sabía dónde podía estar la huella, o si la había siquiera; lo único que tenía claro es que no conocía esta cueva como la otra y probablemente tardaría mucho más en encontrar cualquier cosa interesante.

Recorrió toda la pared con la mirada en un primer reconocimiento y no vio ningún dibujo que llamara la atención, así que se acercó a una de ellas y observo todas las runas de una en una, fijándose en la forma y el tamaño. A los pocos segundos notó algo resbalando por su espinilla y miro hacia abajo, encontrándose una gota de sangre recorriendo su pierna desde la rodilla.

Suspiró y volvió a centrarse en la pared, sabiendo que tan pronto como terminara tendría que meterse en el agua para limpiar aquel desastre.

Adrien entro en el salón y se encontró a Nino leyendo, quien al verle aparecer dejó el libro sobre la mesa y miró a su amigo con la ceja enarcada. Éste se sentó a su lado y sonrió sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que Nino levantase aún más la ceja.

— ¿Y bien?

—La he besado.

Nino bufó y dejo caer la cabeza sobre la mesa con actitud derrotada.

—La has cagado, tío.

— ¿Por qué?—preguntó Adrien, cruzándose de brazos—. Me gusta y creo que yo a ella también. Yo a esto no lo llamo cagarla.

Nino guardó silencio durante unos segundos y luego volvió a hablar, aún con la cabeza sobre la mesa.

— ¿Y dónde está la afortunada?

—Viene en un rato, ha tenido que volver a su casa.

Ante esto Nino levantó finalmente la cabeza y miró a su amigo con los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué?! — Adrien frunció los labios y el moreno puso los ojos en blanco, claramente exasperado—. ¿Me estás diciendo que la besas, a una chica que prácticamente se ha acoplado a la familia real, y ella corriendo vuelve a su pueblo? ¿Pueblo del que no sabíamos ni que existía hasta que la conocimos?

—Dijo que tenía que irse antes de que yo hiciera nada, Nino. Y he sido yo el que...

—Ya, seguro— Nino se hundió en el sofá, riendo con ironía—. Eres tú el que ha tomado todas las decisiones aquí; eres tú el que se ha acercado a ella de la nada, eres tú el que se ha ido a vivir a su casa... Un momento—dijo con sarcasmo—. ¿No es ella la que ha hecho todo eso? Vaya, Vaya, qué sorpresa.

—No tienes ni idea de por qué ha venido, básicamente porque no te has molestado en hablar con ella ni una v...

— ¡No necesito saberlo! —exclamo Nino, enfadado—. Es una completa desconocida que se ha metido en casa sin que sepamos nada de ella. Le dije que tuviera cuidado, ¿Y qué ha sido lo siguiente? Conseguir que el príncipe heredero la bese y la defienda.

La cara de Adrien se puso blanca tan pronto como Nino dijo la última frase.

— ¿Le has dicho qué?

Su voz sonó como hielo y Nino le enfrentó con los ojos entrecerrados, sin miedo pese a que nunca lo hubiera visto tan serio.

—Le dije que sabía lo que estaba haciendo, y que tuviera cuidado— Adrien apretó los puños y Nino se inclinó hacia delante—. Escucha, no sé qué pretende pero sigo teniendo la impresión de que ocul...

— ¡QUE ME IMPORTAN UNA MIERDA TUS IMPRESIONES, NINO! —gritó Adrien, poniéndose en pie con un golpe en la mesa—. Me fio de Marinette más que de mucha gente y, ¿Después de esto? —Nino lo miró boquiabierto y Adrien bajo la voz, convirtiéndola en un susurro—. Ahora mismo confío más en ella que en ti.

Esquivó las piernas del moreno y fue hacia la puerta principal. Nino, que aún seguía perplejo, se levantó segundos después y siguió a su amigo, que ya estaba bajando las escaleras que conducían a la calle.

— ¡Adrien! ¿Dónde vas?

—A buscarla y decirle que eres idiota.

—Espera, no...— El rubio siguió andando y Nino resopló, persiguiéndole—. Vale, voy contigo.

Tras encontrar por fin la huella en la pared de la cueva, Ladybug había sentido un enorme alivio. Ya no sólo porque era un descubrimiento importante, sino porque con esto podía justificar el haber dejado a Adrien completamente tirado. Una parte de ella se arrepentía de haberse ido, y la otra se había encargado de pensar en el chico durante todo el tiempo que llevaba en la cueva.

Y ahora Ladybug se encontraba flotando en el agua del pequeño lago, mirando al techo y pensando en todo lo que había pasado aquel día. Fu le había dado permiso para sincerarse con Adrien sobre su naturaleza, y justo después él...

La chica se sonrojó y se cubrió la cara con las manos, sin poder evitar sonreír. ¿Que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Decirle quién era o esperar a ver qué pasaba entre ellos? Sólo con imaginarlo le pareció escuchar la voz de Adrien, como si lo tuviera tan interiorizado qu...

Espera, era la voz de Adrien de verdad.

Ladybug levantó ligeramente la cabeza y se preparó para sumergirse, pero se detuvo cuando vio que las runas de toda la cueva empezaban a iluminarse lentamente. Tenían un tono verde que no había visto nunca, como si un líquido fluorescente recorriera los surcos que las formaban, y la marina se quedó observando el fenómeno con los ojos como platos.

En ese momento Adrien entró por la apertura y se quedó completamente congelado al verla. Ambos se miraron en silencio y el chico miró a su alrededor, fijando de nuevo los ojos en ella con una urgencia que Ladybug no supo interpretar. Adrien comenzó a retroceder lentamente y la marina sintió un peso en el estómago al pensar que huía de ella, como si tuviera miedo.

Hasta que vio a Nino.

El moreno entró rezongando tras el rubio y se chocó contra su espalda, levantando la mirada con sorpresa. Estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que vio a Ladybug, inmóvil en el agua y tan sólo a unos pasos de él.

— ¡No me jodas!

Ladybug se llevó las manos a la cabeza con dolor. ¿Cómo era posible? Sus palabras habían llegado a ella tanto por los oídos como por el sistema de ondas, y había retumbado en su interior de una manera brutal. Adrien la miró con preocupación y se giró hacia Nino para detenerlo, pero él estaba agachándose para recoger el vestido del suelo y el rubio se quedó petrificado.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Es el vestido de Marinette?

Adrien se acercó lentamente y cogió el vestido, palideciendo mientras veía la tela desgarrada y...

— ¿Esto es... sangre?

Ladybug sintió una oleada de rabia proveniente de Nino y el verde de las paredes vibró cuando el chico fue directo hacia la marina.

Pero Adrien fue más rápido.

— ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —gritó mientras intentaba alcanzar a Ladybug los dientes apretados.

La marina vio sus dedos intentando aferrarse a ella y lo miró con pavor. Lo que Adrien intentaba era tocarla para que pudiera contestar, pero Ladybug no lo sabía. Lo único que ella podía ver era a Adrien, el seco en el que más confiaba, intentando agarrarla a gritos.

Lanzando una última mirada herida a los dos secos, Ladybug se alejó de espaldas y se sumergió a toda prisa. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos, por su propia seguridad. Había sentido claramente el rechazo de Nino —tan claro como si hubiera sido un marino gritando a su lado— y no sabía hasta donde podía llegar. Él… y Adrien.

Un minuto atrás había estado dispuesta a contarle que era marina, y poner la supervivencia de su pueblo en sus manos. ¿Y ahora él se abalanzaba sobre ella porque pensaba que había matado a una seca? ¿De verdad creía que era capaz de hacer algo así?

Nadó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el Arrecife, sintiendo ganas de llorar al ver a la gente flotaba y charlaba alrededor de los edificios, ajenos al riesgo que habían corrido por su culpa. Era una idiota, confiando así en alguien a quien apenas conocía. Daba igual lo agradable que Adrien hubiera sido con ella cuando era seca: lo cierto es que ella era marina, y a él le habían educado para odiarla.

Y eso no iba a cambiar.

«¡Alya! Alya, abre» Golpeó la puerta de su amiga intentando que su voz no se quebrara «Por favor, Alya»

La puerta se abrió y la morena salió con gesto serio y los brazos cruzados.

«¿Ladybug?» Al ver la cara de la chica y su cuerpo magullado, Alya no pudo evitar preocuparse y tender una mano dubitativa hacia ella «¿Estás...? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Tenías razón. Los secos son lo que son, y no hay nada que hacer»

Alya abrió mucho los ojos y abrazó a Ladybug, sintiendo como la otra se echaba a llorar en su hombro.

«¿Te han hecho daño?»

«Físico no» contestó Ladybug, aferrándose a ella y dejando que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas «¿No vas a decir "te lo dije"?»

«No, Ladybug» Alya abrazó aún más a su amiga « Solo te diré que lo siento»


	14. Capítulo 13

—¡Padre, padre!— Caline se acercó a ellos con preocupación y Adrien la agarró de los brazos—. Caline, despierta a mi padre, ¡Despierta a todo el mundo!

—¿Pero qué ha pasado? ¿Estáis bien?

—Es Marinette—dijo Nino, apareciendo por detrás con un tono mucho más calmado pero aun así con cierta inquietud—. Creemos que puede estar en peligro.

Caline se cubrió la boca con las manos y salió corriendo por las escaleras. Mientras tanto, Adrien subió a su habitación a ponerse botas y Nino se quedó inmóvil, esperando a recibir alguna indicación. Porque, por raro que pudiera parecer, quería ayudar.

No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero esa misma noche no había sentido nada negativo respecto a Marinette. Parecía mucho más cómoda y Nino había pensado, con cierto sentimiento de culpa, que tal vez esos secretos que había sentido en ella tenían más que ver con su vida en los Acantilados que con ellos. Y si eso era cierto había sido un capullo sin necesidad.

Pero justo ahora que podía arreglar las cosas entre ellos, iba y desaparecía.

Gabriel bajó las escaleras y Nino se giró hacia él, expectante. Pese a llevar un pijama morado y el pelo despeinado, el Rey dejaba claro quién estaba al mando simplemente con sus gestos. Llegó al último escalón y miró al chico con gravedad.

—Caline me ha dicho que es sobre Marinette. ¿Qué ha pasado exactamente?

—Hemos ido a buscarla, y nos hemos encontrado su vestido roto y con manchas de sangre—dijo Nino—. Estaba en una cueva y había... había un marino.

La sala se llenó de murmullos y Gabriel mando callar a los soldados y el servicio, mirando de nuevo al chico.

—¿Tú que crees, Nino? Sé que tu relación con ella es más... imparcial que la de Adrien.

El moreno carraspeó y miró sus pies. Sabía que Gabriel confiaba en su criterio, y lo que contestase ahora podía cambiar el destino de Marinette. Levantó los ojos y los clavó en el hombre con seriedad, viendo como Adrien aparecía por las escaleras.

—Creo que deberíamos buscarla. No sé lo que ha pasado, o si está viva— Adrien llegó a su lado y tragó saliva ante sus palabras—; pero merece que la ayudemos.

Adrien le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dándole las gracias en silencio, y ambos miraron a Gabriel con expectación. Éste suspiró y cerró los ojos, girándose hacia los soldados.

—Todos los que estéis de guardia ahora: seguid a los chicos hasta la cueva en la que han encontrado la ropa y buscadla desde ahí. Si está herida no habrá podido alejarse mucho, así que centraros en la parte que más se acerque a la cueva y avanzad poco a poco— Adrien asintió y Gabriel continúo hablando—. No paséis al otro lado de la isla, mirad sólo en la playa y por las calles de la ciudad.

—¡Pero padre!

—No, Adrien— Su cara parecía cansada pero firme—. Si está en el agua está perdida, y si está en tierra seguramente esté pidiendo ayuda en la ciudad.

—Pero ella no es de aquí, es del otro lado.

—Con mayor motivo. Si ha ido hacia su lado, hacia su gente, nosotros no tenemos nada que hacer. Por ahora esto es lo que haremos.

Los soldados empezaron a salir con Nino, y Adrien se giró para seguirlos antes de que su padre le agarrase suavemente por el brazo.

—Adrien, sé... Sé que estas preocupado por ella, pero recuerda tus responsabilidades. Por mucho que te importe esta chica, sigues siendo el príncipe; no puedes ponerte en peligro.

—Lo sé.

Ambos se miraron y Gabriel vio dolor en los ojos de su hijo, así que lo soltó. Éste asintió una última vez, agradecido, y siguió al resto del grupo por las calles empedradas de la ciudad.

—Fue desde ahí.

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos, confusos, y Nino levantó la ceja un segundo antes de comenzar a dar órdenes.

—Efectivamente, ahí está la cueva. Un tercio de vosotros recorrerá la playa, y el resto que empiece con la ciudad.

Mientras todos se organizaban Adrien se giró hacia la pared que tenía a su espalda. Sabía que a todos les extrañaba que no hubiesen llegado a entrar, pero él aún recordaba las runas iluminadas. No sabía que había pasado, o si seguirían así, pero algo estaba claro; si los guardias lo veían se terminaba el secretismo de la cueva.

Por eso se había detenido antes, y por suerte nadie había intentado seguir más allá. Los guardias empezaron a moverse y pronto se quedó a solas con Nino, que lo miro con preocupación.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Nos dividimos nosotros también? — Adrien asintió—. Vale, pues yo iré por la calle de la panadería y tú...

—Yo voy a ir al otro lado de la isla — Nino empezó a protestar y el rubio le interrumpió—. Sé lo que ha dicho mi padre, pero puede que haya intentado llegar a casa y no haya podido. Y su gente no sabe lo que ha pasado, así que nadie va a salir a ayudarla— La imagen de Marinette ensangrentada y sin poder moverse mientras nadie la ayudaba apareció en su mente, y Adrien cerró los puños—. Voy a ir. Te prometo que no me alejaré mucho, pero necesito hacerlo.

Nino lo observó durante unos segundos y terminó asintiendo.

—Mantendré al resto alejado de la cueva, intenta tardar lo menos posible— Le dio un rápido abrazo y se alejó, dirigiéndose a la muralla—. Usa todos esos conocimientos de aventurero para no perderte, hazme el favor.

—Intentaré no perder los calzoncillos tampoco.

Escuchó la risa de Nino y se encaminó hacia la cueva. Por un momento dudó sobre si debía realmente ir al otro lado de la isla, pero decidió que no. Él era el único que podía buscarla en el agua, y no creía que Marinette hubiera ido a su pueblo, no si estaba herida. Se desnudó rápidamente y dejó la ropa escondida, metiéndose en el agua sin pensar.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como salió de la cueva a mar abierto empezó a sentir el pulso acelerado. Desde la primera vez que se había transformado había tenido miedo a muchas cosas: no recuperar su cuerpo, lo que haría su gente si se enteraba... Pero nunca a los marinos. Lo que se decía de ellos, que eran asesinos que mataban secos despistados, siempre le había parecido una patraña que usaban como excusa para estar más unidos en la superficie, porque no había nada que uniera tanto como el odio a un enemigo común.

¿Pero ahora? Después de ver la sangre en el vestido de Marinette... Ya no sabía que pensar.

Se acercó lentamente al Arrecife, que por primera vez le pareció un lugar siniestro. Los edificios bulbosos tenían muchas sombras en las que cualquier cosa podría esconderse, y el hecho de que no hubiera nadie a la vista no ayudaba en absoluto; aunque Chat dudaba que le hubiera hecho gracia encontrarse con un marino ahora mismo. Pasó por la ciudad lo más silenciosamente posible, mirando con cuidado las ventanas que permanecían abiertas. No sabía qué quería encontrar, tal vez un sitio habilitado con oxígeno para que los secos pudieran sobrevivir o... No se le ocurrían más cosas, pero la posibilidad de que Marinette estuviese muerta —justo después de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por ella— le parecía completamente impensable.

No, Marinette estaba viva. Ladybug no podía ser capaz de matar a sangre fría a una persona tan buena como Marinette.

Se acercó a la habitación de Ladybug, que permanecía a oscuras, y se asomó a la ventana lentamente. Esperaba que la marina estuviera profundamente dormida, porque estaba seguro de que los latidos de su corazón eran audibles incluso a través de las paredes. Pero en la cama no parecía haber nadie, y Chat maldijo en silencio. No sabía dónde podía estar Marinette, y ahora tampoco podía preguntárselo a Ladybug, que era su único nexo.

Se dio la vuelta y nadó a toda velocidad hacia la cueva, ahora sin intentar pasar desapercibido. Había recorrido toda la ciudad y no había visto nada, y encima tampoco había podido hablar con la única persona que podría haberlo ayudado, así que ya no podía hacer más ahí. La única esperanza que le quedaba —y que crecía por momentos— era que Nino y el resto la hubiesen encontrado.

Emergió en el lago de la cueva y salió a toda prisa del agua, recuperando su cuerpo tan pronto como dejó de estar en contacto con el líquido. La transformación fue más rápida que nunca y en cualquier otro momento esto hubiera sido un motivo de celebración, pero ahora no. No tenía tiempo para esto.

Se vistió a toda prisa y salió a la ciudad, cayendo en el interior de la muralla con los pantalones aún sin abrochar. No vio a nadie cerca así que terminó de arreglar su ropa antes de echar a andar por las calles. Este tipo de situaciones —noche cerrada, nadie a la vista, y el príncipe paseando solo— eran las que su padre detestaba, y Adrien sonrió al imaginar lo que diría si le viera ahora.

En ese momento vio un haz de luz y se dirigió hacia ahí a toda prisa, alegrándose al ver que se trataba de Nino. Al escuchar sus pasos, su amigo se giró y miró al rubio con tristeza, desplomando el ánimo de Adrien.

No, al parecer ellos tampoco la habían encontrado. Y con esto se reducían las opciones.

—Tranquilízate, Adrien. Saldréis en cualquier momento.

El chico sintió la mano de Nino en su espalda y sonrió con agradecimiento, pese a que no sentía nada más que angustia. Nada más regresar había conseguido convencer a su padre para enviar una partida de búsqueda al bosque a la mañana siguiente, y ahora sólo faltaba esperar a que los guardias terminasen de prepararse para empezar la marcha. Sin embargo, los hombres se estaban tomando su tiempo, y aunque Adrien no pudiera culparlos, sentía que cada minuto que malgastaban era un minuto en el que podía perder a Marinette. Pero estos soldados nunca habían estado en el otro lado —nadie lo había hecho salvo él— y no podían evitar tener ciertos reparos.

Finalmente terminaron de armarse y Adrien echó a andar, liderando la comitiva. Si ya le había costado convencer a Gabriel de que ir al bosque era necesario, el esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer para que le dejara unirse había sido antológico. Pero él era el único que conocía los bosques, y los soldados parecían más dispuestos si los acompañaba.

Cuando atravesaron la cueva, Adrien no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso. Sabía que no había pruebas de lo que hacía en aquel lugar, pero aun así era un sitio llamativo y paseando a la guardia por ahí corría el riesgo de que alguno quisiera volver, algo que no le convenía en absoluto. Miró hacia atrás con disimulo y vio que todos los guardias le seguían con indiferencia, aunque Kim y otro soldado con gafas cuyo nombre desconocía no podían evitar lanzar miradas furtivas a las runas de las paredes. Adrien suspiró, aliviado de que sólo dos de ellos mostrasen interés y de que las runas no estuvieran brillando esta vez. Estaba seguro de que eso sí que hubiera llamado su atención.

Finalmente salieron al otro lado y ahora sí, escuchó algunas exclamaciones sorprendidas a su espalda. Adrien sonrió ligeramente al ver su entusiasmo y se preguntó cómo hubiera sido estar aquí con Nino y Marinette. Sabía que ella sí que conocía este lado —obviamente— pero su amigo nunca había estado ahí, y esta vez tampoco podía verlo; se había quedado en la ciudad, recorriendo la playa con otro grupo de soldados por si encontraban alguna pista.

Finalmente el grupo empezó a buscar a Marinette a gritos, siguiendo el camino despejado entre los árboles. A medida que el tiempo pasaba y se internaban en el bosque los ánimos de los soldados empezaron a flaquear, pero Adrien quería seguir adelante. No podía volver a casa sin encontrar algo —lo que fuera—, así que forzó a la guardia a continuar andando. Sin embargo, llegó un momento en el que era absurdo seguir: si Marinette estaba herida, era imposible que hubiera llegado tan lejos por el camino, así que las opciones se reducían aún más. Puede que hubiera salido del sendero, o puede que los suyos la tuvieran ya en casa; de todas maneras, no podía pedir más a los soldados.

Con un suspiro dio media vuelta e indicó a los hombres el camino. Al llegar a una de las bifurcaciones, sin embargo, puso una mano en el hombro de Kim y lo miró con gravedad.

—Seguid por este camino y llegareis a la cueva de antes, no tiene perdida.

—Majestad, no se puede quedar...

—Sí puedo, Kim. Intentaré no tardar, pero por si acaso decidle a mi padre que no hace falta que me esperen para comer. No voy...— Respiró hondo y continuó hablando ante la atenta mirada de sus soldados—. No voy a volver hasta estar seguro de que no está en los caminos. No me voy a arriesgar.

Kim lo miró un segundo y después asintió, indicando a sus hombres que lo siguieran. El pelotón se dirigió hacia la cueva, algunos de ellos asintiendo como muestra de respeto hacia el joven, y Adrien se quedó inmóvil viendo como desaparecían tras los árboles. Cuando no hubo nadie a la vista volvió por donde habían venido, girando esta vez para tomar el camino que llevaba a la cascada.

«Eh, ¿Estás mejor?»

Ladybug abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a Alya, que la miraba con preocupación. Estaba apoyada en el borde de la cama y Ladybug se incorporó y se froto los ojos, asintiendo. Aún sentía la piel de la cara tirante e hinchada por las lágrimas, y su cuerpo estaba amoratado por las caídas del día anterior. Decidió que aquel día mirarse en el espejo era un lujo del que podía prescindir.

«Te he hecho tortitas»

Alya se las tendió y su amiga cogió el plato con delicadeza, mirándolo con más atención de la necesaria. Sus ojos volvieron a empañarse al recordar las tortitas de los secos, hechas con diferentes ingredientes pero aun así con una receta sorprendentemente similar. Tenía que reconocer que las secas eran menos dulces, pero aun así le gustaban.

Y eran otra de las cosas que no volvería a probar en su vida.

«Eh, eh, eh» dijo Alya, quitándole el plato al ver la cara de Ladybug «¿Estás segura de que no quieres hablar del tema? Llorar delante de un plato de tortitas es mala señal»

«No hay nada que hablar. Estoy asumiendo algunas cosas, eso es todo» Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano e intento sonreír, fracasando estrepitosamente. «Devuélveme las tortitas, Alya. La comida es lo único que me impulsa a vivir ahora mismo»

Alya bufó y le devolvió el plato, viendo como su amiga comía en silencio. No sabía que le había pasado, pero asumía que los secos le habían hecho algo terrible. Y por el secretismo que la había envuelto antes de que desapareciera —el que había provocado sus peleas— sabía que se había involucrado con los secos más de lo que debería, así que el daño emocional sería aún mayor, y más considerando cómo era Ladybug. Pero daba igual lo que hubiera pasado o que no quisiera compartirlo, a estas alturas Alya simplemente estaba agradecida de que estuviese viva.

«Voy a ir a ver a Fu» dijo Ladybug, sacando a Alya de sus pensamientos «Y a partir de ahora no haré más estupideces. Se ha acabado, Alya, se ha terminado todo»

Alya asintió mientras cogía el plato y se sorprendió al no sentir ningún tipo de alivio. Si Ladybug hubiera dicho estas palabras en cualquier otro momento, sabía que se habría alegrado. ¿Pero ahora? ¿Viendo el estado en que se encontraba? Porque no estaba renegando de los secos por seguridad, sino que lo estaba haciendo por el dolor de una traición.

Y Ladybug no era el tipo de persona que merecía ser traicionada.

«¿Fu?»

Ladybug golpeó la puerta y el anciano la abrió con tristeza en la cara, invitando en silencio a la marina a que entrara. Ésta cerró y se sentó en la cama, viendo como Fu preparaba te. Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato, y Ladybug cogió la bebida tan pronto como se la ofreció, fijando su atención en el líquido.

«Bueno, ¿Qué pasó ayer?» preguntó finalmente el anciano, sentándose frente a ella.

«No llegué a decir nada, así que estamos a salvo»

Fu no contestó y Ladybug levantó finalmente la mirada, dubitativa. El hombre ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, aún en silencio, y la joven volvió a centrarse en el té.

Se sentía avergonzada. Fu no sabía qué había pasado, pero sí que sabía cómo se sentía. Era su habilidad, al fin y al cabo; los maestros podían sentir las emociones del resto de los marinos, y si se concentraban podían sentir a una persona concreta desde una gran distancia. Así que, por supuesto, sabía que la noche anterior había pasado miedo, decepción, y...

Avergonzada, no quiso ni imaginar hasta donde llegaba el poder de Fu. ¿Habría estado sintiendo sus emociones mientras estaba con Adrien? ¿Sabría... lo que sentía por él?

«Ladybug» La chica levantó la cabeza y Fu frunció los labios con simpatía. «¿Qué pasó?»

«Que no son lo que yo creía, sólo eso. Me vieron como marina y...» El anciano abrió los ojos con preocupación y Ladybug se tapó la cara con las manos. «Se asustaron. No hice nada, ni me moví, pero aun así creyeron que había secuestrado a un marino y que era peligrosa. Y Adrien...»

«Ladybug...»

«Adrien intentó agarrarme» siguió la marina, ignorando a Fu «Aún veo su cara, sus uñas intentando alcanzarme. Pensaba que quería entendernos, pero...»

«¿Eso te lo hicieron ellos?» Preguntó, señalando las heridas del cuerpo de Ladybug.

Ella negó y la habitación volvió a sumirse en el silencio. El anciano se levantó para servir más te, hablando de espaldas a la chica.

«¿Estás segura de esto? ¿De que no es de confianza?»

Durante un segundo Ladybug no supo que contestar, pero finalmente suspiró.

«Sí. El Adrien que conozco... es el Adrien que me conoce como seca. No puedo confiar en él como marina»

Fu la miró como un adulto mira a un niño que comete un error, sabiendo que se estaba equivocando pero sin poder intervenir, y finalmente se sentó frente a ella con las tazas llenas de nuevo.

«Creo que deberías pensar en lo que pasó, e intentar verlo desde otros puntos de vista. Lo que sentiste... ellos también tuvieron miedo»

Ladybug empezó a negar con la cabeza incluso antes de que Fu terminara de hablar.

«No, ya está bien de engañarme. He estado más de un mes viviendo con ellos, con gente que realmente mata a los nuestros, y ellos no tardaron ni un segundo en dudar de mí pese a que jamás hayamos atacado a nadie. Es hora de pensar en los míos, en Alya, y dejar de soñar con reconciliaciones que no van a ocurrir»

«¿Crees que esto es lo que la señorita Rouge quiere?»

«Sé que es lo que quiere» contestó, fijando la mirada en Fu con una resolución que no estaba ahí hace un momento «Y quiero que me des otra pócima, una que anule la de la transformación»

El anciano dejó escapar un largo suspiro y fijó sus ojos en el té.

«No hará falta, Ladybug. Su efecto se desaparecerá si pasas dos meses sin transformarte»

«Bien» La chica se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, sin querer afrontar la pena de Fu durante más tiempo «Y... bueno, lo siento. Por no haberlo conseguido»

El hombre sacudió la cabeza y permaneció sentado frente a la bebida, con los hombros caídos. Ladybug nunca lo había visto tan triste y se sintió culpable al salir al exterior, pero no podía hacer más. No podía volver a salir.

No, a partir de ahora toda su vida estaría bajo el mar, y tenía que ponerla en orden.

«¡Ladybug!»

Se giró al sentir que la llamaban y vio a Chat acercándose a ella. La chica sonrió y nadó en su dirección, contenta de verle. A partir de ahora podría pasar mucho más tiempo con él, algo que la alegraba sinceramente. Sin embargo, a medida que la distancia se acortaba pudo ver que algo no iba bien. Chat parecía incomodo, y si sus sentidos no le fallaban, también algo enfadado.

Finalmente llegó a su lado y lo saludó con una ceja enarcada, pero sin poder esconder su sonrisa.

«¡Hola! ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha pasado algo?»

Chat desvió la mirada y la sonrisa de Ladybug flaqueó.

«A mí nada, pero los secos están un poco revolucionados hoy»

La chica lo miró como si no entendiera a qué venía eso y Chat se puso aún más nervioso. No sabía cómo abordar el problema, y ahora que tenía a Ladybug delante no podía evitar dudar. Era la misma persona de siempre, agradable y sonriente, y desde luego no una asesina. Pero Marinette estaba desaparecida y puede que herida, y Ladybug era la única que sabía que había pasado.

«¿Revolucionados?»

«Sí, al parecer ha desaparecido uno de los suyos»

«Ya, bueno... lo sé. Me atacaron ayer»

«¿Que te atacaron?» pregunto Chat con brusquedad «¿Y fue con motivo?»

Los rasgos de Ladybug se endurecieron y miró al marino como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía.

«¿Motivo? Estoy hablando de gente que nos mata si nos ve, gente que nos odia. ¿Y te digo que me han atacado y tu primera pregunta es que si tenían algún motivo?» Negó con la cabeza y Chat tragó saliva, cada vez más inquieto «No puedo creer que esté teniendo esta conversación contigo, Chat. No me creo que los estés justificando»

«No los estoy justificando, y tú estás siendo bastante evasiva»

Ladybug siseó al sentir una oleada de desconfianza viniendo de Chat, y el marino entrecerró los ojos.

«¿Por qué te importa?»

«¿Perdón?»

«Que por qué te importa. No es como si fuese asunto tuyo»

Chat sacudió la cabeza y miró de nuevo a Ladybug, esta vez con decepción en sus ojos verdes.

«¿Sabes algo de esa desaparición o no?»

«Sé cosas, sí» contestó Ladybug, enfadada por la desconfianza de Chat y cansada de que todo el mundo dudase de ella cuando no había hecho nada «Sé que esto no es asunto tuyo. Sé que esos secos me atacaron sin que yo los provocara. Y sé que esa seca que ha desaparecido no va a volver»

Los ojos de Chat se abrieron como platos y Ladybug se dio la vuelta para nadar hacia su propia habitación, intentando olvidar el horror en los rasgos de su amigo. Llevaba unos días bastante malos, y de las tres personas que le importaban —Alya, Chat y Adrien— sólo le quedaba una. Era cierto que no podía hacer nada sobre Adrien, pero sabía que en un par de horas se arrepentiría de la dureza con la que había hablado a Chat.

¿Pero ahora? Ahora solo sentía rabia.


	15. Capítulo 14

El sol entró por la ventana de Adrien y éste abrió los ojos, agotado. Llevaba ya tres días saliendo por la mañana y por la tarde a buscar a Marinette, sin querer resignarse a perderla pero sin saber que más podía hacer. Pasaba las mañanas inspeccionando el mar; ya no sólo el Arrecife, sino todo el agua, intentando encontrar algún sitio donde pudieran tenerla retenida. Y por las tardes iba al otro lado de la isla, buscando el pueblo del que provenía Marinette para pedirles ayuda. Sin embargo, pese a su absoluta dedicación —y la de algunos de sus hombres— aún no había obtenido ningún resultado.

Salió finamente de la cama y se vistió, preparándose para otro día de gritar su nombre e ignorar las miradas de lástima. Cuando bajó a la cocina, Caline se limitó a acariciar su mejilla y darle una bolsa con comida, algo que él agradeció.

Estaba harto de las condolencias.

Aquella mañana no le acompañó ningún guardia, lo que le facilitó las cosas. Los pocos que aún buscaban a Marinette estaban recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, advirtiendo a la gente sobre su desaparición y pidiendo colaboración. Gracias a esto él pudo ir a solas hasta la cueva y dejar su ropa, suspirando antes de entrar en el agua.

Se le acababan los sitios en los que buscarla, pero no podía dejarlo. Rendirse implicaba reconocer que Marinette se había ido para siempre, y era algo que no quería asumir. Era demasiado importante, demasiado buena como para desaparecer de esa manera.

En esos días también había pensado en su madre, otra de las supuestas víctimas de los marinos. Había desaparecido cuando él aún era pequeño, pero aun así podía recordar que había estado enferma, motivo por el cual siempre había pensado que su padre había usado a los marinos como excusa para no tener que contarle que su madre había muerto. Había defendido a capa y espada que los secuestros que atribuían a los marinos —su madre, los padres de Nino— no eran más que maneras de culpar a alguien por cosas que no se podían evitar, pero ahora no estaba seguro de nada.

Y a veces se imaginaba encontrando a Marinette, y que su madre también estaba ahí. No es que la echara de menos, la había perdido demasiado pequeño como para hacerlo, pero se preguntaba qué sentiría si volviera.

Vio a Alya en la distancia y decidió esquivarla, sin querer hablar con ella. Le había parecido una chica agradable, pero si alguien en quien confiaba tanto como Ladybug había sido capaz de traicionarlo... ¿Cómo podía confiar en Alya?

La chica también le vio y levanto la mano de forma amistosa, gesto que Chat ignoró deliberadamente. No tenía tiempo para ser agradable; tenía que nadar, buscar cualquier edificio que no hubiera visto antes, cualquier posibilidad.

Pero las horas pasaron, y un día más volvió a casa con las manos vacías. Durante la comida su padre y Nino lo miraron con lástima, y él los ignoró mientras se centraba en comer lo más rápido posible para poder ir al bosque a seguir buscando el pueblo.

Porque en el bosque aún le quedaba mucho territorio por ver, y sus esperanzas ahora mismo estaban en que Marinette hubiera conseguido llegar a casa y estuviera ahí, recuperándose. O puede incluso que estuviera perfectamente —al fin y al cabo no había visto tanta sangre— y simplemente estuviese pasando el tiempo con su gente, ajena a todo lo que se había montado, y que Ladybug hubiera dicho esas cosas simplemente para reírse de él.

Era consciente de que se estaba aferrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero le daba igual. Era eso o caer en un pozo del que no sabía si podría salir.

Ladybug se despidió de Alya y no pudo evitar sentir un peso en el estómago al ver a su amiga nadar. Durante estos días había hecho lo que se esperaba de ella: ayudar en los huertos, cuidar a los niños, pasar el tiempo con los marinos de su edad... Y aunque había disfrutado, sentía que faltaba algo. Volvía a sentir lo mismo que había sentido toda la vida, pero la diferencia es que esta vez ya sabía cómo terminaba, y no tenía final feliz. Y si era sincera consigo misma, echaba de menos a Adrien. Sí, era un seco y había demostrado que no confiaba en ella, pero aun así había sido su amigo.

Bueno, había sido más que eso.

Y también echaba de menos a Chat, aunque por suerte su relación podía recuperarse. Lo único que tenía que hacer era pedirle disculpas, aunque... Para eso necesitaba verlo, y llevaba varios días sin aparecer por ningún lado. Hasta que él viniera, Ladybug no tenía manera de encontrarlo y sólo podía invertir su tiempo en esperar y plantar algas.

Dios mío, ¿Ésta sería su vida a partir de ahora?

Suspiró y su mirada se fue hacia la isla. Estaba cerca, a menos de un kilómetro, y el mar estaba tan claro que podía ver dónde comenzaban las rocas de los Acantilados. Volvió a mirar sus algas y se incorporó. Empezó a nadar en esa dirección, a sabiendas de que lo que hacía era una estupidez enorme, pero no pudo evitarlo. No pensaba tener contacto con los secos, eso estaba claro, pero necesitaba volver a andar, volver a sentir el viento y comer fruta de los árboles.

Cuando finalmente llegó lo suficientemente cerca asomó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos para sentir el aire contra su piel mojada. De pronto unos gritos provenientes del bosque la hicieron esconderse de nuevo, está vez con la espalda pegada a uno de los riscos donde el agua no rompía.

Parecía ser una única voz, y cuando la escuchó con claridad se dio cuenta de que era Adrien gritando su nombre. Ladybug se tapó la boca ahogando un sonido y sintió las lágrimas anegando rápidamente sus ojos.

No podía lidiar con esto. Lo que había pasado con él había sido una patada de realidad, una realidad en la que los marinos y los secos no tenían ningún tipo de futuro. Pero ahora ella estaba dividida, y mientras que su parte marina se sentía traicionada, su parte seca no podía evitar llorar por la pérdida.

Ahora mismo sus dos mitades estaban sufriendo, y Ladybug no podía seguir escuchando la voz rota de Adrien llamándola a gritos. Llamando a Marinette.

La chica se secó las lágrimas con brusquedad y se sumergió, intentando alejarse físicamente de un dolor que llevaba dentro.

— ¿Adrien?

El rubio levantó la cabeza y siguió desabrochando sus botas con desgana. No se le escapó la mirada que compartieron Nino y su padre antes de que el segundo siguiera hablando.

—Creo que ya es suficiente, hijo. Marinette se ha ido.

—No—dijo simplemente, volviendo a centrar la atención en sus zapatos.

Gabriel esperó un segundo antes de continuar, y Adrien pudo sentir en su tono de voz que estaba enfadado pero trataba de contenerse.

—Voy a dar por finalizada la búsqueda, hoy mismo— Ante estas palabras el rubio sí que se incorporó, frunciendo el ceño—. No podemos seguir malgastando recursos en una chica qu...

—No lo hagas— La voz de Adrien intentaba ser firme, pero en su lugar salió más como una súplica. Gabriel negó con la cabeza y el chico se giró hacia Nino, buscando un aliado—. Tú estás conmigo, ¿no? No tiene sentido cancelar la búsqueda cuando aún no hemos encontrado nada.

—Precisamente por eso.

— ¡Pero Marinette está ahí fuera!

—Eso ya no es asunto nuestro— El tono de Gabriel no admitía discusión, y Adrien cerró los puños para mirarlo con ira—. Hemos hecho más de lo que hacemos normalmente por este tipo de desapariciones, y siento decirte que no vamos a encontrar nada. Lo siento, hijo.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y recogió las botas con furia, golpeando a Nino al salir.

—Cancela lo que te dé la gana, yo seguiré buscando.

Nino vio cómo su amigo desaparecía por las escaleras y suspiró, majeándose el puente de la nariz. Sabía que Gabriel lo iba a hacer, pero eso no mejoraba las cosas en absoluto. Adrien era su mejor amigo, _su herrmano_ , y ver como se quedaba sin opciones era doloroso también para él. Y pese a todo lo que había sospechado de Marinette, tenía que reconocer que hasta él la echaba un poco de menos, así que no quería ni pensar en lo que estaría pasando su amigo.

Pero tenía que ser realista, y para eso tenía que aceptar que la chica no iba a volver. La gente que desaparecía a manos de los marinos estaba perdida, y aferrarse a la esperanza tampoco sería bueno para Adrien a largo plazo. Por mucho que le costara tenía que asumir que Marinette se había ido, y que no volverían a verla.

Sin embargo, y era algo que no reconocería en voz alta, por primera vez en su vida esperaba equivocarse.

A la mañana siguiente Adrien se marchó del palacio sin siquiera despedirse. Efectivamente, su padre había cancelado la búsqueda la noche anterior, así que el único que aún la estaba buscando era él y no podía perder el tiempo esperando a Gabriel y Nino para desayunar.

Además, no es como si quisiera ver la cara de su padre llena de compasión paternalista.

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba saliendo a las calles de la ciudad sintió una mano en su brazo y se giró, sobresaltado.

—¿Nino?

El chico sonrió mientras se agachaba, intentando recuperar el aliento. Al parecer había corrido para alcanzarlo, pero Adrien no se había enterado de nada.

—Estas sordo, cabrón— El rubio puso los ojos en blanco y Nino se incorporó, aún ligeramente sonrojado—. He venido a ayudarte con la búsqueda.

—¿En serio?

Nino se encogió de hombros y Adrien sonrió ampliamente.

—Tengo que reconocer que la chica me terminó cayendo bien, y no hizo nada demasiado sospechoso.

—No sigas por ahí, Nino, que todavía te llevas un puñetazo—contesto Adrien con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento—dijo Nino, levantando las manos—. Pero si te ayudo tienes que prometerme que confiarás en mi criterio— Adrien asintió y volvió a sonreír, pero Nino lo miró con gravedad—. Lo digo en serio, Adrien. Si te digo que es hora de parar tendrás que hacerme caso.

El rubio desvió la mirada, pero volvió a asentir. Nino se permitió entonces sonreír y paso un brazo por sus hombros, guiándolo hacia el pueblo.

—Bueno, ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer esto? He conseguido convencer a unos cuantos de que sigan con esta búsqueda.

—Pues... creo que debería quedarse uno en este lado de la isla y otro en los Acantilados. Los guardias deberían ir también para allá.

—¿Seguro? Ya hemos mirado toda la ciudad, y en la playa sería prácticamente imposible no haberla visto a estas alturas.

Adrien mantuvo la cara imperturbable, pero asintió. Por supuesto que sabía que ese plan daba asco, pero la verdad es que necesitaba que Nino y él tomaran caminos separados. Pensaba utilizar su turno en la ciudad para bajar al Arrecife, algo complicado de hacer si Nino se pegaba a él como una mancha de tomate.

—Estoy seguro, Nino.

Ladybug se despertó de nuevo, entre sudores, y vio con alivio que ya había salido el sol. Aquella noche había soñado una y otra vez con Adrien, y el dolor en su pecho no había desaparecido al abrir los ojos. Durante toda la tarde anterior, y después incluso dormida, no había podido olvidar lo herida que sonaba su voz mientras llamaba a Marinette.

Era como si su garganta fuera lo único que añun siguiera entero en él, y estuviese a punto de desgarrarse.

Se sentía culpable, porque sabía que era ella la que le había provocado eso. Pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar culparle de su propio dolor, y no sabía cómo gestionar lo que sentía.

Se frotó los ojos y se incorporó para abrir la puerta, sintiendo a Alya al otro lado. Cuando ésta entró la miró con la ceja enarcada y se sentó con familiaridad en el suelo, dando golpecitos a su lado para que Ladybug también lo hiciera.

«Te iba a proponer ir a dar una vuelta, pero tienes cara de funeral así que mejor nos quedamos aquí»

«No, salimos si quieres. Ha sido una mala noche, eso es todo»

Alya se cruzó de brazos y su cara mostró lo poco que se creía sus palabras, ante lo que Ladybug suspiró.

«En serio, ¿Qué te pasa? Tiene... ¿Tiene algo que ver con el tiempo que desapareciste?»

«Algo así» Su amiga guardó silencio y Ladybug siguió hablando, claramente incómoda «No quiero hablar del tema, Alya»

«Y yo no quiero que mi mejor amiga esté llorando cada dos por tres, y aquí estamos» Ladybug desvió la mirada y Alya le agarró una mano «Entiendo que no quieras hablar, de verdad; pero no quiero que me cuentes qué hiciste o dónde estuviste. Sólo quiero que dejes de torturarte y me digas qué puedo hacer»

«Tú no puedes hacer nada, es... es complicado» Alya puso los ojos en blanco «Está bien, veamos... Al volver aquí deje algunos cabos sueltos. Y me siento culpable, pero ya no puedo hacer nada»

La voz de Adrien volvió a resonar en su cabeza y Ladybug cerró los ojos.

«¿No puedes hacer nada?» La marina volvió a abrirlos y miró a Alya, que se encogió de hombros «Si de verdad no puedes hacer nada, entonces no tiene sentido pensar en ello. Y si puedes hacer algo... bueno, hazlo»

«No es tan fácil»

«Para mí tampoco es fácil ser amiga de una cabezota como tú, pero lo consigo día a día» Ladybug no pudo evitar reír y Alya sonrió, golpeando suavemente su mano «Puede que no sea fácil, ¿Pero que es más grande? ¿La dificultad o el beneficio?»

Ladybug pensó en ello. El día anterior había deseado volver a ser seca, salir y transformarse durante un rato. ¿No podía hacerlo y utilizar parte de ese tiempo en decirle a Adrien que dejase de buscarla? ¿Que estaba bien, pero que nunca volvería a la ciudad?

Sabía que eso era lo correcto, lo que debería hacer para que Adrien dejase de sufrir por ella. Pero sólo con imaginar la escena sentía como la bilis subía a su garganta. No sabía cómo podría mirar a Adrien a la cara después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. ¿Le trataría como la seca enamorada que era? ¿O como la marina traicionada que también era? Era demasiado confuso, y sabía que en ambos casos lo pasaría mal.

Pero Adrien también lo estaba pasando mal, y estaba en su mano pararlo. Pensó en lo que había dicho Alya y se dio cuenta de que, por mucho que una parte de ella estuviese dolida, seguía queriendo lo mejor para Adrien.

De acuerdo, esa misma tarde saldría y le diría que la olvidase.

Suspiró y miró a Alya, sonriendo levemente. Su amiga asintió y se levantó, tendiéndole una mano.

«Veo que has tomado una decisión, me alegro» La empujó hacia la puerta y agarró una galleta antes de salir tras ella «Y ahora la siguiente parte del plan: vamos a hacer algo entretenido que te quite esa cara de acelga»

Aquella misma tarde Chat volvió a pasar cerca del Arrecife y, como todos los días anteriores, evitó acercarse demasiado. Ya no se sentía cómodo alrededor de los marinos, y atravesar la ciudad llevaba también el riesgo de encontrarse con Ladybug, algo que no quería hacer.

Porque todavía no sabía qué pensar de ella. Al fin y al cabo la había conocido durante un tiempo, y le había parecido una gran persona. La lógica le decía que no debería tirar eso por la borda por un único momento, pero cada vez que pensaba en Ladybug la única imagen que venía era la del vestido ensangrentado de Marinette y cómo había dicho, con seguridad absoluta, que no volvería a verla. Pero aun así había sido su amiga, y le costaba olvidar lo agradable que había sido con él.

Era una tortura, y sería mejor que no se encontrara con ella de nuevo o podría sufrir un cortocircuito.

Volvió a recorrer las explanadas que ya había visto el resto de los días, nadando a gran velocidad y sin obtener ningún resultado. Seguía sin haber edificios a la vista, ni siquiera agujeros sospechosos que pudieran llevar a alguna sala subterránea. Nada. Y lo cierto es que ya había rodeado por completo la isla: nadando era mucho más rápido que a pie, así que mientras que en el bosque aún quedaba mucho terreno por cubrir, en el mar se le acababan las opciones.

Y esto era una pérdida de tiempo

Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a toda velocidad al lado de los Acantilados. Si no había visto nada a estas alturas, dudaba que fuera a descubrir algo nuevo. El único territorio habitado era el Arrecife, y ahí sabía que no había nada. La última baza que le quedaba estaba en la superficie, donde además había más posibilidades de que estuviese viva por... bueno, el oxígeno.

Cuando llegó a donde quería sacó la cabeza del agua sin miedo; sabía que estaba demasiado lejos como para que le vieran y, aunque lo hicieran, el pueblo de Marinette no parecía ser tan agresivo como el suyo. Y Nino estaría centrado en buscar a la chica, así que dudaba que le interesase una cabeza entre las olas.

Era cierto que aún quedaba mucho bosque por explorar, por lo que decidió hacer algo productivo y verlo desde la distancia. Desde su posición pudo ver todo la isla, y se sorprendió de nuevo con lo grande y verde que era. Fijándose con más detalle, empezó a recorrer con la mirada cada centímetro del terreno, pero la frondosidad de los arboles le impedía ver ningún pueblo.

Se sumergió de nuevo y se acercó más a la costa. Puede que estuviera demasiado lejos, porque sin duda tendría que haber algo. Marinette venía de algún sitio, y ese lugar tendría que ocupar un claro en el bosque, o emitir humo, o ruido. Tenía que haber algo.

Cuando volvió a emerger se dio cuenta de que se había acercado más de lo que esperaba, y ahora podía ver la cascada que tanto había utilizado, los árboles, y...

¡¿Marinette?!

Su corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que sintió que se iba a desmayar, pero efectivamente, sobre las rocas se encontraba Marinette. Estaba completamente desnuda, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos estirados en forma de cruz, como si quisiera sentir el aire. Era una visión que parecía sacada de su imaginación, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba nadando hacia la cascada.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la laguna sacó la cabeza con fuerza; una parte de él temiendo que, en el tiempo que había tardado en llegar ella, ya se hubiese desvanecido. Pero no, Marinette seguía mirando el horizonte desde la parte superior de la cascada, y seguía siendo una visión increíble.

Chat sentía tanto alivio que podría llorar, pero en su lugar se limitó a silbar con una sonrisa incontrolable. Al oír el sonido, la chica volvió a sus sentidos y miró alrededor, buscando la fuente del ruido. Cuando finalmente lo vio sus ojos se abrieron y por ellos cruzó duda, pero fue tan breve que Chat creyó haberlo imaginado.

Marinette bajó a saltos para encontrarse con él, y cuando finalmente estuvieron cerca Chat pudo realmente apreciar lo hermosa que era. En cualquier otra persona, el hecho de estar completamente desnuda hubiera sido obsceno, pero no en ella. Su pelo caía largo y suelto por su espalda, y resaltaba sobre su piel blanca y sin imperfecciones, como si de una escultura de mármol de tratase.

El cómo había podido pensar, aunque fuera por un segundo, que no estaba enamorado de ella era un misterio, porque ahora le parecía tan evidente como su propia existencia.  
Marinette, por otro lado, parecía un poco incómoda en su presencia. Miró alrededor y encontró lo que parecía una camisa, así que corrió a ponérsela. Chat no entendía qué hacía aquella ropa ahí hasta que recordó, con una oleada de pánico, que era suya.

—Chat, ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso para los marinos salir al descubierto.

El chico se dio cuenta con alivio de que Marinette no había prestado ningún interés al resto de las cosas, entre las que estaba uno de sus cuadernos. Desvió de nuevo la atención hacia ella, que se acercaba al borde del agua con la camia cubriendo apenas sus muslos. Se sentó con delicadeza, y dejó caer sus manos entre sus piernas cruzadas, evitando mirar a Chat.

Porque lo que él no sabía es que Marinette estaba muriendo por dentro. Había esperado encontrarse a Adrien, incluso se había mentalizado todo lo posible, pero ahora se encontraba frente a otro amigo que también dudaba de Ladybug.

Dios mío, ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que actuar?

Por un lado, Chat y Marinette nunca habían tenido ningún problema, sino todo lo contrario. Pero él había preguntado sobre el ataque como si dudase de la buena fe de los marinos —y de Ladybug—, algo que no podía olvidar.

Pero la sonrisa de Chat era tan amplia que Marinette sintió como sus barreras se resquebrajaban.

—Bueno, Chat... ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica tendió una mano al marino para que pudiese contestar pero él la ignoró por completo, sacando parte del torso del agua y tocando su mejilla en su lugar. Sus ojos verdes la escrudiñaron y ella se sintió mucho más desnuda de lo que podía sentirse sin ropa.

«¿Que qué hago aquí? ¿Dónde has estado tú, Marinette?»

Ella tragó saliva y desvió la mirada, pero la mano de Chat la impidió escapar muy lejos.

«Marinette... Llevo días buscándote, y los secos también» El chico inspiró hondo y Marinette vio cómo se le anegaban los ojos en lágrimas «Desapareciste. Todos los secos pensaban que los marinos te habían hecho algo, incluso yo dudé, y... Joder, me alegro tanto de que estés... bien»

Ambos sabían que la palabra que había querido usar era _"viva"_ , pero no dijeron nada más. Marinette cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia Chat, juntando sus frentes.

—Lo siento.

«No tienes por qué disculparte» contestó él, cerrando también los ojos y sonriendo de medio lado «En realidad el que va a tener que disculparse soy yo, y con mucha gente. He dicho muchas estupideces mientras te buscaba»

Pese al tono jocoso del chico, Marinette supo que se refería a Ladybug y se sintió culpable. Podía ver lo mal que había estado Chat con su desaparición, y al parecer el hecho de que hubiera preguntado a Ladybug no tenía tanto que ver con que no se fiase de ella, sino con la preocupación que sentía por Marinette.

Intentando cambiar de tema, la chica se separó de él y sonrió.

—Bueno... ¿Ha habido alguna novedad en tu vida mientras no me has visto?

Al chico no se le escapó el hecho de que Marinette no había aclarado donde había estado este tiempo, pero no le importó. Se conformaba con tenerla ahí ahora.

«Nada, lo siento. Mis días han consistido en buscar a una seca fugitiva por todas las costas de esta isla»

—No deberías haberlo hecho—murmuró Marinette, separándose un poco de él—. No deberías acercarte a la costa. Si te vieran los secos...

«No todos son malos, Marinette» contestó él, guiñando un ojo.

 _Oh, sí que lo son,_ pensó la chica. Incluso los que parecían más confiables, como Adrien, eran capaces de atacar a criaturas contra las que no tenían ninguna prueba. Y eso justo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Volvió a su mente el beso y se mordió el labio. Lo había disfrutado, a pesar de que los marinos no hicieran nada semejante. Se preguntó si besar a alguien bajo el agua produciría la misma sensación, y sus ojos volvieron a Chat. Era un chico increíble, guapo, y un gran amigo; si había alguien con quien probar, era él.

Pero no podía hacerlo ahora, sería totalmente demencial. En este momento era una seca semidesnuda y él no entendería un gesto así.

A través de su brazo subió una sensación de nervios proveniente de Chat y Marinette soltó una carcajada. No sabía por qué había sido —jamás podría imaginar que la mirada que había lanzado a los labios del chico no había pasado desapercibida—, pero la cara sonrojada del marino le parecía demasiado buena como para no reírse.

Aún con la sonrisa en la boca, se tumbó de lado y Chat la imitó, apoyando el cuerpo sobre una roca y dejando la cara a su altura. En el movimiento no pudo evitar salpicar con la cola, y Marinette abrió los ojos con indignación al sentir las gotas en sus piernas. Chat puso cara de falsa disculpa y volvió a salpicar, esta vez apuntando a la cara de la chica.

—Me estas destrozando el peinado—dijo ella, colocándose un mechón húmedo detrás de la oreja.

«Lo siento, no era mi intención en absoluto» contestó Chat, levantando de nuevo la cola para un nuevo ataque.

Pero Marinette fue más rápida y agarro una de las aletas, impidiendo que el chico salpicara otra vez. Chat abrió mucho los ojos, sintiendo un escalofrío por la columna. Nunca lo había pensado, pero las aletas eran bastante sensibles y ante el tacto... bueno, era una sensación interesante.

Marinette se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y soltó su cola rápidamente, sonrojada. Ambos se quedaron inmóviles, mirándose en silencio, y Chat volvió a acercar lentamente la cola. La chica inspiró con fuerza y lo miró, pero el marino se limitó a asentir. Marinette volvió a tocar su aleta, esta vez con mucha más suavidad, y Chat cerró los ojos ante la sensación. Marinette observó su cara de paz y se preguntó qué estaba haciendo; cuanto más intimara con él como Marinette, más le costaría acercarse a él como Ladybug.

A no ser...

A no ser que le dijera la verdad.

—¿Chat?— El chico abrió los ojos y la miró, tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban. Marinette tragó saliva—. Tengo que decirte algo. Yo...

—¡NINO! ¡Ven a ver esto!

Ambos se sobresaltaron y miraron hacia la parte superior de la cascada, donde un soldado les apuntaba con una ballesta mientras se movía para llegar hasta ellos. Marinette se separó rápidamente de Chat y se puso de pie, lista para lanzarse al agua y huir, pero el soldado fue más rápido. La agarró por un brazo y tiró de ella hasta dejarla de rodillas sobre la hierba, lejos del agua y con la flecha del arma apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

Desvió la mirada y vio a Chat intentando llamar la atención del soldado, intentando agarrarse a la resbaladiza hierba como si quisiera salir del agua.

—¡Chat! ¡Vete!

Sus miradas se encontraron antes de que el soldado la golpeara con la culata en la mejilla, haciendo que cayera al suelo ante el horror del marino.

—No me lo puedo creer, Marinette— la voz de Nino llegó desde arriba, y estaba tan cargada de decepción que Chat no pudo evitar quedarse inmóvil—. Lo sospechaba, pero has sido tan hábil que me has engañado hasta a mí.

—Nino, por favor...

—No me pidas nada por favor, Marinette. Se acabaron los favores para ti— Llegó finalmente frente a ella y examinó su mejilla, mirando con dureza al soldado que la había golpeado—. Te he buscado porque Adrien quería, y yo pensaba que tal vez me había equivocado al juzgarte; pero ahora resulta que todo este tiempo has sido... ¿Qué? ¿Una espía de los marinos? ¿Se puede saber que te ofrecen para que caigas tan bajo?

Marinette dejó escapar una lágrima y Nino negó con la cabeza.

—Todo lo que les hayas contado puede ser usado contra nosotros, _contra tu especie_.

—No son como tú te crees—susurró Marinette, levantando la mirada y enfrentando a Nino—. Los marinos, digo; no son como creéis. Y no tengo nada en contra de los secos, pero te aseguro que si tuviera que elegir al pueblo más pacífico no os escogería a vosotros.

Nino entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a ella de forma amenazante, y Marinette resistió la tentación de desviar la mirada.

—Si tanto te gustan los marinos deberías haberlo pensado antes. Antes de que todos en la ciudad se encariñaran contigo; antes de que mi mejor amigo se enamorase de ti y te diese acceso a toda nuestra información para que después pudieras arruinarle la vida.

Marinette cerró los puños y el soldado acercó aún más la ballesta.

—No he hecho nada de lo que dices; estás equivocado, Nino— Levantó la mirada y el chico vio que estaba al borde del llanto, y que parecía sincera—. Yo no soy quien crees, ni como crees. Y los marinos tampoco.

—¿Ah, no?— Se incorporó y miró con una sonrisa triste a Marinette—. Pues ese amigo tuyo no parece muy noble y leal.

La chica miró hacia el agua y vio, con un suspiro de alivio, que Chat ya no estaba ahí. Pero la tranquilidad duró poco, y Nino se puso a su espalda para atar sus manos.

—Vas a venir con nosotros para afrontar la justicia del rey, y nos dirás todo lo que sabes de los marinos— Los nudos fueron todo lo gentiles que pudo, y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se sentía ligeramente mal por ella—. Si de verdad crees que no has hecho nada malo, es tan fácil como convencer al rey.

Marinette sintió como intentaba levantarla pero la fuerza desapareció de golpe. Miró a su espalda y vio como Nino se frotaba la cabeza, donde al parecer había impactado una piedra.

Sintiendo como su pulso se aceleraba, Marinette se giró hacia el agua y vio de nuevo a Chat, que sujetaba otra piedra mientras trataba de salir del agua con mirada desafiante. Nino gruñó y agarró un puñal de su cinturón.

—No voy a soltarla por mucho que grites, sucio pez— Se acercó a él, esquivando la otra piedra, y le clavó la hoja en la espalda—. ¡Y no vuelvas a decir mi nombre!

Los gritos histéricos de Marinette llenaron los oídos de Chat, que sintió como las fuerzas lo abandonaban a medida que la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida. Se dejó caer poco a poco y vio como el soldado levantaba a Marinette con brusquedad, que se revolvía para intentar llegar a él.

Sus gritos fueron lo último que escuchó antes de hundirse en el agua, inconsciente.


	16. Capítulo 15

El soldado dejó caer a Marinette contra el suelo de mármol y la chica bajó la cabeza con un gemido. A través del pelo, que caía por delante de sus ojos, podía ver los pies del rey mientras se acercaba a ella con lentitud, pero se forzó a sí misma a permanecer inmóvil.

De todas formas, aunque se hubiera apartado no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Sintió como los dedos del hombre agarraban su melena y tiraban, forzándola a levantar la cabeza. No pudo evitar sisear ante el dolor, y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Caline se tapaba la boca con la mano.

—Vaya, qué... Inesperado.

Su voz carecía de emoción, como si la chica esposada y harapienta que tenía a sus pies fuese una completa desconocida y no alguien a quien había acogido durante un mes.

—La encontramos hablando con un marino y se resistió al arresto, majestad.

Gabriel asintió y miró a Nino, esperando que aportara algo más a las palabras del soldado. El moreno se limitó a asentir con sequedad y desvió la mirada, como si no quisiese participar en la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Gabriel volvió a centrar su atención en el guardia, que hinchaba el pecho con orgullo ante tanto protagonismo.

— ¿De qué hablaba con el marino? ¿Pudiste escuchar algo?

—Estaban...— De pronto perdió parte de su aplomo y se sonrojó, bajando el tono de voz—. Parecían tener una relación cercana, majestad. Una relación... íntima.

Marinette escuchó algunas risas mal disimuladas a su alrededor, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sin embargo, consiguió mantener el tipo y sostuvo la mirada de Gabriel, que la observaba de arriba a abajo con desprecio.

— ¿Y el marino?

—Muerto, majestad.

La chica sintió como sus ojos se anegaban en lágrimas y ahora sí que tuvo que desviar la mirada, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no mostrar debilidad ante él. Sin embargo, por mucho que lo intentara sus emociones habían sido tan claras como el día, y el rey soltó su pelo con rechazo.

Marinette volvió a agachar la cabeza, tratando no hacer ruido mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban.

Todo había salido mal. Su plan había parecido sencillo; sólo salir, hablar con Adrien y volver. Pero ahora ella estaba esposada y a merced de los secos, Adrien ni estaba ni se le esperaba, y Chat...

Sintió como la bilis subía por su garganta al pensar en el marino. Ahora Chat estaba herido, puede que algo peor, y todo por culpa de Marinette. Si ella hubiera tenido más fuerza de voluntad, no habría tardado nada en buscar a Adrien y dejarlo todo claro antes de desaparecer. Pero no, tenía miedo, y eso la había hecho perder el tiempo y después aprovechar la presencia de Chat para distraerse de nuevo. Si hubiera hecho las cosas bien desde el principio, ahora podría estar en el Arrecife con Chat... Y no aquí, esposada ante el rey de los secos y llena de información que podía poner en riesgo a los suyos.

— ¿Sabemos algo de Adrien?

Nino dio un paso al frente y se puso cerca de Marinette, algo que fue extrañamente reconfortante para ella. Era el único que no parecía asqueado por la información que acababan de revelar.

—Aún no, majestad. De acuerdo a nuestro plan de búsqueda debería estar en la ciudad ahora mismo, así que es cuestión de tiempo que lo encontremos.

— ¿Por qué llevas su ropa, Marinette? ¿Se la has robado?

La chica tragó saliva y no hizo ningún movimiento. Era la primera vez que Gabriel se dirigía a ella desde que la habían metido en el palacio, y algo en su tono le dijo que este nuevo interés no eran buenas noticias.

—Creo...— Nino carraspeó y Marinette cerró los ojos, agradecida por su intervención—. Creo que no deberíamos hacer ninguna suposición, majestad. Al menos hasta que Adrien pueda dar su versión de los hechos.

El rey le devolvió la mirada durante unos segundos y finalmente asintió. Se alejó de ella y la chica sintió como el aire volvía a entrar en sus pulmones.

—De acuerdo, esperaremos a Adrien. Y pensar que mi hijo ha movido cielo y tierra para encontrar a esta escoria...—murmuró.

Marinette se sintió humillada y volvió a resistir las lágrimas mientras Nino la levantaba del suelo con delicadeza. Vio como Caline se acercaba a ella con disimulo y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta, con Marinette en el centro mientras los otros dos la ayudaban a caminar.

— ¡Nino!

El joven se tensó y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al rey, que lo miraba con seriedad desde la escalinata.

— ¿Sí, majestad?

—Métela en el calabozo hasta nueva orden— Nino asintió y se giró, pero Gabriel no había terminado—. Y no le deis nada de comida, sólo agua; que viva como sus amados pescados.

Los hombros de Niño se cuadraron y la condujo por el pasillo con firmeza, pero tan pronto como desaparecieron de la vista del rey la miró con preocupación en sus ojos marrones.

—Marinette, lo siento.

La chica sacudió la cabeza con cansancio y Caline y él la ayudaron a llegar a las celdas, que se encontraban bajo tierra.

El fuego de las antorchas era lo único iluminando el camino y Marinette tropezó un par de veces, pero los brazos que la rodeaban la impidieron caer. Caline cruzó una mirada con Nino ante la evidente inestabilidad de la chica, y él se encogió de hombros con pesar.

No era el estado psicológico de Marinette lo único que la tenía así; además del miedo y el shock, mientras volvían el otro guardia no había dudado en golpearla. Nino había intentado impedirlo, pero eso no había evitado que se llevase un par de golpes que aún debían de dolerle.

Caline y él la dejaron con suavidad sobre uno de los catres de la celda, y se alejaron para dejarla descansar.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Niño?—pregunto Caline, mirando con preocupación la respiración inestable de la chica.

—Yo no puedo desobedecer al rey—contesto—, pero tú sí. Tráele comida y algo de ropa, yo intentaré que nadie se acerque a molestar.

Caline asintió y desapareció por las escaleras. Nino suspiró y se giró hacia Marinette, que permanecía en la misma posición.

No entendía por qué sentía la necesidad de ayudarla, igual que no había entendido por qué era incapaz de confiar en ella cuando todos lo habían hecho. Sería mucho más fácil para él ceñirse a los hechos, pero su instinto nunca le había fallado antes y dudaba que empezase a hacerlo ahora.

Porque era difícil de explicar, pero para él era más que instinto. Era una parte de Nino, una parte que le gritaba lo que sentía la gente a su alrededor y que era imposible ignorar.

Y ahora eso mismo le estaba diciendo que Marinette no quería hacer daño a nadie.

— ¿Marinette? ¿Estás despierta?

Escuchó un débil gemido y se acercó a ella, viendo sus ojos entreabiertos y cómo asentía suavemente. Nino se agachó a su lado para quedar a su misma altura, y ella intentó incorporarse.

—No, no; necesitas descansar—dijo él, colocándola de nuevo sobre el catre—. Verás, necesito... Necesito preguntarte algo.

Los ojos azules de Marinette permanecieron fijos en él y Nino tragó saliva, sacando algo que llevaba oculto en el interior de su chaqueta.

—He encontrado esto en... En el sitio donde estabas tú, y reconocería esta letra en cualquier parte— Se frotó la frente y tendió el cuaderno a Marinette, que lo abrió con cuidado—. ¿Adrien sabía de tu relación con los marinos? ¿Está... está él también metido en esto?

Marinette acarició el dibujo que tenía ante ella, que mostraba una sirena sorprendentemente parecida a Ladybug pero más joven, y negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás hablé con él de esto, y tuve cuidado— Lo miró con gravedad y Nino supo que decía la verdad—. Adrien no sabe nada.

Nino asintió con evidente alivio y cogió el cuaderno de nuevo, palmeando con suavidad la mano de Marinette.

—Escucha, no voy a mentirte; estás metida en problemas—. La chica cerró los ojos y Nino se mordió el labio—. Pero por ahora no van a hacer nada, no hasta que vuelva Adrien. Y entre los dos conseguiremos sacarte de aquí.

Marinette permaneció en silencio, tanto que Nino creyó que se había dormido. Pero finalmente abrió los ojos azules y lo miró.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer aparte de esperar?

—No, Marinette. Ninguno de los dos podemos hacer nada.

Chat volvió en sí poco a poco, y donde antes había silencio y tranquilidad empezaron a aparecer ruidos y luces a través de sus párpados cerrados.

Y dolor, sobre todo dolor.

Gimió y abrió los ojos, pero no fue capaz de enfocar. A su alrededor se movían colores sin forma y por primera vez en su vida sintió lo que sufrían los miopes. Pero claro, los miopes no tenían la espalda ardiendo así que su situación le pareció bastante peor.

Poco a poco empezó a ver formas más definidas, y volvió a gemir al darse cuenta de que estaba en una habitación del Arrecife. Una cabeza apareció en su campo de visión y comenzó a hablar, pero Chat tuvo dificultades para entender lo que decía.

«¿Qu-qué?»

Por fin su vista se aclaró y vio a Alya, que lo miraba con exasperación.

«Que por fin te has despertado. Llevabas tanto tiempo baboseándome la cama que pensaba que te ibas a quedar así para siempre»

Alya se acercó a él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

«¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó?»

Chat trató de incorporarse, pero sintió un latigazo en la espalda y Alya le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo.

«Ni se te ocurra. Tienes en la espalda mi mejor obra de ingeniería médica hasta la fecha, y no voy a dejar que te la cargues»

Chat se apoyó con una mueca y miró a Alya.

«¿Qué... qué ha pasado?»

«Eso me lo tendrás que decir tú» contestó ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama «Te encontré inconsciente y con un cuchillo clavado en la espalda, pero por suerte no había dañado ningún órgano vital. Perdiste mucha sangre, así que no sabía…» Tragó saliva y lo miró fijamente «¿Estabas solo? ¿Puedes recordar eso?»

Chat negó con la cabeza y Alya se masajeó la frente, claramente preocupada.

«¿Y recuerdas algo de Ladybug? Sobre los sitios a los que iba… algo»

Chat volvió a negar y Alya asintió lentamente, desviando la mirada.

«¿Por qué preguntas por ella? ¿Ha pasado algo?»

«No lo sé» La chica se encogió de hombros, pero su tensión era evidente «La última vez que hablé con ella dio a entender que iba a solucionar algo que la preocupaba. No la he visto desde entonces, pero después apareciste tú así de herido, y como pasáis mucho tiempo juntos…»

Chat frunció el ceño.

«Alya, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo así?»

«Te encontré hace dos días»

«¡¿DOS DÍAS?!»

Alya asintió.

«Sí, estabas cerca de los Acantilados. Creo que te había movido la corriente»

En ese momento una imagen de los Acantilados apareció en la mente de Chat. Había ido allí por algo, por… ¡Marinette! Había estado con ella y entonces…

Todo lo que había pasado volvió a él con la fuerza de un tsunami y Chat abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a Alya con horror.

«Acabo de recordar lo que pasó. Eran Nino y un soldado, y se la llevaron…»

«¿A Ladybug?»

«No» Alya exhaló con alivio pero Chat negó con la cabeza «Tienen a Marinette. Tengo que sacarla de ahí»

Intentó salir de la cama pero el dolor hizo que su visión se pusiera en negro. Alya le sujetó mirándolo con desaprobación.

«Mira cómo estás. En estas condiciones dudo que consiguieras salir del Arrecife, y mucho menos rescatar a nadie»

«Por favor, sólo… ayúdame a llegar a la cueva, la que está entre la ciudad y los Acantilados»

Alya suspiró y sentó a Chat sobre la cama.

«Mira, no quiero ser cruel pero… Todo esto pasó hace dos días. Y los secos no hacen prisioneros, si ven a un marino es Game Over» Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo miró con tristeza «Es demasiado tarde para tu amiga, lo siento»

«Bueno… es una seca, así que aún hay esperanza» La mano de Alya se tensó y la chica entrecerró los ojos, pero Chat negó con nerviosismo «Ayúdame, por favor; Marinette no es como tú crees»

«No voy a hacer nada por una seca» Chat resopló y Alya se encogió de hombros «Pero si tú quieres hacerlo no te lo voy a impedir, el libre albedrío es lo que sostiene el negocio de las funerarias. Eso sí, te recomiendo que vayas a ver a Fu antes»

Chat ladeó la cabeza y Alya le ayudó a ponerse en pie.

«Fu es nuestro Guardián y Maestro. Guardián porque es nuestro líder, y Maestro porque es uno de los pocos marinos que pueden sentir las emociones de los demás. Eso es bueno para localizarnos, curarnos… Y ganar elecciones» Lo sacó al exterior y comenzó a guiarlo mientras lo sostenía «Te lo presentaré, él podrá ayudarte. Aunque sólo sea para que te recuperes antes y puedas salir a morir con un cuerpo funcional»

Chat bufó y Alya sonrió de medio lado.

«Entonces… ¿No recuerdas nada sobre Ladybug? ¿Dónde puede estar, o si está a salvo?»

«No, lo siento. De hecho la última vez que hablé con ella discutimos» Recordó todo lo que había pensado de Ladybug y se sintió tremendamente culpable, pero entonces recordó sus palabras «Espera, Alya; creo que Ladybug conocía a Marinette, o al menos sabía de su existencia»

Alya se detuvo y lo miró, buscando algún gesto que evidenciara que estaba mintiendo.

«¿Dices esto para que te ayude a salvar a tu seca?»

«No, lo digo porque es verdad»

Alya sintió su mensaje y sonrió, golpeando la puerta del Guardián Fu.

«Ya sé que es verdad, se te nota muchísimo»

La puerta se abrió y ante ellos apareció un marino de baja estatura, con cola verde y expresión afable. Nada más verlos sonrió y se apartó para dejarles pasar, facilitando a Chat un sitio en el que sentarse.

«Buenas tardes, Alya. ¿Éste es el chico que ha estado sufriendo en tu casa estos días?»

Alya se sonrojó y se apartó mientras el anciano se acercaba al rubio. Él sabía que debería sentirse intimidado, pero había algo tranquilizador en el marino que se lo impedía.

«¿Cómo te llamas?»

«Chat Noir»

Fu miró a Alya y negó con suavidad, sonriendo de medio lado.

«Me refiero al nombre que te dieron tus padres, el que usa tu gente»

Chat tragó saliva y Alya frunció el ceño, confundida.

«…Adrien. Me llamo Adrien»

«¿Cómo?» murmuró Alya, cruzando los brazos «¿Qué está pasando?»

Fu la ignoró y centro su atención en Chat, que lo miraba con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Nunca había revelado su nombre a los marinos, y ahora lo había hecho sin pensar en el riesgo que correría. Sin embargo el anciano se limitó a asentir.

«Ladybug me habló de ti, me dijo que eras diferente. Y ahora veo que tenía razón» Se sentó a su lado y lo estudió, sintiendo a su espalda como la marina hacía aspavientos indignados «Alya, te recomiendo que te pongas cómoda y escuches con atención. ¿Qué sabes de lo que te está pasando, Adrien?»

La chica hizo caso y se sentó en silencio, insegura. Chat miró con miedo a Fu y se frotó las manos, dejándolas sobre su cola.

«Nada, sólo que…» Sus ojos se desviaron hacia Alya pero finalmente los cerró, reuniendo valor «Cuando me sumerjo en el agua me transformo en esto, y cuando salgo en la cueva vuelvo a mi verdadera forma»

Chat esperaba muchas cosas —muerte, amenazas…— pero ninguna de ellas incluía la carcajada que soltó Fu. Alya y Chat se miraron con confusión, y en los ojos de ambos había algo cercano al pánico.

«¿Verdadera forma? Chat, qué…»

«Alya tiene razón con su pregunta, chico; pero no por lo que ella cree» Los ojos de Fu se clavaron en los de Chat y se puso completamente serio «Cuando te bronceas en verano… ¿Dirías que esa no es tu verdadera forma? ¿O dirías que las dos versiones de ti — _pálida y morena_ — son verdaderas?» Chat le miró sin saber que contestar y el hombre continuó «Tu cuerpo cambia, se adapta al medio. Pero eso no hace que los diferentes estados sean distintos, todas forman parte de la misma persona, del mismo cuerpo»

«¿Qu-qué quiere decir con esto?»

«Que te consideras seco sólo porque pasas más tiempo en la tierra, no porque no seas un marino de pleno derecho»

A su lado Alya aspiró con fuerza y Chat sintió que su cabeza iba a explotar.

«¿Cómo lo sabe? ¿Esto ha pasado más veces? ¿Hay… hay más gente como yo?»

Fu sonrió con tranquilidad y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Alya, que parecía a punto de desmayarse.

«Sí, Adrien, hay más gente como tú. De hecho, todos los habitantes de la isla y el Arrecife somos como tú»


End file.
